I Can't Live Without Your love ((Kames))
by bebo9147
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were sick of being stuck in class all day. Then they find out that their English teacher is really against gay people. So, James and Kendall walk into class and pretend to be gay together... But what happens when they find true love for each other? But will it be to late to have that love when Kendall is offered a hockey scholarship?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall, James and Carlos followed Logan into their next class in Minnesota State High. Logan took a seat by the teacher's desk, while the others sat in a row behind him. Carlos was behind Logan, and Kendall was infront of James who was behind Carlos. Carlos sat lower in his seat and softly kicked the back of Logan's chair. Logan turned around to face him.

"Really dude? Every lesson!" Logan said loudly.

"Sorry... I'm just really bored. I hate this class..." Carlos said softly.

"Carlos, the class hasn't even started yet..." Logan said in the same soft tone. Ms. Collins, the English teacher, walked into the class room as stood in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone. In Today's lesson, we will be learning about poetry." Ms. Collins announced. Everyone softly groaned. "Now, who knows what poetry really is?" Ms. Collins asked. Logan raised his hand, like usual. "Yes Logan?" Ms. Collins asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Poetry is a form of writting where a person can express their feelings. For example..." The entire class dozed off as Logan continued his speech on poems.

~ Lunch ~

"Dude, that was so boring. I wish that she wouldn't let you speak for so long. Normally any other teacher woul make you shut up and not talk all lesson..." Kendall stated as the guys took a seat in the cafitiria.

"He's right... How can we get a new teacher?" James asked. Carlos nodded his he's as he ate more of his corndog.

"But I like Ms. Collins. I think she's cool..." Logan said softly.

"Dude. We don't. That's 3 against 1. So, Mr. Teachers pet, can you find something she dose'nt like, so we can use it against her and make her not be the teacher or something?" James asked Logan.

"Fine. I'll figure something out..." Logan said in defeat as the guys starred at him, hoping he would fix everything. Logan stood up then grabbed his back pack, slung it over his shoulder then walked out of the cafeteria and to the English teachers office.

He knocked on the door, and Ms. Collins answered. "Why hello Logan... What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to talk too you..." Logan said. She smiled.

"Well come on in then..." She moved away from the door, and let Logan walk in. Logan sat down on a chair that was in front of a desk. Ms. Collins sat down at the desk. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, in another class, we were given an assignment to write an essay on a person that we admire. And I chose you." Logan lied.

"What class is this for?" Ms. Collins asked.

"S.O.S.E..." Logan answered.

"Then shouldn't you chose someone that's historical?" She asked.

"We can if we wanted to, but me and the guys made a bet that my favourite teacher wouldn't let me write it about them..." Logan's lies came out so easily. Normally, he's a terrible liar.

"Ok. So, what would you like to know?" She asked politely. Logan pulled a note pad out of his bag to take notes.

"Just things you like and hate would be a good start..." Logan said.

"Well... I love cream pie, reading and writing. I don't hate many things, but, I really can't stand gay or lesbian people. I don't think it's right for 2 men or 2 women to be together..." Ms. Colin's answered. Logan nodded and held back a smirk from the idea he had.

~ Back In The Cafeteria ~

"So, what do you think Logan's going to do?" James asked Kendall.

"I don't know. But we can ask him in Maths..." Kendall said. All of the guys made an arrangement to have each class with each other.

The guys stood up and made their way to the next class as the lunch bell chimed, signalling lunch was over. They sat in the same seats they sat in for English. Logan walked into class. The Maths teacher wasn't in class yet. So Logan turned around and faced Carlos.

"So, did you get any information?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I did. And I came up with a plan that should work..." Logan said softy.

"What's the plan then?" Carlos asked.

"Well, she hates gay people. So, what if James and Kendall 'pretend' to be gay together in front of ms. Collins... She would get mad and disgusted and leave the classroom." Logan answered.

"Ok. So, should we tell James and Kendall the plan?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded his head. Carlos turned his seat around, and told James the plan. James was disgusted at first, but eventually told Kendall. Kendall and James agreed to go along with it, cause they really hated the English class.

"Logan, when do we next have English?" Kendall yelled to Logan.

"Tomorrow morning. It's the first lesson. Then we have P.E after." Logan answered. Kendall smiled.

"Alright then..." Kendall said. "I hope we get to do hockey tomorrow..." Kendall whispered. The Maths teacher walked into the classroom and stood by the board. He examined the class.

"Today we are learning Algebra. Who's excited?" Mr. Mathamacation asked. Everyone groaned and Logan raised his hand. "Logan, don't even start..." The teacher said in an annoyed tone.

~ The Next Morning ~

All the guys stood in front of their classroom, waiting for Ms. Collins to come and unlock the classroom.

"Ok, we told everybody the plan, and they all agreed. All you have to do is, go in hand in hand, then sit down close to each other, then just seem gay. Kiss if you need too." Logan whispered to James and Kendall. They nodded their heads.

"But why me and Kendall?" James asked Logan.

"Because I am not gay. You, no offence, but you seem really gay. And Kendall isn't as sweet as Carlos is. Carlos is too sweet to be called gay or anything like that..." Logan answered. Carlos grinned at being called sweet.

"How do I seem gay?" James asked. The guys chuckled, as did people who were ear dropping on their conversation.

"Your obsessed with your looks and hair. Also, you look like a girl..." Kendall answered. James rolled his eyes.

"You would be too if you looked as good as me..." James commented as he did spirit fingers. Kendall and the others chuckled at his self centred comment.

"Guys... She's coming..." Carlos stated as he pointed into the direction Ms. Collins was walking down the hall. She stood in front of the class and looked at the waiting students. She opened the door and let the class in. James grabbed a hold of Kendall's hand. At first Kendall almost pulled away, but he remembered the plan and just smiled up at James.

"Sorry that we have to act gay together... But it's worth it, right?" James whisperer to Kendall before walking in. Kendall nodded. Instead of sitting like they usually do, Kendall sat in front of the teachers desk with James next to him. Then Logan and Carlos sat behind the two 'love birds'. They were still holding hands when Ms. Collins walked in front of the class.

"Ok, so we're going to pick up from where we were yesterday. Who would like to do a quick recap on yesterday's lesson?" Ms. Collins announced. Logan shot his hand up, but so did Kendall. Kendall raised the hand that was connected to James'.

"James or Kendall?" She asked, ignoring the way their hands we're connected.

"We were talking about poetry. And you gave us some homework. And that was to write a poem about one of our most strongest current feelings..." Kendall said.

"Well, did you write a poem?" Ms. Collins asked.

"I did in fact write one..." Kendall answered as he stood up and grabbed James' hand, pulling him with him. They stood in front of the class. "I'm gonna wing it..." Kendall whispered. James nodded.

"What's your poem about?" Ms. Collin asked.

"Love. The love I have for my boyfriend..." Kendall said as he starred lovingly at James. The entire class 'awwwed' at the moment.

"Your boyfriend?" Ms. Collins said softly.

"Yes. It's about how perfect he is..." Kendall said. Kendall cleared his throat then starred deeply into James' Eye's.

''I try to write this down. The words just don't come out. Its hard to say how you feel. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. And nothing even matters. They can all talk and say what they want about us. It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time. And I know that it feels right. Just love me love me say your going to love me cause' life's to short an we've got nothing to lose. And the one thing I never want to lose, is you..." James' heart almost stopped beating at hearing these words. But he stood and starred straight into the gorgeous emerald green Eye's Kendall owned. And Kendall started back at the hazel. The entire class fell in love with the situation.

"So you guys are seriously dating?" Ms. Collins asked disgustedly.

"Yeah, is that bad?" James asked, snapping out if his trance.

"Yes it is. Male's are not meant to be together! Why do you think god made male and female?" Ms. Collins yelled.

"Is it wrong for 2 people to show their love and affection for each other?" James yelled.

"No! But it is if it's 2 teenage boys! You guy's have no idea what your getting yourself into!" Ms. Collins yelled.

"We're getting ourself into a love that no one else can find!" Kendall yelled. He turned to James and grabbed his waist, then pulled James close to him. James wrapped his arms around Kendalls neck, then crashed their lips together. The 2 thought they would be disgusted and pull away, but it felt right to be standing in front of everyone kissing. To them, it felt like they were the only 2 people in the room, school, state, country, planet, universe. They felt like nothing else mattered but eachother. Kendall softly slid his tounge into James' bitter sweet mouth, making sure he tasted every single inch of it. James pulled Kendall impossibly closer and started a battle with their tounge's. Kendall pushed James' tounge down, making the taller brunette softly moan. The sound of the classroom door being slammed shut shook the guys out of their world.

"You guys got rid of her!" Someone cheered happily. James and Kendall smiled then sat on the desks facing Carlos and Logan.

"You guys made out..." Carlos pointed out.

"We know..." James and Carlos said as a blush crept into their faces.

"No, but guys. That was a really meaningful kiss... Are you guys actually gay together?" Logan asked.

"Ewww! What! No!" James said nervously.

"Why would you ask that?" Kendall asked nervously.

Carlos and Logan glanced at each other, then laughed. "No one can fake a kiss that passionate!" Logan stated. James and Kendall looked at each other. They stared deep into each others eyes. Kendall stood up then glared evilly at Logan and Carlos who were laughing their asses off.

"We'll be back in a second..." Kendall said as he grabbed James and pulled him out of the classroom. James started at Kendall as he saw the back of that dirty blonde hair as he was being pulled into some unknown location. James smiled because the small touch of having Kendall firmly grip his wrist felt like the touch of an angel to James. There was something about Kendall, that just made James feel, amazing. Ever since that kiss. Ever since that poem. Ever since he held his hand for the first time ten minutes ago.

Kendall opened a door that was in the hallway. It was the generators room. Kendall pushed James in then closed and locked the door behind him. Kendall turned on the light and looked James straight in the eyes, ignoring his surroundings. There were a few metal shelves with cleaning products on them.

The boys stared at each other, no words could speak what they felt. All they could do was stare deeply into each others eyes.

"Kendall... Why did you-" Kendall cut James off by pressing his lips to against James'. James smiled into the kiss and softly pushed Kendall onto the door. The kiss was full of passion and love. James pulled away to stare at Kendall with lust filled eyes.

"This might sound crazy... But I think I'm really in love with you..." Kendall whispered. James rested his forehead on Kendall's.

"It's not crazy if I feel the same... But your straight..." James said softly. Both boys couldn't stop grinning at being near each other.

"I'm secretly bisexual... But your a 'ladies man'..." Kendall answered.

"I am. I have no interest in any men... Only you..." James answered. He sexily brushed his lips against Kendalls. Kendall pulled James impossibly closer to him and re-united their lips. James slowly licked along Kendall's lip, and Kendall parted their lips, giving James an entrance. After a hot make out session, Kendall pulled away and leaned his forehead on James'.

"James... I want you to be my boyfriend. I know we're best friends and all, but I just have this huge need to be with you..." Kendall admitte softly. He blushed slightly, but James didn't notice because of the bad lighting.

"Nothing right now could make me any happier... Then to know that I'm yours..." James whispered. Kendall smiled and pecked James' lips.

"We should probably go back to Logan and Carlos. Hey, do you want to stay over my place tonight? It's a Friday and our hockey game is tomorrow... I can just bring you with me if you want..." Kedall offered. James smiled and pecked his forehead.

"Knowung your my boyfriend now, I would love to stay the night..." James said in a sexy tone. Kendall smirked knowing what James was thinking.

"Only if we can get mum and Katie out of the house..." Kendall said teasingly. James followed Kendall out of the small room and back to where Logan and Carlos were.

"Where did you guys go?" Loan asked.

"I just had to talk to James..." Kendall said.

"About?" Carlos and Logan said in sync.

"That kiss. I wanted to explain how I knew kissing him would get rid of the teacher..." Kendall lied. But no one could tell.

"Alright. Well the principle came in. He sai that we can just stay in the classroom untill period 3, but he's finding us a new English teacher..." Logan announced. James and Kendall high fived. But the moment when their skin slightly touched, drove both boy's crazy. Even the slightest touch from the other makes them. Just melt, so imagine how they're going to feel tonight... This is called a strong, yet powerful love.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang, sending each student out of their classes and straight to the busses, their car's, bikes or how ever they came to school. Logan was followed by Kendall, James and Carlos to his car. Logan was the only one with a licence so far. The school day seemed long and endless to James and Kendall. All they wanted to do was have the feeling of love. They loved the feeling love had between them. It was so powerful, and they couldn't wait for the moment they could be alone and just in each other's arms.

Logan dropped Carlos off at his house, then made his way to James'. Logan and Kendall lived next door to each other, but Carlos' house was closer to the school, and James' was the furthest away from school and the guys. Logan parked in James' drive way.

"I'll be back in a second..." James said to Logan. Logan nodded and turned to Kendall who was in the passenger seat. James ran into his house. Logan observed the way Kendall payed close attention to James. Kendall watched James as if he were in slow motion. Each step James took seems perfect. Even the way James' hair softy bounced as he took each step was amazing. Then watching his ass as he walked almost turned Kendall on.

"Kendall! Why are you starring at James?" Logan asked for the third time.

"Because I like his shoes. He's wearing vans..." Kendall said softly. Logan rolled his Eye's then listened to the current song on the radio. Kendall started singing along to the song.

"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe." Logan and Kendall sang. James hoped into the back seat of the car and started singing with them. James and Logan started singing alone when Kendall stopped and payed close attention to James' sweet angelic voice. Logan continued driving while they all started singing.

Loan parked in his driveway then turned off his car. Logan walked to his house, and James followed Kendall to the Knights house.

Kendall opened the door and looked around. Jennifer walked towards them.

"James? Hi, I didn't know you were staying over tonight..." Jennifer said politely.

"Mum. James' mum is really busy tonight and needed either Logan, Carlos or I to have him spend the night." Kendall said softly.

"But with no offence, but why us an not Logan or Carlos?" Jennifer asked slightly annoyed.

"Officer Garcia had to take Carlos into work for work experience, and Logan's parents are out tonight, and they don't want Logan alone with James in their house. They don't trust it. Why?" Kendall answered.

"Because today we were supposed to go out to dinner for that special occasion I keep to myself. But I really need to go out in an hour. I'll take Katie, but you stay here with James then..." Jennifer said softly. Kendall and James smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay over mama Knight..." James thanked. She faked a smile at him.

"No problem sweetie..." She said softly.

"Cool. We'll just be in my room..." Kendall said. Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, while Kendall took James to his bedroom. They walked down the hall and into the bedroom in between Katie's and Jennifer's. Kendall opened the door and let Janes walk in. Kendall closed the door behind him then sat on his bed, while James put his bag down and sat at Kendalls desk. He turned the desk chair to face Kendall, who was laying on the bed.

"Kendall... Something's wrong with me..." James said softly.

"Really? Whats wrong?" Kendall asked in a worried tone.

"Every time I'm around you, I feel different. I feel like you and I are the only people here. I feel like I can't breathe because you take my breath away. Your like the gravity that's holding me down to earth. And I don't know what it is, or why I feel this way... What's wrong with me?" James said softly.

Kendall stood up and slowly walked towards James. "Well, if I feel exactly the same..." Kendall said softly. He sat on James' lap and rested his forehead against James'. He softly kissed the tip of James' nose, then he moved his head close to James' ear. He softly bit it, the whispered; "then I guess we must be in love..." Kendall pulled away and started into James' eyes. They didn't have to speak to know each others thoughts. They could see it in each other's eyes that they were in love. And it was very deep, and to make it all better, this was just the start of their amazing relationship.

"Kendall... I really love you..." James said softly.

"I really love you too..." Kendall said in the same soft voice. Kendall just sat on James, starring at him. And all James could do was stare back.

An hour had gone by, and all the 2 boys did was stare at each other and repeat the same three words. 'I love you...' The sound of the door handle being twisted made Kendall stand up and walk to his bed, not braking eye contact with James. Kendall sat on the bed staring at James when Jennifer walked in. Kendall didn't look at her, because he couldn't not look at James. They both lied the feeling they had from staring at one another. Jennifer was dressed formally.

"Kendall, I'm taking Katie out for the dinner now. Because its on the other side of town, so we will be back in about... 3 hours tops..." Jennifer said. Kendall nodded, not braking contact with James' eyes. "Kendall Donald Knight! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Jennifer yelled.

"Mum! I would if I could!" Kendall yelled.

"So your just gonna stare at James! That's not normal Kendall." Jennifer yelled. Kendall didn't care what normal was as long as he stared at James.

"Yes! It's a staring contest ok!" Kendall yelled. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll be back in a few hours..." She said. She pecked Kendall's temple then left the house with Katie, leaving James and Kendall alone.

"Why are we starring at each other?" James asked with a smile.

"Because it's all we can think of to do I guess..." Kendall answered. "What's the time?" Kendall added.

"It's... Do I have to check?" James asked while still starring at Kendall.

"I will keep my eyes closed while you check, then you won't miss starring at me..." Kendall offered. James nodded. As soon as Kendall closed his eyes, James grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

"It's 6:30..." James answered. Kendall smiled and opened his eyes.

"Come with me..." Kendall said. He grabbed James' hand and interlocked their fingers. James was pulled into the kitchen. James started at the back of Kendalls hair, admiring the way it was just, perfect. Almost as perfect as his. Kendall patted the bench, signalling James to sit on it. James sat on it then looked down at Kendall.

"Kendall, what are we doing?" James asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Have you ever tried red wine?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. "Well, we're both 17, and we will be aloud it next year. So we should try it now, so that we know what to expect next year... Right?" Kendall said. James nodded. Kendall grabbed 2 red wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Kendall looked up at James, then pressed his lips to James'. James leaned lower down and Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck. James pulled on Kendall's waist, making him one closer to him. James softly licked Kendall's bottom lip, and Kendall just slipped his tongue into James' mouth. Kendall pulled away after the kiss that lasted longer then he expected.

"Come with me..." Kendall whispered. Kendall grabbed the wine and the wine glasses, then walked towards the back yard. James followed him. Kendall opened the pool gate and put the wine and the wine glasses neatly next to the pool. "Mr. Diamond, would you care for a swim?" Kendall asked. James smiled and walked closer to Kendall. James lifted Kendall's shirt, and put it next to the wine and glasses. He then took off his own shirt and smiled at Kendall. Kendall took off his and James' pants. James smiled and picked Kendall up bridal style, then threw him into the pool. Kendall shot up from the heated water and stared at James.

"Dis you throw me into the pool?" Kendall yelled with a smile.

"I don't know. How else did you land in the pool?" James asked. Kendall swam to the edge and held his arm up to James.

"Can you help me up pretty boy?" Kendall asked playfully. James smirked.

"Well, If I'm really that pretty..." James said with a smile. He held Kendalls hand, but Kendall pulled James into the warm water. The pool was heated from because it was winter, and today wasn't a snowy day since winter had just started. James swam to Kendall's legs, then pulled him under water. The pool light was by the edge of the metal bars you use to climb I to the pool was lighting the pool. The light changed colours from red, to orange, to pink, to purple, to blue then back to red. James looked at Kendall who was confused to why he was pulled under water. James waved at him, which made Kendall chuckle. James grabbed Kendall and pulled him close to him. James hugged Kendall and jumped up to the surface with him. Kendall and James panted, but Kendall rested his head on James' chest. James wrapped his arms more tightly around the smaller boy. Kendall listened to how James' heart beat speed up when he grinded his head against the toned surface. Kendall softly smiled to himself.

"would you like some wine?" Kendall asked, still attached to James.

"I would love some..." James said. He leaned on his back, floating on the waters surface and let Kendall swim beside him. The 2 swam to where Kendall had put the wine. The sun had set and the moon and stars lit the winter sky. Kendall passed James a glass and held his own. He poured some for James and himself. He lifted his wine glass.

"A toast, to the start of a beautiful relationship..." Kendall announced. James raised his wine glass like Kendalls. They both brought the glasses to be level with themselves, then Kendall softly tapped the tip of his glass with The tip of James' glass. The two smiled then slowly sipped on the wine.

James put his drink down and looked at Kendall. "Dude that tastes really good. Do you think mama Knight will mind if we have the entire bottle?" James asked.

"She'll never know its gone. I bought it with her, and she never realised she bought 2 bottles. So I hid the extra one for a special occasion. And this is a special occasion..." Kendall answered.

"Then maybe, we should save the rest for next year, when we have our one year anniversary..." James said. Kendall smiled as both of them finished up on their drinks. James laid his back on the water and floated around the pool with Kendall by his side, doing the same thing. James looked over at Kendall, and Kendall have him a heart melting smile. James swam to a ledge that was in the edge of the pool, and Kendall swam to sit next to him. James flicked his hair, letting Kendalls heart melt this time. James smirked at Kendall, and held onto his hand. Kendall grinned at the warm touch. James pecked Kendalls cheek, then rested his head against Kendalls shoulder. Kendall smiled and rested his head on James' head. Kendall softly rubber hi legs against James' legs and twisted them together. The twist there for a while, just enjoying being in each others company. Kendall kissed the top of James' head.

"Do you want to go inside now?" Kendall asked. James smiled and stood up, then he say down again.

"It's kinda cold up there..." James said.

"Our towels are- we forgot to bring towels... So do you wanna just grab everything and run straight for the house?" Kendall asked. James nodded. They swam to the wine glasses then grabbed what they needed. "Ok, ready?" Kendall asked. James nodded then pecked Kedalls lips. They stood up out of the water, then bolted for the hpuse that was sitting in the middle of the cold state. The two boys ran into the house then ran straight into Kendall's bedroom. They jumped onto Kendall's bed then jumped under the covers. As soon as they were under, James gabbed Kendall and wrapped his arm's around him, making sure he was warm. They threw the sheet's over their heads and cuddled under the blanket.

"James, do you care that we're soaking wet?" Kendall asked.

"Not really... I actually did'nt notice until you brang it up...'' James admited. kendall smiled.

"Well, I think we should get changed into some clothes since we're in ur underwear..." Kendall said.  
"The final bell rang, sending each student out of their classes and straight to the busses, their car's, bikes or how ever they came to school. Logan was followed by Kendall, James and Carlos to his car. Logan was the only one with a licence so far. The school day seemed long and endless to James and Kendall. All they wanted to do was have the feeling of love. They loved the feeling love had between them. It was so powerful, and they couldn't wait for the moment they could be alone and just in each other's arms.

Logan dropped Carlos off at his house, then made his way to James'. Logan and Kendall lived next door to each other, but Carlos' house was closer to the school, and James' was the furthest away from school and the guys. Logan parked in James' drive way.

"I'll be back in a second..." James said to Logan. Logan nodded and turned to Kendall who was in the passenger seat. James ran into his house. Logan observed the way Kendall payed close attention to James. Kendall watched James as if he were in slow motion. Each step James took seems perfect. Even the way James' hair softy bounced as he took each step was amazing. Then watching his ass as he walked almost turned Kendall on.

"Kendall! Why are you starring at James?" Logan asked for the third time.

"Because I like his shoes. He's wearing vans..." Kendall said softly. Logan rolled his Eye's then listened to the current song on the radio. Kendall started singing along to the song.

"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe." Logan and Kendall sang. James hoped into the back seat of the car and started singing with them. James and Logan started singing alone when Kendall stopped and payed close attention to James' sweet angelic voice. Logan continued driving while they all started singing.

Loan parked in his driveway then turned off his car. Logan walked to his house, and James followed Kendall to the Knights house.

Kendall opened the door and looked around. Jennifer walked towards them.

"James? Hi, I didn't know you were staying over tonight..." Jennifer said politely.

"Mum. James' mum is really busy tonight and needed either Logan, Carlos or I to have him spend the night." Kendall said softly.

"But with no offence, but why us an not Logan or Carlos?" Jennifer asked slightly annoyed.

"Officer Garcia had to take Carlos into work for work experience, and Logan's parents are out tonight, and they don't want Logan alone with James in their house. They don't trust it. Why?" Kendall answered.

"Because today we were supposed to go out to dinner for that special occasion I keep to myself. But I really need to go out in an hour. I'll take Katie, but you stay here with James then..." Jennifer said softly. Kendall and James smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay over mama Knight..." James thanked. She faked a smile at him.

"No problem sweetie..." She said softly.

"Cool. We'll just be in my room..." Kendall said. Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, while Kendall took James to his bedroom. They walked down the hall and into the bedroom in between Katie's and Jennifer's. Kendall opened the door and let Janes walk in. Kendall closed the door behind him then sat on his bed, while James put his bag down and sat at Kendalls desk. He turned the desk chair to face Kendall, who was laying on the bed.

"Kendall... Something's wrong with me..." James said softly.

"Really? Whats wrong?" Kendall asked in a worried tone.

"Every time I'm around you, I feel different. I feel like you and I are the only people here. I feel like I can't breathe because you take my breath away. Your like the gravity that's holding me down to earth. And I don't know what it is, or why I feel this way... What's wrong with me?" James said softly.

Kendall stood up and slowly walked towards James. "Well, if I feel exactly the same..." Kendall said softly. He sat on James' lap and rested his forehead against James'. He softly kissed the tip of James' nose, then he moved his head close to James' ear. He softly bit it, the whispered; "then I guess we must be in love..." Kendall pulled away and started into James' eyes. They didn't have to speak to know each others thoughts. They could see it in each other's eyes that they were in love. And it was very deep, and to make it all better, this was just the start of their amazing relationship.

"Kendall... I really love you..." James said softly.

"I really love you too..." Kendall said in the same soft voice. Kendall just sat on James, starring at him. And all James could do was stare back.

An hour had gone by, and all the 2 boys did was stare at each other and repeat the same three words. 'I love you...' The sound of the door handle being twisted made Kendall stand up and walk to his bed, not braking eye contact with James. Kendall sat on the bed staring at James when Jennifer walked in. Kendall didn't look at her, because he couldn't not look at James. They both lied the feeling they had from staring at one another. Jennifer was dressed formally.

"Kendall, I'm taking Katie out for the dinner now. Because its on the other side of town, so we will be back in about... 3 hours tops..." Jennifer said. Kendall nodded, not braking contact with James' eyes. "Kendall Donald Knight! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Jennifer yelled.

"Mum! I would if I could!" Kendall yelled.

"So your just gonna stare at James! That's not normal Kendall." Jennifer yelled. Kendall didn't care what normal was as long as he stared at James.

"Yes! It's a staring contest ok!" Kendall yelled. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll be back in a few hours..." She said. She pecked Kendall's temple then left the house with Katie, leaving James and Kendall alone.

"Why are we starring at each other?" James asked with a smile.

"Because it's all we can think of to do I guess..." Kendall answered. "What's the time?" Kendall added.

"It's... Do I have to check?" James asked while still starring at Kendall.

"I will keep my eyes closed while you check, then you won't miss starring at me..." Kendall offered. James nodded. As soon as Kendall closed his eyes, James grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

"It's 6:30..." James answered. Kendall smiled and opened his eyes.

"Come with me..." Kendall said. He grabbed James' hand and interlocked their fingers. James was pulled into the kitchen. James started at the back of Kendalls hair, admiring the way it was just, perfect. Almost as perfect as his. Kendall patted the bench, signalling James to sit on it. James sat on it then looked down at Kendall.

"Kendall, what are we doing?" James asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Have you ever tried red wine?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. "Well, we're both 17, and we will be aloud it next year. So we should try it now, so that we know what to expect next year... Right?" Kendall said. James nodded. Kendall grabbed 2 red wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Kendall looked up at James, then pressed his lips to James'. James leaned lower down and Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck. James pulled on Kendall's waist, making him one closer to him. James softly licked Kendall's bottom lip, and Kendall just slipped his tongue into James' mouth. Kendall pulled away after the kiss that lasted longer then he expected.

"Come with me..." Kendall whispered. Kendall grabbed the wine and the wine glasses, then walked towards the back yard. James followed him. Kendall opened the pool gate and put the wine and the wine glasses neatly next to the pool. "Mr. Diamond, would you care for a swim?" Kendall asked. James smiled and walked closer to Kendall. James lifted Kendall's shirt, and put it next to the wine and glasses. He then took off his own shirt and smiled at Kendall. Kendall took off his and James' pants. James smiled and picked Kendall up bridal style, then threw him into the pool. Kendall shot up from the heated water and stared at James.

"Dis you throw me into the pool?" Kendall yelled with a smile.

"I don't know. How else did you land in the pool?" James asked. Kendall swam to the edge and held his arm up to James.

"Can you help me up pretty boy?" Kendall asked playfully. James smirked.

"Well, If I'm really that pretty..." James said with a smile. He held Kendalls hand, but Kendall pulled James into the warm water. The pool was heated from because it was winter, and today wasn't a snowy day since winter had just started. James swam to Kendall's legs, then pulled him under water. The pool light was by the edge of the metal bars you use to climb I to the pool was lighting the pool. The light changed colours from red, to orange, to pink, to purple, to blue then back to red. James looked at Kendall who was confused to why he was pulled under water. James waved at him, which made Kendall chuckle. James grabbed Kendall and pulled him close to him. James hugged Kendall and jumped up to the surface with him. Kendall and James panted, but Kendall rested his head on James' chest. James wrapped his arms more tightly around the smaller boy. Kendall listened to how James' heart beat speed up when he grinder his head against the toned surface. Kendall softly smiled to himself.

"would you like some wine?" Kendall asked, still attached to James.

"I would love some..." James said. He leaned on his back, floating on the waters surface and let Kendall swim beside him. The 2 swam to where Kendall had put the wine. The sun had set and the moon and stars lit the winter sky. Kendall passed James a glass and held his own. He poured some for James and himself. He lifted his wine glass.

"A toast, to the start of a beautiful relationship..." Kendall announced. James raised his wine glass like Kendalls. They both brought the glasses to be level with themselves, then Kendall softly tapped the tip of his glass with The tip of James' glass. The two smiled then slowly sipped on the wine.

James put his drink down and looked at Kendall. "Dude that tastes really good. Do you think mama Knight will mind if we have the entire bottle?" James asked.

"She'll never know its gone. I bought it with her, and she never realised she bought 2 bottles. So I hid the extra one for a special occasion. And this is a special occasion..." Kendall answered.

"Then maybe, we should save the rest for next year, when we have our one year anniversary..." James said. Kendall smiled as both of them finished up on their drinks. James laid his back on the water and floated around the pool with Kendall by his side, doing the same thing. James looked over at Kendall, and Kendall have him a heart melting smile. James swam to a ledge that was in the edge of the pool, and Kendall swam to sit next to him. James flicked his hair, letting Kendalls heart melt this time. James smirked at Kendall, and held onto his hand. Kendall grinned at the warm touch. James pecked Kendalls cheek, then rested his head against Kendalls shoulder. Kendall smiled and rested his head on James' head. Kendall softly rubber hi legs against James' legs and twisted them together. The twist there for a while, just enjoying being in each others company. Kendall kissed the top of James' head.

"Do you want to go inside now?" Kendall asked. James smiled and stood up, then he say down again.

"It's kinda cold up there..." James said.

"Our towels are- we forgot to bring towels... So do you wanna just grab everything and run straight for the house?" Kendall asked. James nodded. They swam to the wine glasses then grabbed what they needed. "Ok, ready?" Kendall asked. James nodded then pecked Kedalls lips.

"But I like seeing my Kendall shirtless... Does my Kendall not like my perfect body?" James asked in a baby voice. Kendall smirked.

"We don't have to put our shirt's on..." Kendall said softly. James grinned then climbed out of the bed that was wet where the boys were laying. They put on their pj pant's and left the shirts by the bed. "We have to put them on when Mum and Katie come home though...: kendall said poiting at the shirts. James pouted but grabbed Kendall. He wrapped his arms around him, and kendall just looked up at James. Enjoying seeing his smiling, happy face. James grinned and landed backwards onto the bed, letting Kendall just lay ontop of him. Kendall nuzzeled their noses, then softly brushed his lips over James'. James connected their lips. Kendall deepened it, then rolled over and pulled James ontop of him. Kendall wrapped his arms around James, and James straddled over Kendall while they were still kissing. The kiss was full of passion and a little lust. James rand his hands over Kendall's covered legs, then over his bare hips and ribs, sending goosebumps down Kendalls arms, legs and spine. Kendall slowly slipped his tounge into James' mouth and made sure he tasted every single inch of it. He pulled away then stared at James.

"You were a great freind before..." Kendall rested James' head on his bare chest. "But now, I am so happy and lucky that I have you as an amazing boyfreind. Thank you for coming into my life James..." Kendall said. James smiled then felt Kendall's place a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you Kendall... And nothing will ever change that..." James said softly as he fell asleep in the storng embrace he was wrapped in. Kendall soon fell asleep just slightly after.


	3. Chapter 3

James slowly opened his eyes to the sudden burst of light that crept in threw the blinds. He softly turned around to see Kendall still holding a tight grip around him. James looked up and watched as the sleeping teen slept a peaceful sleep. Kendall's nose softly twitched and a slight snore escaped his lips. James smiled at the soft sound, and placed his lips on Kendall's. Surprisingly, James felt Kendall lock his lips on James'. James smiled then sat up, but Kendall pulled him back over him, causing James to straddle over him.

"What do you plan on doing tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing so far... why?" James responded.

"Because I would like to take you on a date..." Kendall answered. He pecked James' lips.

"Good morning then..." James said with a smile.

"Morning gorgeous..." Kendall said. James stood up with Kendall. "What would you like for breakfast?" Kendall asked. James raised his arms and stretched out his body.

"I'll have what ever you have... But I have to admit it, last night I had the best sleep I had ever had in ages..." James admitted. Kendall smirked at him then pulled on James' waist, and pulled him close into a passionate kiss.

"Dude I'm hungry..." James said after he pulled away. Kendall smiled at him then grabbed his hand.

"Then we should have some waffles..." Kendall said. James smiled at the comment.

"Ok. But can we have some scrambled eggs with them?" James asked. "You make the best scrambled egg..." James said.

"And you make the best bacon. So how about we make some eggs, bacon and waffles?" Kendall said.

"Sounds great!" James responded, then a thought came to his mind. "When do you think we should tell them about us?" James asked. The two couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"mum and Katie?" Kendqll stated. james nodded. "well... Maybe When one of them walk in on us ass fucking..." Kendall answered. They just laughed at each other as stood in each others arms. Kendalls comments gave James good but dirty thoughts.

"Kendall?"James asked seriously, but was still smiling at the sight of his lover.

"Yes?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"I have two question. One is, why don't we call each other babe like most couples do, and two, is when will we be ready to actually have sex?" James asked seriously, with a soft smile.

"We will call each other babe if it feels right. We are really in love with each other and all, but we don't have to do all that corny shit. And we will be ready to have sex when the time comes. And that time could be tonight, tomorrow night, next week, next month... When we're ready..." Kendall answered softly smiling. James nodded his head. "But I think mum and Katie should know we're dating..." Kendall said softer then his smile.

"Then let's go do that right now..." James said. He grabbed a hold of Kendalls hand, but Kendall pulled him away from the door before James could pull him out. "What's wrong?" James asked at the immediate stop.

"What if she doesn't let you sleep over anymore? Or what if she gets angry at the fact I'm gay?" Kendall said in a panicking tone.

"You said you were Bi... And she's your mum. She's really sweet and I'm sure she'll understand..." James said softly. He pecked his lovers lips, then opened the door, still holding Kendall's hand. James walked Kendall to the kitchen, then looked around. No one was awake yet. Kendall walked to the fridge and got a few eggs, some bacon, bread, butter, orange and mango juice, milk and waffle mix. James pulled the waffle iron, toaster, a frying pan, a spatula, two glass cups and a few plates. James started mixing the waffle mix and making them, and Kendall started making some scrambled eggs. While the waffles were cooking, James switched to making bacon while Kendall made some toast.

The guys finished all of their cooking then sat at the table. Kendall poured them both some juice, then started eating. Jennifer slolwy walked into the dinning room.

"That smells and looks good... Did you make me some?" She asked.

"Yeah. There's two plates in the microwave with yours and Katie's breakfast on it..." Kendall answered. The boys made a lot of food, meaning there was enough left for Katie and Jennifer. Jennifer smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to tell her now? Or should we wait for another time..." James whispered.

"Can you please tell her when she sits down?" Kendall whispered. Jennifer sat down with the larger plate of food that sat in the microwave.

"What are you boys whispering about?" She asked. Kendall was nervous, and James could feel it in his gut, so he slowly rubbed his hand along the inside of Kendalls thigh to calm him down a little bit. The feeling of James' hand running along the covered surface of Kendalls leg calmed him down.

"Ms. Knight... Kendall and I have a very important thing to tell you. You have to understand us, and not judge us straight away..." Janes said softly. She slowly nodded her head. "Kendall, I think it would be best if you told her..." James said softly. James stared at Kendall with encouraging Eye's.

"Well... Mum. First thing is, I am not gay. I decided that I'm bisexual..." Kendall said softly.

"What made you decide that hun?" Jennifer asked.

"Well... Logan, Carlos, James and I wanted to get rid of our English teacher... She hated gay people. So in class me and James pretended to be gay together..." Kendall paused for a second, feeling more nervous. He looked down at his leg that no longer had a big hand running up and down it. He looked up at James and James have him a sweet, loving smile. Kendall smiled then looked at Jennifer. "Me and James kissed in class..." He paused again. He didn't expect to see Jennifer's facial expression as a normal expression, he was expecting mad, angry or maybe even upset. But she was just normal. Kendall continued, "And something seemed so right instead of wrong. Ever since that, we find it hard I leave each others side. We for even have to speak to each other, we just have to stare at each other because it feels like our eyes speak for us. And all they say is I Love You. Mum, me and James started dating yesterday..." Kendall said the last sentence quietly. James raised Kendalls chin and stared at him.

"You did great..." He whispered. Kendall smiled then returned his gaze to his mother.

"Kendall... I'm proud that you feel that way. I will support you with your decision. But do t have any gay sex under my roof... And don't do any PDA in front of Katie..." Jennifer said. Kendall grinned.

"But just remember I'm not gay. Neither is James. James is-"

"Only attracted to Kendall. So I guess you could say I'm Kendall-Sexual..." James interrupted Kendall proudly. Kendall smirked at the comment.

"That's great then... If you guys get married in Canada or something, make sure you adopt a baby or something cause' I still want grand children..." Jennifer said.

"You have Katie ya' know..." Kendall said.

"Oh... Still. I'd like at least one that I can baby. Katie's children will probably be just like her and her husband when and if she gets one." Jennifer said. Kendall smiled, but was slightly confused.

"Well, can me and James go on a date tonight? Cause' I already have it planned but I need you to drop us off there..." Kendall said.

"Only if it's ok with James' parents..." Jennifer said.

"I called mum up, she said I can stay with Kendall all week end..." James said.

"Really? Brooke said that?" Jennifer asked. James nodded.

"Yeah..." James said.

"Oh, Carlos and Logan wanted us to meet them at the rink in like, 20 minutes. Mum, can we get changed so you can drop us off?" Kendall asked. Jennifer nodded. James and Kendall finished their food then washed the dishes. When they were done they went into Kendalls room.

"I didn't know Carlos and Logan wanted to meet us at the rink..." James said.

"I didn't know your mum said you could stay over all week end." Kendall said.

"I know you can't live with out me..." James said with a smirk. Both boys changed into their hockey uniforms. James brought his with him because they had a game tomorrow.

"But I just feel like doing my two favourite things. Hanging at the ice rink, and being with you." Kendall said.

"Awww you sexy cheesy man..." James said in a baby voice. "Anyway, mum and dad had to go sort a few things out. Meaning dads wife is being a bitch so he needs a familiar woman to sleep with for a few days in Vegas..." James added.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked as they finished changing.

"When dads wife gets annoying, he tells her he's planning a business trip. When in reality, he's spending the week end in Vegas sleeping with my mum and getting waisted." James answered.

"Oh... How does that work?" Kendall asked.

"Mum never re-married or changed her last name. She's still Brooke Diamond, and he's still Steven Diamond." James answered. But he just didn't care about anything but Kendall and himself.

"Well, let's head down to the rink..." Kendall said. James grinned and followed Kendall out to the car Jennifer was driving them in.

~ At The Rink ~

Kendall and James got out of the car then walked into the ice rink. They walked to a bench and looked around. Only a few people were here, which was awesome cause usually this place was packed on week ends. But hockey players decided to stop coming down to the rink on week ends unless they had a game to play. James and Kendall pulled their skates out of their bags, then put them on.

"Urgh!" James groaned. Kendall stood up and leaned against his hockey stick. He looked down at James.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I messed up my skates. I was tieng them up, but I think I did it wrong..." Kendall put his hockey stick down then kneeled down to fix James' skates. "But it's weird because this happens a lot... Am I not perfect enough for the skates?" James complained. Kendall stood up when he finished and stared at James.

"Your perfect to me and you..." Kendall said. James smiled and slightly blushed at the comment.

"Do you have a puck? Because a little one on one won't hurt will it?" James asked.

"A little one on one won't hurt? You realise that sounds really wrong right?" Kendall said with a chuckle. James chuckled then grabbed a puck from his bag.

"Get on the ice Knight! No ones on there so, we can play until people get back on." James said. James and Kendall skated into the middle. Kendall pointed to his net, and James pointed to his. James held the puck then tapped Kendalls hockey stick. They stated at each other then James dropped the puck. Kendall hit it in the direction of James' net. Kendall skated for it as James chased him.

What the boys didn't realise, was there was a man watching them. He had chocolate skin and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit. He walked down from the row of seat he was sitting on and to the edge of the rink. Kendall and James finished their game and skated of the ice. They sat down on the bench when the man walked up to them. He was holding an envelope and a hockey shirt.

"What's your name young man?" He asked with a deep sort of voice as he looked at Kendall.

"Kendall Knight... Why?" Kendall responded nervously. He looked at James then back at the man.

"Mr. Knight, would you like to skate with Golden Gofer High School every week end?" He asked. Kendall grinned.

"Oh my god! I would love too!" Kendall said excitedly. He stood up then shook the mans hand. He passed him the envelop.

"Give this to your mother please, and I hope to see you there..." The man said. He smiled then walked away. Kendall looked at James then hugged him.

"Oh my god! This is great isn't it!" Kendall said happily. James grinned and hugged him back.

"It's amazing! But isn't Golden Gofer High on the other side of Minnesota?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's really far away from here... But I'm sure mum will drive me there and back..." Kendall said softly. James smiled.

"I am proud of you my sexy man beast..." James said happily. Kendall smiled at being called a sexy man beast.

"I think Mum is coming to pick us up now, so we should go wait out the front..." Kendall said.

James pecked Kendalls lips then stood up once they grabbed everything and walked out. They stood out the front and saw Jennifer parked in a car park. They walked to the car and sat in the back seat, while Katie was in the passenger seat.

"How are you 'love birds' going?" Katie asked as she sang the words 'love birds'.

"Amazing! Mum! This guy from Golden Gofer High School offered me to go skate with the team every week end!" Kendall said excitedly. She smiled as she drove home.

"That's great sweetie! So, James, are you staying with us all week end?" Jennifer responded.

"Is it ok? I don't want to stay alone at mums house, and last time I stayed alone with my step mum at dads house, she tried to sleep with me... So Can I stay with you guys till mum and dad are back?" James asked.

"Well of course you can. But you have to sleep on Kendalls floor..." Jennifer responded with sympathy. James smiled at Kendall who was beaming from having his boyfriend with him and an amazing hockey opportunity.

~ Back At The Knights House ~

Kendall, James and Katie all followed Jennifer into the house. "Kendall, I need to speak to you..." Jennifer said. Kendall nodded.

"James, just go sit in my room, I'll be there in a second..." Kendall said. James nodded then started to walk Kendall's room. Kendall faced Jennifer and Katie went to do her own thing.

"Can I please have that envelope?" She asked. Kendall nodded and passed her the envelope. She took it and started opening it. She took out a few papers and started reading. She walked into the kitchen while reading, then leaned over the bench and finished her reading. She put the papers down, then looked up at Kendall. "Kendall sweetie... If you want to play with this team, you have to attend the school... And the only way you can attend the school is if you become a boarding student there..." Jennifer said softly.

"Please enrolled me there! It's my dream to play on this team! Opportunities like this come once in a life time, I can't shut down a once in a life time opportunity like this. Please enrolled me..." Kendall pleaded.

"But your enrolled in Minnesota State High School... You can't just ch-"

"I need this mum! It's my dream!" Kendall yelled, cutting Jennifer off. Jennifer pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine... I'll enrolled you." She said. He grinned. "But don't get too excited. You don't get too see your boyfriend at all..." Jennifer added. Kendall's heart dropped at her comment.

"James..." He chocked out softly.

"I'll give you till Monday to decide... Think about it Kendall. Alright?" Jennifer said. Kendall nodded. "You can go into your room now. Talk to James about it too..." Jennifer added. Kendall nodded then walked to his room. He opened the door and saw James laying on his bed, with his back on top of his sheets, playing on his phone.

"James, I need to talk to you about something really important..." Kendall said softly. James could sense Kendall was upset. So he stood up and hugged Kendall. Kendall hugged back and inhaled the beautiful scent James held. It was a mix of slight sweat, a fancy shampoo/conditioner, hair spray, hair moose and cuda men deodorant. Kendall looked up at James.

"James..." Kendall slowly started. It hurt him to say what he was going to say. He was just so in love.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Warning: Very yummy yummy man sex may appear...Skip if you don't find men sex yummy... Continue reading if you do. The man sex isn't important to the story, and neither is this chapter so it won't be so bad to skip. :) ~

"James... are you ready for our date tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Are you sure that's what you wanted to ask? You seemed really sad..." James stated.

"I'm not sad about anything. I'm just a little nervous..." Kendall said.

"Well I'm not ready because we have a game in a few hours. Remember?" James asked.

"Oh yeah..." Kendall said.

~ 6:45 pm In The Knights House ~

"Thanks mum..." Kendall whispered to Jennifer. She smiled.

"No problem sweetie..." She responded. While Kendall and James were playing hockey, Kendall asked Jennifer to set up his and James's date for him. It was a surprise for James, but not to Kendall. Kendall had change into a pair of jeans with a buttoned up shirt, and James walked out with rip jeans and his lucky white V-neck on.

"Do you have a jumper?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I have a nice white one... Do you have one?" James responded.

"Yeah, it's a black leather one. Are you ready to go?"Kendall asked.

"Yeah... Sorry it took me half an hour to do my hair. Usually it takes forty five minutes..." James said softly.

"It's ok because you look really hot..." Kendall flirted. James smirked.

"Ok, can you boys go hop in the car now?" Jennifer said. The boys smiled and walked out to the car hand in hand. They sat in the back seat with each other, then Jennifer got into the driver seat and drove to the secret location.

Jennifer parked the car and dropped Kendall and James off. "Kendall, I'll be here to pick you up at midnight, ok? Also, call me if anything goes wrong." Jennifer made herself clear. Kendall nodded.

"Sure thing mum..." Kendall said. She smiled then drove off. James looked around at the unfamiliar location. There were rocks, trees, grass and the sky was clear as.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"Shhh... You'll see soon..." Kendall said romantically. James smiled as Kendall took his hand. they walked through some bushes, and into an opening. The opening had a picnic rug laid out. On the rug was a candle with a picnic basket next to it. This opening was a small circle looking place. There was an arch made of two trees leaning into each other at the front of the opening that Kendall walked James too. They stop there and looked from the arch. James looked down and saw the face of the mountain, and when he looked up he could see the small town called Minnesota. Kendall laid on the mat, and James followed and laid next to him. Kendall was laying on his side, facing James. And James did the same but faced Kendall.

"I packed some really nice things for us. I even packed something really nice that mum doesn't know I packed..." Kendall said softly with a smirk. James smirked.

"Can I see what you packed then?" James asked. Kendall shook his head then sat up.

"I'm just going to pull some stuff out..." Kendall said. Kendall grabbed two bowels out. One filled with strawberries and cherries and the other with chocolate sauce. Kendall put them down then pulled a strawberry from the bowel. He dipped it in the chocolate then looked at James. James smiled as Kendall slowly fed him the strawberries and chocolate.

"Do you want some?" James asked as he grabbed a cherrie and dipped it in the chocolate. Kendall smiled.

"Yes please..." Kendall said. James smiled and slowly fed him the chocolate covered cherries. Once they were empty, Kendall pulled a bottle with red liquid on the inside.

"What's that?" James asked.

"I couldn't get us any wine, so I got us apple and black current juice instead..." Kendall answered as he poured the juice into some wine glasses. James smiled more. Kendall passed him a glass, then drank from his own as James drank his.

"Now, would you like to see the surprise I brought?" Kendall asked. James nodded. Kendall pulled a bottle of lube from the basket. "Would you like too use some?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Just shut up and kiss me..." James commanded playfull. Kendall grinned then straddled over James and softly kissed his lips. James deepened the kiss, making Kendall softly moan. Kendall pushed James down onto the rug softly. Kendall pulled away then started taking off his shirt, by un-buttoning one button at a time, really slowly. James got annoyed and ripped Kendall shirt off. Kendall smirked at the way he made James get so annoyed so easily. Kendall kissed James again, and made this one way more passionate then he expected. James kissed back just as passionately. Kendall pulled away then slowly raised James' shirt. A cold breeze blew over them, making them shiver. But it didn't really matter to them, because they were keeping each other warm with their body heat.

Kendall pecked James' lips, then started to kiss along his jawline, then down his neck. This gave James goose bumps. Kendall slowly grazed his teeth along the side of James' neck. Kendall softly bit down on the par of James' neck where he could feel his pulse. James moaned when Kendall slowly started sucking. Kendall pulled away to admire the purple looking mark he left.

"That mean your mine..." Kendall said. James chuckled at his corny comment. Kendall smiled and started kissing down James' chest and belly. He made sure his kisses were exra sweet around James' abs. James softly moaned. Kendall kissed back up his belly, abs and chest, then kissed his lips once again. To make the kiss seem more sexual, Kendall slowly fronded his body against James. He loved the feeling of his growing erection rub against the erection James was forming. Kendall sat up again and took of James' belt quickly. As soon as James' belt was off, Kendall pulled James' jeans off. Kendall stared at the huge bulge that was in James' boxers. But he just shrugged his shoulder and pulled James' pants off entirely. Another cold breeze blew over his erection. Kendall wrapped his lips around James' knob, and let his warm, moist lips sit there for a while. Kendall slowly took more of the errected member into his mouth. James' legnth seemed to be to long to fit entirely into Kedalls mouth, as Kendall softly gaged on the member. James softly tugged on Kendalls hair, trying to pull him away before his orgasim would be emptied into Kendalls mouth. But Kendall stayed as he was dieing to taste the sticky liquid.

"K-Kendall... N-no! Move I'm about to-" James tried warning him but he moaned as he filled Kendall's mouth. The moan came out so deeply, as did his orgasim. Kendall swallowed it but left a little in his mouth. Kendall re-united his and James' lips. James was a little disgusted by tasting himself on Kendall's tounge.

"You can thank me for solving your problem..." Kendall said in a low husky voice.

"Not untill you thank me for solving yours..." James said in the same tone.

"And how will you solve it?" Kendalla sled. The way James was looking at him Just made him even harder then he was before.

"Just grab that lube, and fuck me..." James whispered. Kendall rested his forehead on James'.

"Only if you apply the lube..." Kedall whispered. James smirked then grabbed the lube. Kendall stood on his knees and removed his pants and boxers. James stared at Kendalls erection.

"God, that's bigger then I thought..." James said softly.

"Speak for yourself. I couldn't even fit your entire legnth in my mouth..." Kendall said playfully. But all of his thoughts faded away as James slowly massaged the lube onto Kendalls aching member. Kendall moaned loudly as James rubbed harder.

"Fuck! Turn onto your stomache right now!" Kendall almost yelled. James layed on his stomach then Kendall some lube on his fingers. Then he inserted his fingers into James' hole. He slowly moved them around, then slolwy made sizzoring actions. Then Kendall pulled his fingers out and placed hi hand on James' hips as he couldn't take the pain of having suck an aching erection any more.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"As long as you are..." James said softly.

"Fuck I'm more then ready..." Kendall said as he slipped his knob into James just a little bit James gasped but held in his comment. Kendall slowly went down deeper and deeper. James had a tear slowly escape his eye.

"How the fuck were your two fingers ever going to prepare me for this fucking pain?" James yelled as a huge amount of pain flared into his ass. Kendall just held himself up over James, and didn't move out or around in him.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you... Your just so tight..." Kendall said softly.

"Try slamming into me. Maybe that will make it feel better..." James suggeste.

"What if it hurts you?" Kendall asked.

"Just fuck me already!" James yelled. Kendall softly smiled then puls himself out, then slammed into James. James cried out in pain. But Kebdall tried again, and again, and again. Making it only a little less painful every time. But one slam, which was planed to e the final slam, was the slam that hit James' prostate. As soon as Kendall hit that sweet spot, it sent both boys into a world of ecstasy.

Kendall started slamming into James harder and harder then before. Every time his duck made contact with James' prostate, a loud and deep moan escaped both boys lips. Kendall continued slamming into James. Kendall moved his hands off of James' hips (which he had an excellent grip on) and slowly started stroking James.

"Harder Kendall! faster Kendall!" James moaned.

"Say my name!" Kendall moaned.

"Kendall." James softly moaned.

"Louder!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall!" James yelled.

"Louder!" Kendall yelled.

"Fuck me harder and faster Kendall Donald Knight!" James screamed with pleasure. Kendalls thrusting became more forceful and faster with each slam. The boys didn't notice the sound of their bodies being slapped against each other due to their loud, and deep moans.

Kendall eventually emptied his load into James. With one final moan, Kendall collapsed onto James' back. Both boys panted. Kendall pulled out of James, making both boys cold from the cold night. The boys were covered in cum and sweat.

"Luckily I brang something to clean ourselves with..." Kendall said softly. James smiled and sat up. Kendall passed James a towel as he had his own. They cleaned up then got dressed. James layed down with Kendalls in his arms. They both looked up at the beautiful starry sky.

"I love you James..." Kendall said softly.

"I love you more Kendall..." James whispered.

"But I love you most..." Kendall whispered. James kissed Kendalls forehead.

"Dude, my ass really hurts..." James said softly.

"I guess that's my way of saying thank you..." Kendall stated in a jokey tone. James chuckled and stared into the beautiful night.


	5. Chapter 5

James and Kendall just laid in each others arms for the rest if the night. Then they went home. When they got back to Kendalls house, they felt tired and went to bed. Kendall and James spooned, but Kendall was the bigger spoon. He held James tightly too him as he thought about everything. He thought about James, his hockey scholarship...

'SHIT! What do I do? Taking the scholarship means leaving James, staying with James means leaving my dream...' Kendall thought to himself.

~ In The Morning ~

Everyone woke up and started eating break fast. It wasn't anything fancy, it was just a bowel of porridge with honey poured over it. As the boys ate along with Katie and Jennifer, Kendalls thoughts almost became out of control.

"Mum... I need to speak to you..." Kendall said as he stood up. She nodded and followed her son into the next room.

"what's wrong sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

"I think I decided what I want to do... I think that taking the scholarship will be best for me. Then mine and James' relationship can continue when everything's over, hopefully. But how do I tell him that? How do I tell him that I'm leaving next Sunday? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to tell him that I'm leaving him until I graduate... I'm scared he won't love me by the time my time there is done... But I need to have this scholarship..." Kendall said softly.

"Don't tell him that your leaving. Just leave and don't come back." Jennifer suggested.

"There is no way I could do that. I would t be able to live with my self knowing I broke his heart by just getting up and leaving..." Kendall said softly.

"I know that you can tell him. Your a brave, strong boy. You can do it." Jennifer said supportingly. Kendall took in a deep breath then walked back to James.

"Go change into some better clothes. We are going to go to the park for a little while..." Kendall said softly. James nodded and finished up. James picked up his bowel but Kendall took it from him. "It's ok, I'll go wash this up for you. You just go get ready..." Kendall said with a warm smile that seemed so cold.

"Ok..." James said as he pecked Kendalls lips.

"Awwww!" Katie said. James blushed then ran to Kendalls room to change. Kendall licked his lips then walked into the kitchen to wash his and James' bowels.

Once he was finished, he walked into his bedroom and every single thought left his mind from what he saw. James was looking into Kendalls mirror a he styled his hair. What made Kendall melt was the way James was shirtless and his baggy jeans sat just below the elastic on his boxers.

"Oh, hey Kendall..." James said as he noticed Kendall looked star struck.

"H-hey... Damn! How date you look so sexy!" Kendall commented. James smiled and did spirit fingers. Kendall walked closer to James, closing the door with him. Kendall walked closer to James and kissed his lips. The kiss became heated very quickly. Both boys smiled into the kiss. Kendall softly pushed James backwards, making him land on the bed. Kendall straddled over James. He stared down at James, then smiled a little.

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk in the park?" James asked with a cheeky tone in his voice.

"Well... I guess I have something do much better in mind..." Kendall said as he reunited their lips.

Kendall pulled away and took off his shirt. James smiled and kissed around Kendalls abs. Kendlal soft moaned then kisse James lips again. Soon both boys were hard naked.

James pushed Kendall onto the bed so he would lay on hos stomach. Then James gripped Kendalls hips and slowly started thrusting into Kendall from behind.

The boys both had some sweet yummy man sex then decided to start heading to the park.

They walks thought he park hand in hand, and ignored all of the evil glares people gave them. Kendall sat James down on a swing and say in the one next too him.

"James, I need to tell you something really important..." Kendall said softly.

"You've an tell me anythj g..." James said with a soft smile.

"I love you, I do..." Kendall stopped and looked at hos feet. "But I think that I'm gonna take the hockey scholarship." Kendall said softly. James stared at him speechless.

~ Sorry about how crappy the man sex part was. I wrote it while my dad was watching me write it. Hesaid I can only write that part I'd it's not too dirty. And he 'aprooved' of what I wrote. But I'm lot fonan use hos approval next time... ~


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" James chocked out.

"It's the best thing to do for my future. It's always been a dream of mine to become a professional hockey player. And I feel this is the path to go down to get there. I really want to stay here with you, but I'm only on the other side of town. I know we won't see each other that much, but we can still text and call each other. Just remember one thing..." Kendall said in a sweet voice. He stared at James for a moment, as he could feel not only his, but James' pain. "I love you..." Kendall whispered. James hugged Kendall.

'I don't want you to go! I don't know how I would be able to live in a world without you! I can't live with out your love!' James thought as he hugged Kendall tightly. James' eyes became teary and he continued squeezing Kendall.

"I love you too..." James said into Kendall's shoulder.

"James!" A woman's voice screeched. "I've been looking all over town for you! I went to the Knights house and not only discover your gay and dating Kendall, but I also find out that your in the park with out a parent!"

James looked up at the woman nervously, and he knew instantly who's voice was yelling at him. He knew this person way too well.

"Mum, I'm sorry. We just fell in love. And Kendall had something, important, to say too me." James said as he acted like he wasn't broken.

"Your not forgiven. You are grounded for the rest of the month young man! I want you to come home as soon as your done here, got it!" Brook snapped.

"Yes mum..." James said. "But my clothes are at Kendall's hou-"

"I know. I already have your stuff at home." Brook cut him off. She walked away to drive home. James looked at Kendall.

"We won't be able too talk for this month... But can you call after your grounding is over?" Kendall asked softly.

"Yeah..." James said softly. James stood up and pulled Kendall with him. James smiled softly then placed a passionate kiss to Kendall's lips.

"Meet me here at midnight tonight... Okay..." James said softly as if someone where listening to them.

"It's a date." Kendall said playfully. James smiled softly and kissed him, soon running back the car his furious mother was waiting in.

Kendall sighed and walked back to his house in the cold weather of Minnesota.

"why him? Of all boys, you chose him..." Brook said as her son sat in the passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" James asked as he tried to not yell at the woman for saying something rude about his love.

"I mean, he's handsome, and very talented, but he's a heart breaker..." Brook said softy. James shot her a confused look. "He is a heart beaker because he made you fall for him, a straight ladies man! Your father raised you to be just like him, handsome, self centred, flirty and talented. But Kendall has made you fall so deeply in love with him, and now he's leaving you to live his dream. Don't you think he's selfish? Choosing himself over his 'lover'?" Brook said.

"Mum, Kendall is more then handsome, he's so beautiful, hot, sexy and adorable that it's indescribable! He did not make me gay, I'm still straight... I just fell in love with Kendall Donald Knight. Not a bunch of guys. I'm only gay for him." James snapped. His mother glared at him then put her attention back into the road. "Are you angry with me?" James asked, knowing his mother was more then disappointed with his decision.

"No. I'm happy for you, but I am NOT proud of you, and I will not support you... Neither will your father or your step mother..." Brook stated. James nodded and looked at his hands.

~ Midnight ~

James paced back and forth in front of the swing set, waiting for Kendall to arrive.

Something held tightly too his shoulders, before fear could take over James' body, he instantly melted into the touch. He knew who it was by the way he held his shoulders. James turned around and embraced the manly figure, holding it tightly.

Kendall hugged James back then looked at him, slightly looking up into his hazel pools of love.

"Hello..." James said softly.

"Hey..." Kendall said as he pulled James into a kiss. The boys moved their lips together, making a wonderful rhythm. Kendall placed his hands around James' neck, and James placed his hands on Kendalls hips, pulling him closer. The two boys warmed each other in the cold weather as they continued to kiss.

James pulled away and smiled at Kendall. He grabbed Kendalls hand and pulled him towards his car. Kendall had walked to the park, and James borrowed his mothers car.

"You have a license?" Kendal asked.

"We're 16... Logan's the only one with a license so far..." James said as he continued walking towards the borrowed car. Kendall sat in the passenger seat and James drive somewhere.

After driving for a while, James parked the car. Kendall looked around. They were parked in the place where they first had sex.

James walked out and opened Kendalls door. Kendall stood out.

"This place brings back wonderful memories... It feels like we were here yesterday..." Kendall said with a sigh. James smiled and took his hand.

"I think we were here a few days ago..." James stated. James walked Kendall to the back of the ute. James opened the back then climbed in, laying himself on the carpet. Kendall laid next to him, cuddling into James' warm side.

"Can you believe over the past week, we were best friends, then we had that small fight and were ignoring each other, then we were best friends again, then we turned into lovers. All because we hated our teacher..." Kendall said. James chuckled.

"It's amazing. Thanks Ms. Collins..." James said with a chuckle. "But our love is so strong... that's why it's killing me, knowing that your leaving soon..." James said softly. Kendall could hear the hurt in James' voice.

"Your angry and sad aren't you?" Kendall asked sadly. James mumbled a yes into the blondes hair. "Express your feelings to me..." Kendall said softly. James thought then sat up. He climbed over Kendall, straddling him. James soon ripped Kendalls shirt off of him. Both boys ignored the cold weather. James ripped the shirt more, and used the shirt to tie Kendalls hands together. James held Kendalls hands above his head, and kissed along Kendalls jawline. James kissed down Kendalls neck then over his chest. James would leave a hikey before each kiss was placed.

James then roughly kissed Kendall. James put all of his emotions into that kiss. He put his sadness, his anger, his confusion, his love, his hate... And Kendall felt as if all of those emotions were poring into him.

It made Kendall feel bad, but Kendall kissed back with passion. Soon Kendall emptied his emotions into the kiss, which were similar to James' emotions, creating a huge rough make out session. James pulled away and took off his shirt, making Kendall wish he had more control. But Kendall wanted James to take full control and let his emotions out. James took off his and Kendall's pants, and soon their underwear. James softly grinded himself on Kendall, making erections form on both of them.

James thrusted his hips against Kendalls, and Kendall thrust his upwards. James' thrusts became harder, as did his grinds. James gripped onto Kendalls hips so tightly he would leave a bruise. James lifted Kendalls legs up, placing them on his shoulders. James held on to Kendall's legs as he lined himself up with Kendall's entrance.

James pulled a condom out of the pocket in his jeans. He bit on the tip if the packet and pulled out the condom, soon placing it on himself. He then realised what he was about to do would probably hurt, a lot, due to the fact he used no lubricant.

James soon thrusted himself into Kendall. Both boys groaned as James did this. James didnt move as he looked at Kendall. Kendall had a few tears steaming down his face from the pain of James' rough kiss, the bite marks, the hard thrusts into his hips and when he penetrated him. James found a few tears in his eyes. James bowed his head and looked down at Kendalls stomach. James could see a few hikeys and bite marks (Plus the blondes major erection). Guilt soon filled his gut.

"I'm sorry..." James whispered.

"Don't be... I asked you to express your feelings..." Kendall said softly. If his hands were not tied together, he would have tried comforting James a little more.

"But I hurt you..." James said softly.

"It's okay, really... Don't be sorry. I won't feel any pain if you would fucking move!" Kendall said as the feeling of James staying in the same place started to sting. James slightly blushed and moved around a little bit.

The boys hissed in pain as the more James moved it would hurt more.

"God your tight!" James yelled with a grunt.

"Maybe it's you who's too big!" Kendall hissed. "Try thrusting in and out..." Kendall suggested. James nodded and pulled out, then thrusted into him again. The boys cried out in pain. But James tried agin, and again.

Each thrust was hard and deep as his thrusts were also full of his emotions. James felt extremely bad for abusing Kendall this way, but it also felt good at the same time.

As soon as James hit Kendall's prostate, the boys moaned into the feeling. James continued his thrusts, and with each one he would hit that sweet spot that was full of ecstasy.

Kendall tried holding his legs over James as James began giving Kendall a hand job. He made his thrusts move in sync with each movement he made with his hands. Kendall moaned then screamed in pleasure as James continued this. James moved his head closer to Kendalls and kissed him as James continued doing his pleasurable job.

James got tired after awhile and decided to end it with one huge thrust. This thrust was like no other as it sent an agonisingly pleasurable pain through both boys. James emptied his cum into the condom as Kendall orgasimed underneath the touch of his hands stoking him. James quickly pulled out of Kendall and flicked the sperm off his hand. He then untied Kendalls hands and kissed him. Both boys dripping sweat felt as if it froze against their bodies. Kendall looked over at James as he softly cried into his hands.

"Awww baby, don't cry..." Kendall said softly as he pulled James close to him. He hugged James and rested his head against James'.

"B-but your going to leave. And I won't be able to talk to you for a month..." James said as he turned over to cry into Kendalls chest. Kendall could only hold him tighter.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop loving you.." Kendall whispered. "I love you James..."

"I love you too Kendall..." James said sadly.

The two boy soon got dressed and headed home. As Kendall stood out of the car he almost tripped over. James rolled his window down and gave Kendall a worried look.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah yeah, my ass is just killing me from that abuse..." Kendall said as he tried to straighten his back.

"Sorry... I'll see you later..." James said. Kendlal smiled then walked up to his house.

James drove the car back to his house. When he parked he got out and climbed up into his bedroom. He layed on the bed and grabbed his pillow and softly cried. As much as he hated crying he hated what Kendall did. He hated that he loved Kendall so much that he cried over him leaving. But he was mostly upset about hat he would do with his life. He honestly didn't know how to live without Kendall's love. To James, it just wasn't possible.

The brunette sighed and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

James woke up and looked around his bedroom. His sight was slightly blurry from sleeping with tears in his eyes plus the fact he had no contacts.

James slipped out of bed rubbing his eyes. He yawned then walked into the bathroom. He turned on the tap and watched the water go down the sink. James cupped his hands under the running water then splashed it onto his face. He rubbed his face then grabbed a towel to dry it. He took in a deep breath then stared into his reflection.

"Today's the day Kendall moves... I have to look happy and proud of him..." James said to himself. He sighed then turned off the tap and walked out. He changed into the nicest casual clothes he owned. Which happened to be Kendall's favourite.

After preparing himself for the day, he was driven to Kendall's house. James knocked on the door to be greeted by Katie. She smiled.

"Morning James..." She said softy. James smiled as Katie let him in. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"So, where's Kendall?" James asked.

"In his room. He's packing a few things. Mums dropping him off in half an hour..." Katie said softly. James nodded then walked to Kendall's room. He knocked on the door and got no answer. James sighed then opened the door and shut it.

He walked in and softly closed the door. Kendall sat with his arms in his lap and his head in his hands. James sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. James pulled Kendall closer to him. Kendall looked up at him sadly. Kendall had a few tears running down his face. James felt the pricking of tears in his eyes, but he threatened to let them slide down his face.

"Kendall... Just remember, it's not forever. We'll still be in contact. Right?" James said as he used a thumb to move a tear out of Kendall's face. Kendall tackled James with a hug. James wrapped his arms around Kendall and let his tears slowly fall down his face. They stayed in each others arms for a while, not wanting to let go.

James pulled out of the hug and looked down at Kendall. Both boys had blood shot eyes and tear stains on their checks. James sighed and placed his hands on each side if Kendall's jaw.

"I love you Kendall Knight. And I hope you have an amazing time playing hockey and having the time of your life..." James said softly. Kendall smiled sadly.

"I love you to James. I hope you don't do anything reckless..." Kendall said with a chuckle. James could feel a huge lump forming in his throat, he had no idea what to say or do. So they stayed silent. James slowly guided Kendall's lips to his own.

The kiss was so soft, and so sweet. James softly licked Kendall's lips, but he didn't ask for an entrance, and Kendall knew. Kendall softly returned the kiss. He ran his hands up James' shirt just to feel his abs. James shivered from the feeling of Kendall's cold hands. James moved his arms from Kendall's face and placed them on his shoulders and around his neck. Kendall moved his hands down James' chest then placed then on James' hips.

The kiss soon ended when James pulled away and leaned his forehead on Kendall's. They stared at each other, not wanting this moment to end. Kendall was going to be gone until the end of school. James didn't want to have to wait that long to be away from Kendall.

A knock on the door made then pull away from each other.

"Kendall honey, it's almost time to go. You can bring James if you want..." Jennifer offered.

"I think this would be best..." James and Kendall said in sync.

"Okay. Just be out in five..." She said as she walked away.

"Why do you think this would be best?" Kendall asked.

"Because I don't want your family to watch me let you go..." James answered. "What about you?" He asked.

"Same... But I don't want my family to have to deal with your 'melodrama'." Kendall said with a smirk. James smiles and pecked Kendalls lips. James held Kendalls hands and pulled him up with him as he stood up. Kendall grabbed his bag and the two left the room hand in hand.

Jennifer and Katie got in the car with Kendall's stuff. James looked up at the sky. It had started to go slightly grey, signalling rain is on it's way. The sound of thunder shook the sky's above them.

"I love you. Don't forget about me, but don't let me distract you from living your dream..." James said as he held onto both of Kendall's hands. They both held back tears.

"I love you too." Kendall said. Small droplets of rain fell down onto both of the boys. "James, your hairs getting wet..." Kendall said as he stroked a few of the wet strands from his face. James held onto Kendall's hand.

"I don't care if your around me..." James said with a soft smile.

"Kendall, we have to go now..." Jennifer said. Kendall looked back at his car, then back to James. James gave Kendall a passionate kiss. The rain fell down a little harder on the boys. Kendall pulled away and smiled sadly. Kendall turned around and walked to his car. Before he closed the door, he gave James one final glance.

"I'll call you tomorrow night... I love you..." He said. James walked to the car an held on to the door, holding back his tears.

"I love you too..." James said as he closed Kendalls door. Jennifer started up the car and started to drive down the street. James sighed and watched Kendall's car roll down the street as the rain fell down harder. As soon as Kendall's car was out of sight James let his tear free. He cried softly to himself as he started to walk home along the wet road of Minnesota.

He walked into his house slamming the door shut. His mother walked to him.

"James! What were you thinking? I told you to call me..." Brooke said with a worried tone.

"I left my phone here..." James said feeling annoyed. Brooke pulled her eyes then walked back to her office.

James sighed angrily then walked to his bedroom. He walked in and slammed the door shut. He sat on his bed and stared at the floor, not knowing what to do.

o0O0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

James laid on his bed lost in thought when he heard his phone ring. James' sad expression suddenly turned to a grin as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey James..." The familiar voice said. James' grin impossibly bigger. He could almost hear Kendall's grin.

"Hey. So, how are thing?" James asked.

"Things are great. There's only two things that suck about being here..." Kendall said.

"What are they?" James asked.

"One is I have to share a room with the head of the hockey team. He's unusual... But he's as straight as a pole so you don't have to worry. Anyway, I'm bi, and he's just, not my type." Kendall stated.

"That's good." James said with a chuckle. "What the second thing?"

"The fact your not here with me..." Kendall's cheesy comment made James blush.

"Shut up you corny prick..." James said feeling embarrassed.

"Haha, I'm sorry. You know I had to say it..."

"Then I obviously know you to well..."

After a long conversation, it was time to go to bed. James hung up then went to bed with a smile on his face, although he was missing Kendall.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks went past, making James feel more lonely every day. It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday morning. James stepped out of his house and looked around. He took in a deep breath then ended it with a sigh.

Usually on such a beautiful day, James would walk out with a huge smile on his face. His beautifully tanned skin would shine perfectly as slight rays of sun shone onto the beautiful brunette. His hair would usually look silky smooth that was softly combed. To end his perfection, he'd wear stylish clothes that suited him perfectly.

But he didn't look like this today. Today he looked a lot different.

James walked to school, which was what he did every day since Kendall left. It took longer which meant he had no need to have small talk with his mother.

James walked into the building looking down. He watched each step he took as he ignored the stares he received. He walked to his locker then slowly unlocked it. He opened it and grabbed out the books he needed. James sighed once again and close it. Once it closed he saw Carlos and Logan.

"Hey James." They said in sync with a smile. James glared at them.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Are you still upset about Kendall moving? I thought you spoke to him every night? You still love him right? Does he still love you? Are you worri-" Logan put his hand over Carlos' mouth.

"I don't think you should ask so many questions..." Logan said softly. James sighed then turned to walk away. Everything Carlos said was right. James felt depressed over Kendall leaving. It broke his heart. Kendall was like the other half of James' heart. And when he left, it split into two. James spoke to Kendall every night unless Kendall had a hockey game. They texted each other until intel of them ran out of credit. They both still love each other more than the world itself.

Missing Kendall so much made it hard for James to talk to anyone. He only spoke when it was necessary. Logan looked at James' appearance as he walked away. Logan mentally face palmed at the fact neither him or Carlos had realised this.

"James!" Logan yelled. James turned around and walked back to him. Logan placed the hand over Carlos' face by his side. "What happened to you?" Carlos looked at James as he realised.

James' hair was messed up and he looked really tired and sad. You could see his depression through his eyes. James' clothes were looking really baggy. Usually there super tight and fit him perfectly. His face looked a little dead with his dried lips and dark bags under his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm going to be late for home room,.." James said as he heard the bell ring. He went to walk away but Carlos grabbed his arm. Carlos gasped as he did so.

"James, what happened?" Carlos asked again for Logan. "Feel his bicep..." Carlos demanded. Logan shrugged his shoulders ten held onto James' bicep.

"James! Something serious has happened... What is it?" Logan asked again. Neither the Latino or raven haired boy could move their arms off the taller teen. To add to his strange new appearance, he had lost a lot of muscle.

"Kendall..." James answered softly.

"James, why don't you just break up with him and move on? He's obviously ruining your life this way!" Carlos yelled. No one but James could notice the tears forming in his eyes.

"F-forget him? How could I do such a thing?" James asked feeling disgusted in the suggestion.

"He's right James... It would be a lot better for you if you do. Your not eating right and you look depressed. If you move on then you might be your usual self again. We're saying this as your friends James..." Logan added.

"But I'm not even gay! I love Kendall so much, and I'm straight! What does that say to you, huh? A straight guy falling in love with a man, that's not right, is it? We're obviously meant for each other." James said as he let his tears roll down his face.

"Then find a nice girl to date..." Carlos stated. James grunted then ran away. Logan and Carlos followed him. Although James looked unhealthy, he was still faster then the two. He ran around a corner losing the guys. He ran behind a building and sat down. He put his head on his knee's and cried.

A teacher that was near by walked up to him. "Mr. Diamond, I think you should-"

"SHUT UP AND PISS THE FUCK OFF!" James yelled. She gasped and walked away quickly. James continued his sobbing. He saw his book bag as the worst thought he had ever thought crossed his mind. He grabbed the bag and pulled his pencil case out looking for the sharpest item in there.

He pulled out a pair of sizers then held out his left wrist. He rested the blade on his skin and thought for a second. He felt hurt an broken.

"If this is the way to get rid of my pain..." He said to himself. The sound of fast footsteps made him look to his right. He threw the sizers into his pencil case then put it back in the bag. He stood up and went to walk away when Carlos and Logan ran to him.

"That's it..." They both said. They grabbed James and pulled him somewhere. James shut his eyes and let him self be dragged.

He heard a door be opened and he was placed on a seat. James saw Carlos and Logan talking to a lady then leave the room. She shut the door then sat down.

"Morning James." She said softly.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked.

"Annabelle Smith. You can call me whatever you want. I prefer Anna or Belle..." She said with a soft smile.

"Okay Anna... But why am I here?" James asked.

"Your friends said you have a few problems. I'm the school physiologist." She stated.

"I don't want to be hear. I don't need help..." James said standing up. His eyes were red rimmed from crying.

"Okay. Just tell Kendall I said hi." She said softly. James looked back at her.

"How do you know Kendall?" James asked.

"I won't say who, but a lot of girls got depressed over Kendall Knight dating James Diamond. Most find it amazing, but I understand your a ladies man. Kendall and I have spoken about personal matters a few months before he left. Oh, could you also ask him how his scholarships going?" She asked. James sat down in the original chair he was in.

"How do you know about his scholarship?" James asked.

"The main thing Kendall came to me about was you and the scholarship." She answered. James looked at her carefully. She had long brown hair that reached her waist. Her hair was curled with blonde highlights. She had olive skin an beautiful dark blue eyes. She also had nice posture.

"What did he say about me?" James asked.

"Only he can tell you." She answered. James thought for a second then stood up.

"Well I'm leaving now..." James said. As he placed his hand on the door handle to leave, Annabelle said something that caught his attention.

"Kendall leaving has changed you dramatically hasn't it? You know you can tell me anything. It never leaves this room unless it has to."

James started to cry. He sat down on the chair and looked at the floor.

"Well, when Kendall first left, I felt really sad. But that was it. A few weeks passed and I soon felt even worse everyday. I didn't put effort into making myself look good because the point of doing that as to impress ladies. When i fell in love with Kendall it went from impressing the ladies to impressing him. Now he's gone I don't try. Soon I got to the point were I felt so sad that I didn't feel like eating. I don't remember the last time I smiled either. I only smile when I'm talking to Kendall on the phone. I always feel... Depressed? I also haven't been eating much which is making me feel really weak." James said softly. She finished writing some notes as she slowly set her note pad down.

"Have you ever thought that Kendall leaving was the best thing do both of you?" She asked.

"How is it good for me? I know it will set his future and all..." James said sadly.

"Him leaving could've opened your eyes for you to change yourself into someone better for Kendall. When he was here, I bet you thought about him more then school. But now he's gone, have you been focusing more on your grades?"

"Yeah... They went up a little... But how will that make me better for Kendall?"

"Maybe Kendall wants you to finish school so you have good grades for college... That's what you can gain from this..."

"So what? I still feel depressed all the time!"

"Then don't think about him as much as you do... Can I please ask you some questions?"

"Whatever..." James answered as he sat back a little more in his chair.

The questions were just yes or no ones. James wasn't listening to most of them.

"Do you live in a decent home?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have good friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you like life?"

"Only when Kendall's in it."

"Do you feel happy?"

"No."

"Do you feel depressed?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever gotten the feeling like you want to scream your lungs out?"

"Yes."

"Have you been talking much?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought of hurting yourself?"

"No." James lied. The questions continued, making James feel slightly awkward.

"Thank you James. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks. I'd like to go now. I'd also prefer it if I didn't see you again..." James said softly.

"That's your choice to make." She said as she stood up. "Just don't let missing someone so much get to you... Also, I'm here for you. You can come when eve your ant. You don't have to, but just remember I am here." She smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks. Bye..." James said as he walked out.

"Bye James..." She said softy. James walked around a corner and slid down a wall. He thought talking to her would help him feel better. But all it did was make him realise how much more he missed Kendall.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall walked into his room and threw his hockey duffle onto the bed. He sighed then laid down.

"Hey Kenny..." Kendall heard. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. He looked at the ground. "What's wrong? You seem to be really depressed and sad lately? We've been winning every game since you came..."

"Isaac... You wouldn't understand..." Kendall said honestly.

"Hey, I'm Isaac James David's, I understand everything and everyone's problems! When have I ever been wrong!" Isaac said dramatically. Kendall didn't favour how dramatic he was.

"Your full name is Isaac James David's?" Kendall chocked out. Isaac sat next to him and put and arm over his shoulders.

"Of course it is. If you don't believe me I can show you my birth certificate..." Isaac said. Kendall put his face in his hand and started to cry softly. "Kendall... Please tell me what's wrong..." Isaac said softly.

"You'll judge me..." Kendall said through his hands.

"I promise I won't..." Isaac said honestly. Kendall looked up at him. He sniffled and thought for a moment.

"Back at home, I made a mistake that turned out to be more then perfect. I fell in love with my best friend. I can never get him off my mind. I honestly loved every thing about him. I loved how gorgeous he was and how kind hearted he was. I loved how he was sometimes a self centred jerk and I even loved the way he made his hair perfect. I loved how special he made me feel, and I love how important he was to me. Moving here was one of the hardest thing for both of us to ever experience." Kendall said softly. He was waiting for Isaac to laugh at him and call him a queer or some other mean name.

"If you loved him so much, why'd you come here?" Isaac asked.

"Because we both decided the most important thing was my future and dreams..." Kendall answered.

"So you miss him, don't you?" Isaac said. Kendall broke down into more tears and hugged Isaac. "Also, does this mean the best member of my hockey team is homosexual?" Isaac asked.

"No... I'm only Bi..." Kendall answered while crying.

"Is your boyfriend bi as well?" Isaac asked. Kendall shook his head.

"He's straight..." Kendall stated.

"You must feel pretty hot to make a straight guy fall for you..." Isaac said. They stayed silent for a while. Kendall pulled away from Isaac who stayed as still as a statue while Kendall hugged onto him.

"I miss him..." Kendall said softly. Isaac passed him his phone.

"I know your always calling someone every night. If it's him, why haven't you called yet?" Isaac asked.

"My phone's out of credit..." Kendall admitted.

"Use mine. I'll be back soon..." Isaac said while leaving the room. Kendall got himself comfy then dialled the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" Kendall grinned as his lovers angelic voice rang through the phone.

"Hey James. What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing special. I just have a LOT of homework to do..." James said with a chuckle.

"Haha, I don't get much homework here..." Kendall teased.

"Lucky bastard..." James said with a smirk. "But I love you..." James added.

"I love you too you unfortunate prick..." Kendall said with a smirk. The two boys laughed for a little then spoke about random funny things they remember from their childhood.

Isaac walked into the room an laid on his bed staring at the roof.

"Haha, remember that time when Carlos accidentally gave Logan that super hot chilly sauce when Logan asked for the barbecue sauce..." James said trying not too laugh.

"Haha, and Logan ate it without realising. So he vomited all over Carlos' new hockey helmet!" Kendall finished. Kendall's face was red from laughing and his grin looked like it would break his face from being so wide. Kendall took in a deep breath. "That was funny..." Kendall said softly.

Isaac watched Kendall carefully. He noticed that Kendall talked a lot different to James then he did to anyone here. Kendall was having such a good time talking to James he didn't even realise Isaac was in the room.

"Oh my god, funniest thing happened today. I was sitting down in the cafeteria when I saw Logan run in from one if the science labs with his coat on fire. Turns out Carlos tried to use a Bunsen burner." James said with a chuckle.

"James... You know, I wish I was there to laugh at that with you..." Kendall said after a small chuckle.

"I'd do anything to have you in my arms right now..." James said softly.

"That's one place I love to be..." Kendall said softly.

"Kendall... I love you so much. I wish I could be with you right now so I could cheer you on when you ply your games. I think you'd do great. Not to mention, I'd do anything to see you in that uniform. You'd look so sexy..." James stated. Kendall blushed slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Diamond... Oh, I just remembered... In a few weeks this school's playing against Minnesota State High..." Kendall said excitedly.

"No way! That's epic!" James said excitedly.

"I guess I'll see you and the guy's there..." Kendall said.

"Okay..."

"Oh, I ran out of credit so your going to have to call me instead. Also, I'm using my friend Isaacs phone. Get this; His name is Isaac and his middle name is James..." Kendall stated.

"Tell him that's epic..."

"I will."

"I love you Kendall..."

"Love you too James..."

"Good night my Knight in a sexy hockey jersey..."

"Good night my beautiful Diamond..." With that Kendall hung up the phone. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Yo' Kenny, can I please have my phone... I have something for you..." Isaac said honestly. Kendall threw Isaac his phone then laid on his bed. Isaac passed Kendall a long strip of paper.

"What's this?" Kendall asked.

"Credit. So, am I going to get the chance to meet your boyfriend one day?" Isaac asked.

"Of course you will..." Kendall said with a smile. "Thanks so much man. You didn't have to get me this..." Kendall thanked.

"It's no big deal. Just think of it as an early birthday present." Isaac said softly as he took of his shirt and changed into his PJ's.

"Birthday? Wait- you mean- damn it!" Kendall said annoyed. "It's my birthday in two days..." Kendall said angrily.

"Yeah. And I got you the best present... Unfortunately someone else will have to give it to you..." Isaac said.

"That's okay. I'm happy to know you got me something..." Kendall said with a softy smile.

"That's really cute..." Isaac said softy.

"What is?" Kendall asked. Isaac didn't realise he thought out loud.

"How much you love him. I don't even love my girlfriend as much as you love him..."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Exactly my point. She live's in New York though."

"Oh..." Kendall said as he rolled onto his stomach.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Kendall woke up an sat up in his bed. He sighed then got out of bed. Today was his birthday but Isaac had to go see his grandparents in California. Kendall didn't tell anyone else about his birthday.

He got dressed then made his way to the dinning hall for breakfast. Everyone who was in there seemed so happy and cheerful. While Kendall felt sad and heart broken because he missed James so much.

After eating he remembered today he had a hockey game at 3:24. He had to fill in for Isaac as well.

The time of the hockey game came around and it was just like usual. He'd put all of his anger into those games (which helps him win).

When Kendall finished the game he sat in the locker rooms. Head in hands and lost in thought, thoughts about James.

"Happy birthday!" Two familiar voices sang. Kendall looked up to see a box with a ribbon and a bow on it in front of him. He gave it a confused look then grinned. He saw Carlos and Logan holding it.

"Guys! No way!" He said excitedly. They grinned and hugged him.

"Hey Kendall. Happy birthday. A friend of mine named Isaac called me and have us a ride here..." Carlos said happily.

"That's cool." Kendall said happily. The guys caught up for a while but what disappointed Kendall the most was the way no one spoke about James.

"So how's James going?" Kendall asked softly.

"Are you going to open your present?" Logan asked ignoring the question. Kendall sighed then opened it. The box was empty besides one folded piece of paper.

"You got me paper?" Kendall asked.

"That's not from us... This is from us..." Logan and Carlos said passing him two envelopes. He opened one and got a card from Logan that had $100 in it. Carlos' envelope he had given Kendall had a handmade card and a $50 ITunes voucher in it.

"Thanks guys..." Kendall Sao putting the cards in his bag. He grabbed the piece of paper and read it to himself. He recognised the hand writing almost instantly.

'_Kendall..._

_Happy birthday. I know this isn't much but follow the directions to this hotel. I'll be in room 102...' _

Kendall saw the directions to a cheap but fancy hotel underneath it.

"I'll be back later okay..." Kendall said to the guys. He left his bag and ran out the door. He didn't wait for a taxi to come for him, so he ran to the hotel. He didn't even notice how tiring this was or how much his legs hurt from the hockey game and now this running. But he was desperate to run to his destination. He couldn't wait any longer.

He ran up the stairs of the hotel and ran across the floor with the one door he needed to find. He stopped in front of room 101. Me moved a little further to find room 102. He smiled then took in a deep breath. He didn't feel tired or out of breath from that running.

He looked down and saw he was still in his hockey uniform. But he had taken out all the padding. His hair was slightly messed up and he was a little sweaty. He didn't smell bad though.

He was going to knock on the door when he realised there was a posted note on it.

_'Its open Kendall... Let yourself in...' _

Kendall opened the door the gasped. He smiled as he looked around. The rooms light were dimmed and there were candles everywhere. The bed was cores in rose petals and the room had a familiar scent.

It smelt of some type of Cuda Fragrance Body Spray...

Kendall saw a figure lighting a candle at the back of the room. The back of the mama hair seemed to look perfect. The man turned around revealing the face Kendall had been dieing to see.

Kendall ran and jumped into James' arms. He was so happy that he had tears in his eyes.

"James!" He yelled happily.

"Kendall! Happy birthday... I have a special present for you..." James said. Kendall pulled away from the hug.

"Like what? Seeing you is enough..." Kendall said. Neither of them could stop grinning.

"It starts off like this..." James said pulling Kendall closer to him. "Then we do this an see what happens..." James said as he softly kissed Kendall. Kendall felt more then happy to have this. Kendall walked backwards and fell Ito the bed with James landing on top of him. As both of their bodies made contact with the sheets and mattress the rose petals went flying all over the room.

James and Kendall's kiss became more passionate as those petals softly made contact with the carpeted floor.

James ran his hands up Kendall's body then pulled away from the kiss.

"I knew you'd look sexy in this..." James said softly. Kendall slightly blushed and let James take it off. James straddled Kendall then removed his own shirt. James leaned back down to kiss Kendall again. After a passionate kiss, James rested his head in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"I missed you Kendall..." James whispered. Kendall held onto him.

"I missed you too..." Kendall said. James turned back over and kisses Kendall as he removed both boys' pants.

"Kendall... Kendall... Wake up dude!" Kendall heard. He opened his eyes and saw Isaac in front of him. "We've got another hockey game to attend to in about ten minuets..."

"Sorry..." Kendall said. He stood up and moved to get changed. While he got dressed he cried most of the time.

"What's wrong? Still miss James?" Isaac asked. Kendall sniffled.

"Yeah. Hey, when did I fall asleep last night?" Kendall asked.

"After you spoke to James you started to cry then I think you cried yourself to sleep..." Isaac answered.

Kendall sighed and stopped crying. He cleaned himself up then took in a deep breath. Just like he always did, he had to keep his true emotions bottled up inside. Isaac was the only one who knew about James. Kendall also had to keep that dream to himself. It always happened. He's have some dream about James visiting him and having the sweetest sex ever. He only wished that this harsh reality could remain a dream. But Kendall knew he had to do what's right.


	10. Chapter 10

A few more weeks had passed, which brings us to the present point in time our lovely story. Our story that is about love and heart break. the sort of thing's girls would fangirl over. Kendall felt heart broken and missed James more then anything else you could think of. But he needed to make sure his future was going to end out amazing, or what was the point of accepting the scolarship?

As for james, he was in pure heart break. Everything about him changed. He lost intrest in most things like making himself look good, being a sleezy flirt and many other things that kendall loved about him. James also fell into depression, and got into a horrible habbit that no one should ever have to do.

James started to get ready for the hockey game that was about to begin. He was excited that he was playing his boyfriends school, it meant he was also able to see him before they seperated again. Today james made sure he made himself look good. Carlos and Logan were happy about that, because they thought that they had the old James back after trying and giving up.

James walked to where the rest of his team was sitting, waiting to be called onto the ice. Carlos and Logansmiled at him.

"You're looking good..." Carlos said with a smile.

"Thanks..." james said with an excited grin.

"You also look excited..." logan stated with a chuckle.

"I am... i get to see Kendall..." he said excitedly. He sat with the rest of them,, waiting for the game that was starting in ten minuets. His team did a few warm ups and made sure they were ready to play.

~ meanwhile ~

kendall watched as his team skated around the ice, getting warmed up for the game. All he could do was sit and stare at the opiste side of the arena. On the opiste side of the rink, behind those doors, was the one person he longed to see. The wone person he fels he couldn't live without. Kendall stared at that door with a huge grin across his face.

"Yo Knight! You need to do some warming up!" Isaac called from the ice rink. Kendall grinned and moved from the position we was in. he skated to isaac, still grinning.

"Does your face hurt from grinning so much?" Isaac asked.

"I didn;t even realise i was grinning... I'm just so excited..." he stated.

"Oh yeah, you get to see James right? Is it cool if I meet him?" isaac asked.

"Of course it is!" kendall said happily.

Minuets passed so slowly, making both James and kendall get annoyed that they couldn't see each other as fast as they wanted to. Both teams were called onto the ice. As both teams faced each other, kendall inspected his old Minnesota State high uniform, but he was more interested in finding someone wearing the uniform.

The game started and Kendall looked around the ice, paying attention to the game but also lookeing for James. After a while he saw james on the other side of the ice rink. james shot him a huge smile, which made him grin more then he already was. As much as they wanted to run to each other (more like skate) they had to finish the game.

It came to half time when the score seemed okay, 11 to 16. Minnesota state high was loosing, but james didn't care. james sat down in the locker room remebering how cute kendall looked when he first saw him. he couldn't get the image out of his mind. The image of kendall smiling so wide that his dimples stood out, and his nose slightly crinnkled. The corner of his eyes crinkled and he just looked, so happy and adoreable.

Arm's wrapped around him from behind. he chuckled instantly knowing who's they were. james turned around and hugged Kendall back. he hugged him tightly, but not too tightly. kendall pulled out of the hug and kissed him. the kiss was short but very passionate.

"Hi Kendall..." james said with a grin.

"hey..." kendall said. neither of them knew what to say, or how to act. endall just sat on james' lap, smiling like an idiot with james smiling back.

"hey buddy!" Carlos yelled as he saw kendall. Kendall looked at Carlos and Logan and smiled.

"Hey guys!" He said. "God I missed you all..." He said softly.

"We missed you to man..." logan said back. They all taked about something random for a little bit, until their coach walked in.

"Guys, we have to be back on the ice in one minuet and- What is he doing in here? Go back to your team Knight!" The coach yelled. kendall nodded.

"Yes sir..." he said before walking out. kendall left the room and James was left grinning.

Soon the hockey game had to come to an end. At least ten minuets passed and James, Logan and Carlos took Kendall and Isaac back to their hotel. becuase it was a Friday, they decided on staying in town for the week end. Logan and Carlos shared a room, and James had one to himself. Everyone decided to stay by the pool to not over crowd a room.

"James, this is my friend isaac..." kendall said. james held his hand out and shook Isaac's hand.

"Hey, I'm james..." he said with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you... kendall talk's about you a lot..." Isaac said with a smile. Kendall looked at the ground and blushed. James couldnt help but grin.

"Don't blush Kedall... It looks too cute..." james said softly, making Kendall blush deeper. James chuckled. "Oh Kendall, you owe me 20 bucks..." james said with a smirk.

"what for?" kendall said as he looked up from the ground, with a slight blush still spread across his face.

"The bet we made. Remeber _'I'll bet you $20 that Carlos and Logan won't go out' _so i said_, 'i bet they will'..._" james explained. Kendall remebered the bet.

"So they're going out?" kendall asked. james smiled.

"yeah, look how cute they are..." james said pointing across the pool at logan and Carlos. they were sitting down in the same chair, Logan held Carlos in his lap and smiled down at him. Carlos continued to l0ok up at him with cute expressions.

"They are cute..." kendall admitted. james, Kendall and isaac sat down.

"So, you got a girlfriend Isaac? I bet she's hot..." james stated. kendall nudged him softly.

"That was rude..." Kendall said softly.

"You can punish me later..." James said with a wink, making Kendall blush more.

It's okay kendall. But I'd rather not talk about it..." Isaac answered.

"That's cool... Som when did you meet Kendall?" james asked.

"When he first came. becuase he's my room mate, I had to show him aorund the shool and stuff..." isaac answered. "How did you meet him?" isaac asked.

"When we were about 8 or 9. It was our first hockey game, his dad was the coach. We got to know each other and became best friends..." james answered.

"Cool... When did you start dating?" Isaac asked. kendall decided to anwer becuase he hadn't answered yet. james and him chuckled.

"Our homophobic teacher was being a pain, so we decided to act gay in front of the class. by doing they we ended up falling for each other. but don't get me wrong, James is straight... Which is why I'm confused as to why he gell in love with me..." kendall answered.

"It's still a mystery to me too Knight..." james said as he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Isaac got a text on his phone then looked at them.

"I have to go now, but I'm just gonna say you two look cute together... Also, it was great meeting you..." isaac said. he smiled and said his good byes and left, leaving James and kendall alone.

"He was nice..." james said with a smile. kendall smiled and kissed James passionately.

"What was that for?" james asked.

"i was waiting till we were alone to do that..." Kendall said with a smile.

~ Sorry for the horrible update, i know, Im a horrible person... i only had half an hour on the computers... I'll try and write more later, but the next chapter is a very special extra one... :) ~


	11. Chapter 11

~ Wassup? i decided to make this chapter a special Cargan chapter... It's gonna be kinda fluffy then turn into some sexy lemon yummy man sex... You don't have to read it, but you can if you want too... ;) ~

Carlos sat up pulling Logan with him. Carlos smiled at him. Logan couldnt help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

"What's that smile for?" logan asked with curiosity.

"They look cute together don't they..." He said as he turned to look aty james and Kendall. James held Kendall tightly as he smiled down at him, tangling his finger's in the other bopy's hair.

"They do look pretty cute..." Logan admitted. Carlos grabbed logan's hand and interwinded their finger's.

"You look pretty cute Logie-bear..." Carlos said softly. Logan blushed wildely and looked down at Carlo's feet. Carlos chuckled and started to walk away, pulling Logan with him. They walked into their hotel room and looked around, admiring the environmnet. there was one double bed in the centre of the bedroom. Carlos locked the door then walked into the bathroom.

"I'm just going to take a shower, okay..." Carlos called out to Logan.

"Okay, I'm just going to chill out here and read for a little bit..." Logan said as he laid on the bed and pulled his book from the bedside table. He opened it and started to read. He put the book down when he heard the shower start. Carlos' voice filled the room as he sang a random song that was stuck in his head. Logan chuclled when he realised what song it was, 'Tattoo' by jordin Sparks.

Logan walked to the bathroom door and saw he left the door open. The shower curtain blurred Carlos, making a shadowed reflection of the Latino visable to Logan.

_'I can't waste time so give it a moment, I realise, nothing's broken, no need to worry bout everything i've done, live every second like it was your last one, don't look back at a new direction, I loved you once, i needed protection, you're still apart of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tat-'_

"I didn't know you listened to jordin Sparks..." Logan said softly. Carlos stopped singing and slightly jumped. He blushed deeply and continued with what he was doing.

"She's pretty cool... I'd love to meet her one day..." He said with a soft smile, making Logan chuckle softly. "Logie... When I get out, can i try something with you?" Carlos asked. Logan leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"sure, you can do what ever you want..." logan answered. Carlos grinned to himself as he finsished up. He turned off the water then grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and pulled the curtain open. he took a step out and looked at logan. Logan was about to walk away but he couldn't help but stand and stare at Carlos. Carlos' hair was slightly patted down from the water, and small drops of water dripped from the ends. Speaking of water dropplets, Carlos had them spread all across his bare chest. His towel was loose and looked like it could fall at any minuet.

"You look like your going to drool Logie-bear..." Carlos said softly as he looked at his reflection i the mirror. Logan grabbed Carlos' wrist befor he reached for the clothes by the sink. he walked out of the bathroom and pushed Carlos intot the bed. Carlos propped himself up on his elbows as Logan straddled his waist.

"What did you want to try with me?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to try something only two lovers can do to express their love to each other..." Carlos said softly. the way he said that made logan's heart flutter.

"That is probably one of the smartest thing's I have ever heard you say..." logan said softly as he cupped Carlos' face in both of his hands. He pulled Carlos' face closer to him as he connected their lips. Their lips danced in a beautiful, gracefull kiss. Logan pulled away then stood his knee's on the bed. he pulled the towel off of Carlos.

"I was gonna get changed... Why take it off now?" Carlos asked. The boy simply conused the smart boy with almost everything he did. Logan chuckled and looked up at Carlos.

"Why get dressed if you were planning on taking off your clothes?" Logan asked.

"becuase I thought you'd say you weren't ready..." Carlos whispered with a blush. He looked down at Logan's hands and watched as he threw the towel behind him. Logan didnt take his eye's away from Carlos' face. this was the first time he saw the other boy naked. Logan took off his shirt then kissed Carlos passionately. he licked along Carlos' bottom lip as he grinded his hip's against Carlos' bare one's. Carlos softly moaned as he opened his mouth to let Logan in. As Logan explored Carlos' mouth, Carlos worked on undoing Logan's pants.

Logan pulled away and kissed along Carlos' jawline. He kissed down Carlos' neck, making the boy giggle and moan softly. Logan smiled up at Carlos, earning a sweet smile in return. Logan kissed along Carlos chest. He licked and softly bit down on his pink buds. Carlos slightly shivered with pleasure when Logan kissed along his inner theighs. Logan smirked at this reaction and kissed the tip of Carlos hard member.

"Don't tease me Logie..." he chocked out. Logan smirked and licked Carlos' member, making Carlos throw his head back and moan. Logan kissed the tip then took in some of it. Carlos fell onto his back and interwinded his finger's in Logans hair. Logan puled away and kissed the tip multiple times. He took the tip into his mouth teasingly. Carlos giggled and tried not to laugh.

"Stop teasing!" Carlos said getting annoyed. he pushed Logan's head down onto his memebr as far as he could. Logan accepted the more of Carlos' dick that was being pushed nto his mouth. when Carlos was satified with the amount of his legnth that was in Logan's mouth, logan started to slowly suck on it. Logan sucked into Carlos was about to reach his climax.

Carlos released into Logan's mouth with a long moan filled sigh. Logan licked his lips then moved back up to peck Carlos' lips. logan took off his pants, and Carlos could see a huge bulge in Logan's underwear. Carlos slipped his hand into the material and softly started to stroke Logan. Logan moaned Carlos' name as he storked harder and harder. before logan could cum, Carlos gave his dick a quick squeeze.

"Don't cum yet... i still want to try someything..." Carlos said softly. Logan looked at him with half lidded eyes. He noticed carlos' happy, innocent chocolate eye's were replaced with a dark, lust filled one's.

"What do you want me to do..." Logan asked. Carlos ripped Logan's underwear off then licked his ear slightly.

"I want you... To fuck me..." Carlos whispered in a low, husky voice. It sent shivvers up his spine to hear Carlos talk like this.

Logan laid Carlos on his stomach. He kept his eye's connected to the latino's. he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the hotel's free conditioner. He walked back out and used it as lubrication. After lubricating himself, he lifted Carlos' hips, positioning him on his knee's. logan smirked when Carlos looked at him over his shoulder, then Logan positioned himself at Carlos' enterance.

"Sure you want to do this? Because we don't have too..." logan said as his aching member became harder when he looked at the Latino boy. He was covered in sweat and was still slightly wet from his shower. Carlos' member was starting to harden again. Carlos nodded his head and stared at logan.

Logan slowly pushed himself into Carlos. Carlos gasped at the feeling of Logan's legnth stretching him. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned. Logan closed his eyes and gasped at how tight Carlos was. he stayed still for a little bit, then started to slowly move around. The feeling of Carlos grabbing his hips made him stop. Both boy's tried their best to ignore the awkward position they were in. They stayed still for a good two minuets before Carlos spoke.

"I-it hurt's Logie..." Carlos whinned as he dropped back onto his back. Logan ran his finger tips along the side of Carlos' body and drew small invisable shapes in his back to sooth him.

"it's okay... it'll be better soon..." logan promised. logan pushed himself deeper into Carlos, earning a small whimper from the ohter boy. Once we was fully in, he felt Carlos tighten his wall's around logan. Logan pulled out, leaving the head in, then slowly thrused back in. he repeated this, starting a slow rhythm. He picked up speed when he heard Carlos moan.

Carlos couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into a fit of laughter. he laughed and Logan slowed down his movements.

"What's so funny?" logan asked. Carlos giggled.

"D-don't worry a-about it..." Carlos said as he held back his laughs. Logan found this adoreable and cotinued to move again.

Logan's thrusts became hard and fast as both boy's filled the room with uncontrollable laughter and moans. Logan moved his hand around Carlos and started to storke him in time with his thrusts. Logan slammed into Carlos' prostate, making the boy gasp and scream Logan's name in pleasure. Carlos replaced his laughs with deep moans of pleasure. Both boys moaned more as they heard the other curse as you would never hear either of them curse.

Carlos came over Logan's hand. the warm feeling made Logan shoot his seed into Carlos. Logan collapsed onto Carlos, making both boys' bodies sink into the bed. Logan pulled out of him and pulled Carlos into a hug.

Carlos laced his leg's with logans and laid his head in the crook of Logan's neck. he seemed to fit there so perfectly. After a few minuets of hearing nothing but panting, Carlos started to laugh again.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Logan asked. Carlos ywaned and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Logie... you'll learn abiut it all soon..." Carlos said softly. Logan chuckled. Carlos' laughs died down and Logan could soon hear him snoring.

This is what he needed. he had been looking for quite some time now for this... For the perfect thing. But he didnt know what it was. Something had been missing in Logan's life, and he didn't know if it was grades, toast or best freinds. Everything he was looking for laid in a little latino that loved him as much as he loved the other boy. Carlos was Logan's missing puzzle pecie, and now that he had him... Logan flet complete.

"I love you Carlos..." Logan whispered as he kissed the top of the sleeping teen's head. Logan closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep.

"I love you too Logie..." Carlos whispered. Both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~ Sorry if it was short or anything... but it was a special chapter becuase i needed to put some Cargan in here ;) 3 ~


	12. Chapter 12

~ Sorry for not updating... I don;t know why I'm being so mean to you... Like, I've been working on other fanfics and haven't been able to update... So blame THEM... not me... :) ~

James and Kendall laid wrapped in each other's arms on the uncomrterble bed that sat oddly in the old hotel room. But they didnt care about the horribleness of their surroundings. they didn't care if they were uncomfy. the only thing that mattered right now was the feeling of the other boy's warmth. The feeling of knowing that they could be next to each other for this short amount of time was great. They felt happier then they had ever felt in a while, but they also felt sad knowing that this time was not going to last forever.

"James?" Kendall asked softly.

"Yeah?" James responded softly looking up at the blonde boy who was holding him tightly.

"What happened after I left? A few people have been telling me you weren;t the happiest of people..." Kendall said softly.

"What do you mean?" james asked, sitting up in his boyfriends lap.

"I mean, a few people on the hockey team back at school were telling me about you. They told me that slower and slower you became more depressed. I heard you stopped looking after yourself. I also heard you got that depressed that logan and Carlos had to force you into the counsliers office... Is that true? is it true that you even stopped styling your hair?" kendall asked.

James was a little hesitant at first, but the worried expression on Kendall's face told him that lieing would be useless.

"yeah..." James admitted softly.

"But why? i thought you told me you were okay with everything..." Kendall said sofly.

"I know I did... I-"

Why did you lie to me James? If I knew you were so upset about it I would have moved back to be with you..." Kendall cut James off.

"IO didn;t tell you because you would do that. I don't want to be the one who stop's you from living your dream..." james said softly.

"But you were a wrek. i know you were..." Kendall stated, his voice slightly rising.

"Why am I the one who's at fault here? You knew all this time and you didn't say a thing to me about it? That mean's you lied to me as well..." james said as his voice rose louder then kendall's.

"I was waiting for you to say it!" kendall yelled.

"Why wait for me to say it? Why couldn't you just bring it up like you did just now?" james yelled.

"Why didn;t you tell me?" Kendall yelled.

"I already told you! I dont want to be the one stopping you from living your dream!" James yelled. The two boy's glared at each other.

"But that would make me selfish... You know I'm not a selfish person..;. Your usually the one to be selfish..." kendall said angrily.

"So I'm a selfish liar... Right?" james spat.

"yes... I mean- no! I mean-"

"Shut up Kendall! i get it. I'm a selfish liar who is obviously way to oposite compared to you..." james said with tears pricking at his eyes.

"james, I didn't mean it like that..." kendall said looking down at the sheets. "I just didn't want you to lie to me..." IKendall said softly.

"I don't want you to lie to me either. But I can't have you give everything up for me... I'm sure you'd do the same thing..." james said softly. Both boys held back tears. they really hated fighting with each other. But at this point, neither of them knew how they felt. they didn't know if they felt happy, sad or angry. They were just two confused teen aged boy's who had no idea what they were doing.

"but I can come back..." Kendall said softly.

"What do you mean?" James asked curioulsly.

"The coach... He told me if I can impress him, I can go back to Miennesota State High and come back for college after I graduate. if I impress him good enough, I also get a scholarship..." Kendall said softly. james didn;t know what to do or how to react. he didn;t know if he should be happy or not.

"But your already here on a scholarship... Why give it up now?" james asked.

"Becuase I can get it back by the time I graduate idiot..." kendall said with a sly smile. james pounced on him and covered his face with kisses, still not knowing what to do or how to feel.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" James asked.

"Because I was offered a few day's ago..." kendall stated with a chuckle. james leaned down and kissed him tenderly. he moved to stradle the boys waist. Kendall kissed back and ran his hand's along the side of James' body, making James slightly moan. James tugged on kendall's shirt, then pulled it over Kedall's head when Kendall pulled away. Another thing both of them really missed was making love to the other boy.

James straghtned his back and pulled his own shirt over his head. Kendall couldn;t helpbut run his finger's across James' bare chest, taking note of where every muscle dented into his smooth, tanned skin. Kendall's hands slid over James' erected nipples making a moan escape the other boys mouth. Kendall softly pinched the pink skin then let his hands trail down to his abs. He couldn't help but massage his hands into the tight musscles. James moaned againand started to slowly grind his forming errection again's Kendall's groin, making the blonde moan.

James moved his hand's down kendall's chest and torso to his pants. He unbuttoned them then slowly undid the zipper. Kendall did the same thing to james pants. Soon both boys were in nothing but their underwear. james grinded harder on Kendall, then thrusted his hips down hard enough to leave a bruise. This made Kendall moan loudly with a slight gasp. When james felt Kendall harden, he decided it was too much to have the material on that was stopping that one bit of sking on both boys that was now throbbing touch each other.

James slipped his hand's past the material and slowly stroked Kendall. kendall threw his head back and moaned James' name as James stroked harder. james used his other hand to rid of that horrib material that was stopping them from touching one another. James kissed from kendall's belly button and down to his thighs. he kissed up his theighs as he stroked harder.

Kendall whimpered when James moved his hand away, but he soon moaned when it was replaced by the moist, warmth of james' mouth. james sucked him hard, but held Kendall's hi[s down so the boy wouldn't thrust to hard. James slightly gaged but took in as much of kendall as he could, savouring the bitter sweet taste. Kendall came into James' mouth with out warning. james swallowed then kissed up kendall's body, stopping under his lip. He kissed down Kendalls neck then stopped and stared down at kendall, who's eyes were tightly shut closed.

"Why so many kisses?" Kendall breathed out.

"Each o those kisses, marked how many day's I spent away from you..." james said. kendall knew counting them was a good thing.

"You missed a day..." Kendall said, not opening his eyes. Jamesleaned down and kissed Kendall passionately. Of all their extremly passionate kisses, Kendall thought this one was the most passionate one yet.

When jamjes pulled away from the kiss,Kendall felt as if he lost something. He felt a little empty. But that feeling didn;t stay with him for much longer. Soon James litterally ripped his underwear off, exposing james' extremly hard member. james stuck two finger's into Kendall's mouth. Once they were wet enough, james used those two finger's to prepare Kendall. james did it fast though, then he used the rest of the remaining saliva to lubricate himself.

it didn't take long for James to be inside of Kendall, feeling that short time of feeling empty. James slowly moved around, making a slow rhythm with his hips. He held one of Kendall's legs over his shoulder and continued to thrust slowly. james' thrusts soon sped up, making both boys moan the other's name loudly. James thrusted really hard, burrying himself deep with in Kendall's warm flesh. When he did so, James hit Kendall's prostate really hard.

"I love you..." Both boy's said as james rode out his orgasm.

james oulled out then laid beside Kendall. He grabbed Kendall and pulled him really close to him. Kendall snuggled into the boy he missed so much. A smalltear of joy leaked from his eye. he closed them and listened to James' heart beat a beautiful rhythm as he felt the other boy's chest rise and fall slowly.

"Kendall... I love you so much it hurts..." James said softly. Kendall kissed james' chest.

"I love you too James... I love you too..." kendall said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

The day came when James had to go home. As much as neither Kendall nor James wanted to separate from each other, they really had to. Kendall agreed to stay where he was for the rest of the year, then return to the college. james went home feeling half happy and half sad about leaving Kendall.

James walked into his house to see his mother sitting down, doing nothing.

"_Welcome home James, it's lovely to see you... Yeah mum, it's great to be home and lovely to see you too..._ Is that seriously too much to ask?" James said as he walked to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Brook just huffed and continued to do nothing but stare at the floor.

James opened his phone to see a text from Kendall. James couldn't help but smile the smile that was tugging at the corner's of his mouth. James texted back, but soon he ended up calling Kendall, because he just needed to hear the sweet sound of Kendall's voice.

Day after day passed, making each boy get more and more anxious to see each other. _((A/N: Because I am such a lazy author, I'm trying to figure out a way to skip to the end of the year so James and Kendall can see each other... WAIT A SEC! I AM A FUDGING GENIUS! Sorry for making you read that :/ )) _But while James and Kendall were longing to be together, Carlos and Logan were busy letting their love for each other bloom.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee!" Carlos begged as he dropped to his knee's.

"I told you, I'm really busy... James hasn't been doing his homework so I've been secretly doing it for him, you always make me do your homework, I have my _own _homework to do and on top of all of that, we have a test to be studying for... So please, just stop..." Logan said for what seemed to be the one hundredth time today.

"But Logie... You promised..." Carlos said with a frown.

"When did I promise?" Logan asked, moving the top of his laptop to about halfway. He peered down at the Latino boy who was staring up at him with puppy eyes. Logan was sitting on a beanbag in Carlos' room, while Carlos was laying on the floor playing with his finger's. Carlos told his parent's he was inviting Logan over to do homework, because he had to keep their relationship a secret.

Carlos moved and started to lay on his belly. Logan rolled his eyes and opened his laptop back up and started to type again. Logan's brows furrowed together and he poked his tounge out as he concentrated on the work he had to do.

"Do you know how sexy you look when your concerctrating?" Carlos asked. Logan ignored his comment and contimued to work. That's when an idea popped into his mind. "Logie? Is doing homework more important to you then spending time with me?" Carlos asked with the sadest expression he could pull. Logan sighed and put the laptop beside him next to his text books. Carlos thought if he played a guilt game, and made Logan feel guilty he would get what he wanted. As much as the greedy boy hated to be spoilt, he also hated when Logan forgets about his promises... Even if Logan didn't even make a promise in the first place.

"Well, what did I 'promise' you Carlos" Logan asked. Instead of giving him an answer, Carlos let his hand's run up Logan'slegs, and stop at his hip's. Logan spread his leg's, and let Carlos climb through his legs. Carlos propped himself over Logan's body, letting Logan grip Carlos' waist. Carlos leaned down and kissed Logan tenderly. Logan kissed back adding passion, creating a sweet make out session.

"Carlos! Your friends here!" Carlos' mother yelled. Carlos mumbled into Logan's mouth, and continued kissing Logan, who was grateful kissing back. The door to the room slowly opened, reveling James. When he saw the to kissing, he quickly closed the door. Sylvia gave James a confsued expression.

"I'd really love some water..." James said softly. Sylvia smiled sweetly then nodded, making her way downstairs. James opened the door then closed it, thumping his foot on the ground, making a bit of a bang. Carlos jumped up, slightly biting Logan's lip.

"Ouch..." Logan said. Carlos and Logan looked at James who stared down at them with an expressionless expression. Logan smacked Carlos off of him, making the smaller boy laugh then sit up on his bed.

"Your mum almost walked in here... You could have at least locked the door..." James said sitting on Carlos' desk chair.

"Well you shouldn't walk in when we're busy without warning-" Carlos looked up at the door to see his mum standing there with a glass of water. She passed it to James then gave Carlos a confused expression.

"And what were you and Carlos 'busy' with?" She asked softly.

"Homework... Duh..." Carlos said, trying his best to lie. She nodded then walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" James asked, still showing no expressions. Carlos simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, changing his position on the beanbag. He faced James and gave him a concerned look.

"I'm just a little worried about Kendall... He said that he broke his wrist playing yesterday's game. i also really miss him and just wanna give him a hug..." James said looking down. Carlos couldn't help but gasp.

"Has the super confidant James Diamond let his feelings down in front of his best friends?" Carlos said teaslingly.

"Carlos..." Logan said seriously. The stern look Carlos received from Logan made Carlos just look anyway around the room tat wasn't Logan.

"No, it's fine. Anyway, I should be aloud to show my best friends how I feel..." James said softly.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Yo Kendall! I need you to bring your scrawny ass here to help us set up!" Kendall heard. That voice belonged to no one other then his coach.

"Commin!" Kendall called. He walked to his locker and threw off his singlet then searched for his jersey. As his arm reached further into the locker, his hip slightly bumped into the steal, making him jump a little from the cool sting. He looked down to see the faint sign I a bruise that James had out there six days ago.

Kendall sighed, the feeling if remembering the way James made him feel on that night made Kendall's heart slightly speed up. Remembering the kisses James placed over his body made him sigh again, and let a single year roll down his face.

"How many day's will it b this time?" He wondered softly to himself. He continued his search for his jersey when his fingers slid across the familiar material. He pulled it out and gave it an odd look. This wasn't the right uniform. Although it was the same colours, something about it was different. 13 was still the number placed on it. Kendall was always number 13, on every hockey team he played in.

Kendall threw on the jersey anyway then made his way to the rink. He skated to his coach to ask about the uniform he was in.

"There you are buddy..." He said slightly looking down at Kendall.

"Hey, I was wondering why I'm wearing the college uniform?" Kendall pondered with a confused smile. His coach gestured to a near by bench that was off the rink. Kendall skated off the ice and sat down, with his coach joining him a moment after.

"I saw the way you played when that boy was here. He's your boyfriend isn't he? That pretty boy?" His coach said looking out on the ice as he watched his team practice.

"James? Well... Yeah..." Kendall said softly. "Oh, could I please have a bandage? I just remembered that I sprained my wrist..." Kendall added. His coach passed him a bandage then continued to watch the team.

"How did speaking of James remind you?" The coach asked as Kendall wrapped the bandaged around his wrist.

"Because he called to see how I was going, and when I told him he freaked out thinking I broke it..." Kendall paused to tighten the bandage. When h was done he watched the team skate and tackle each other. "... So, why did you give me this jersey?" Kendall asked.

"Remember how I said if you impressed me you could come back for college? When I saw you play around James, you played the best I had ever seen you play, which is honestly the best hockey playing I've seen for someone your age. So, I'd love for you to go back home, then return here when your ready for college. By the time your in college, we'll be having international coaches watching your games. They can accept you in to all star teams which means you can play hockey for this state against other states. Like, you'll represent here, then the city, then this state, then this country. And I think you have the potential to get that far, if you return college. Staying now will use up your scholarship at this school..." His coach said plainly.

Kendall moved his wide eyes from the ice to look at the side of his coach's face.

"No way!" Kendall said excitedly. The coach nodded his head, making Kendall jump up and skate around in fast circles on the ice.

"WOOHOO! IM GONNA BE AN ALLSTAR!" Kendall cheered. He stopped in front of where the coach was sitting. "So I can go back home till I finish school?" Kendall asked.

"YES! IM COMING BACK JAMES!" Kendall yelled as he ran off the ice when the coach said yes.


	14. Chapter 14

~ I am so sorry my piggies... I've been trying to update this for you, but it got really hard. A lot of stuff has happened, and I just- couldn't find the time to update... Sorry... Also, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and follows! I really appreciate them! ~

"Are you gonna tell him?" Issacs voice rang through the room.

"Not yet... i want it to be a surprise..." Kendall said with a grin. Who could help him thiugh? He's grinning like an idiot becuase he's going home tomorrow... Back home to see his family, friends... And that one, special someone... The someone who he's proud to call his boyfriend... james.

"How do you know he won't get upset that you didn't tell him?" Issac asked.

"Because, I know he won't..." kendall said knowingly as he finished packing his bag. Once he zipped the final zip, he fell onto his bed. It wasn't as comfterble as his bed at home nor James' arms, but it was good enough for one last night. That's when Issac towered over him, a smirk dancing on his lips. He moved onto the bed, stradling Kendall's waist.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked nervously.

"I wanted to ask a favour of you..." Issac said softly. "I was won dering, if you could show me something..." Issac said with a devious smirk.

"Sh-show you wh-what?" Kendall stuttered. Issac slammed his hips down onto Kendalls, making Kendall bit his lip hard. there's no way he was going to moan, groan or make any sexy noises for this guy.

"I've always wanted to know what having sex with a guy felt like... I've been curios..."

"So you're using- no wait- testing me?" Kendall said as he started to feel dizzy as Issac slowly grinded against him. After mentally slapping himself, Kendall sat up, pushing Issac off him. "Get off me... I'm not going to have sex with you... You know I have a boyfriend..." Kendall spat.

"So? I have a girlfriend..." Issac said softly.

"Then why have sex with a guy?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

"Becuase I'm curios..."

"But why me? WHy not any other gay guys who are willing to have sex with you...?" Kendall asked.

"Becuase you're the first gay guy I've met-"

"I told you I'm not gay... I'm bi... That means I like both guys and girls... but at the moment, I've got my mind set on James... And I don't think anything's going to change it..." Kendall said as he stood up. Before he could walk away, Issac grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards him.

"You're not going anywhere... I didn't say you had a choice in this..." Issac said with a threatning gaze. Said boy threw Kendall into the bed, making Kendall groan as his head made contact with the head of the bed.

"Ow!" Kendall hissed as he moved to sit up. But Issac had already pushed him down, tying his hands together. He also tied some cloth around his mouth to muffle any screams. Issac straddled the blindes waist as he slowly undid both of their pants.

Back in Minnesotia, James walked around with his head bowed. he didn;t make eye contact and ignored whoever tried to start a conversation. After being seperated from Kendall again, he fell back into that slightly depressed stage again. But today he felt really irritated. He was annoyed becuase- well, James didn't even know what was annoying him. he had a feeling deep down that something that bnelonged to him was being touched, something that was very dear to him. It's like, when you have a special toy when you were younger. the o0ne toy that NO ONE what so ever was aloud to touch. And anyone who did touch it was a dead man. You didn;t even have to be in the same room to know someone is touching your special toy.

James groaned softly with annoyance as he continued his stroll around the park. When James looked up at the sky, he looked to his side to see a hill or something. When he looked close enough, he could see a ledge. On that ledge had a few trees that made an arch. That's when he figured out that was the place he took kendall... On the first night they made love to each other.

James smiled to himself, remebering that beautiful night. he remembered how the only thing that kept him warm was the feeling of his true love as they embraced into the cold night. Rembering the way Kendall's face scrunched up as he came. Remebering the way the only things they heard were moans and the soft sounds of near by insects and the sounds of cold wind pushing on the tree's.

_"Just shut up and kiss me..." James commanded playfull. Kendall grinned then straddled over James and softly kissed his lips. James deepened the kiss, making Kendall softly moan. Kendall pushed James down onto the rug softly. Kendall pulled away then started taking off his shirt, by un-buttoning one button at a time, really slowly._

James smiled at the memory as he continued to walk. But he couldn't take his eyes away from that one place that overlooked the small city.

_"You can thank me for solving your problem..." Kendall said in a low husky voice._

"Not untill you thank me for solving yours..." James said in the same tone.

"And how will you solve it?" Kendalla sled. The way James was looking at him Just made him even harder then he was before.

"Just grab that lube, and fuck me..." James whispered. Kendall rested his forehead on James'.

"Only if you apply the lube..." Kedall whispered. James smirked then grabbed the lube. Kendall stood on his knees and removed his pants and boxers. James stared at Kendalls erection.  
"God, that's bigger then I thought..." James said softly.

"Speak for yourself. I couldn't even fit your entire legnth in my mouth..." Kendall said playfully. But all of his thoughts faded away as James slowly massaged the lube onto Kendalls aching member. Kendall moaned loudly as James rubbed harder.

"Fuck! Turn onto your stomache right now!" Kendall almost yelled.

James chuckled softly to himself as more and more memories of that night filled his mind. He didn;t notice the solo tear that had falled from his eyes until he stopped walking. he looked around the small opening, feeling slightly blinded by the light that penetrated the area from the arched opening.

James looked down at the ground that was covered in dead leaves. It seemed to be years ago Kendall and James came her on their first date... Came here and made love. But in reality it was only months... was it? James had forgotten himself. that's when he remembered the special wine.

"Kendall better be home next year..." James murmured to himself as he sat down and stared at the leaves on the floor, thinking about Kendall.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Hehe, I'm on a roll today. i did all my homework, I wrote a story for a Challenge im doing ((meaning only chapter one)) and the one shot im writing that as $1000 on the line. So i guess I should update. Again, thank you guys so much for reading this and reviewing/commenting... It means more then you think... xD ~  
A knock at the front door made James pop his head up. "Where you expecting anyone?" james asked his mother who was on the phone. She shrugged er shoulders then walked into the next room. James rolled his eyes when the door made more knocking noises. "God! Calm your tits! I'm coming!" James yelled with annoyance as he walked to the door.  
As James pulled the door open, he let the sunlight fill the room. Once his eyes adgested to the lights, he saw Kendall standing looking over at a tree.  
"K-Kendall?" James asked softly. He wanted to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Kendall turned his head and looked at James with a fake grin. James took a step forward to pull Kendall into a hug, but Kendall took a step back to avoid it.  
"What are you doing here?" James asked.  
"I was given till collage to go back..." Kendall answered. "So when I got back I came straight here to see you..." Kendall said with a soft smile.  
"Aww I missed you..." James said softly. He moved to kiss Kendall, but Kendall jumped away and hugged his body tightly. "Are you alright...?" James asked.  
"Y-yeah... I'm fine... It's just, uhmmm... Well, I need to talk to you about something... Could you meet me at the look out tonight?" Kendall asked.  
"Where's that?" James asked. Kendall rolled his eyes with a playful smile.  
"You know where we went... and had, you know..." Kendall said with a pink blush.  
"Had what?" James asked.  
"You know... _That _place... The place where we..." Kendall said hoping James would catch on. His confused looks didnt help at all. Until he figured it out and grinned like an idiot.  
"YOU MEAN WHERE WE FIRST HAD SEX?!" James yelled. Kendall pushed his hand over James mouth.  
"Shhhh... Do you want the whole area knowing we've had sex?" Kendall said as he slightly cringed at the word. A muffled 'sorry' came from Kendalls hand. Kendall moved his hand and sighed softly. "Anyway, just make sure you meet me there at seven... Okay?" Kendall asked.  
"Sure... Do you wanna come inside for a drink?" James offered.  
"Nah, I've gotta go home to mum and Katie..." kendall said with a soft smile. james leaned forward and pecked Kendalls lips. Kendall quickly turned around and started to walk away. James shrugged his shoulders then turned to walk back into his house.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Later that night, James had gotten a ride from Carlos to the Look Out. James looked past a tree and saw a nervous Kendall pacing back and forth by the arched trees. James stepped into the cleared area.  
" This place brings back a lot of meomeories doesnt it?" james commented as he leaned against a tree. Kendall shivered from the memories that started flooding his brain.  
"James... I, uhmm..." Kendall stopped pacing and stood in front of James. Kendall put his hands into his pockets and rocked on the back of his heels. As he did so, his phone slipped from his pocket without him realising. James looked down at the phone that lit up when he got a new message.  
"Actually, let me go grab something from mums car..." Kendall said as he dissapeared into the trees. james bent down and out of curiosity, he picked up kendalls phone and opened the new message.  
'Hey Kenny babe... Wanna meet up again? If you're not with your bf, then we should go... see... eachother... like the way we saw eachother the other night ;) _3 Issac'_  
James' mouth dropped open and he threw Kendall's phone into his pocket. James' eyes started slowly filling with tears. He took in a deep breath then turned around when he heard foot steps. Kendall gave him a can of Coke while he opened his own and took a sip. _'Wait- is that why he didn;t want me to kiss him? He's cheating on me? I bet he's trying to break up with me for that jock hockey player kid...' _James thought as more tears filled his eyes.  
"James... I need to tell you something inportant... And I have no idea what do do about it..." Kendall said in a soft voice as he stared out past the arched trees.  
"You wanna break up with me? Right?" james said as he let a tear roll down his face.  
"Break up with you? Why would I do that?" Kendall asked as a shocked expression filled his face.  
"Because you started dating that Issac kid right?" James asked as he pulled Kendall's phone from his pocket. James passed Kendall his phone, showing him that one text that he read. Kendall read over it, making his face pale.  
"He didn't delete my number...?" Kendall said in a quiet voice. James stared at him as he whiped a few tears from his eyes. "OLh shit... James, its not what you think... I can explain..." Kendall said as he figured out what James thought.  
"Then what is the meaning of that text huh? So he's seen you naked? Explain that!" James yelled.  
"He raped me, okay!" kendall yelled. James took a step back and covered his mouth with his palm.  
"He didn't..." james said with guilt. Kendalls eyes teared up and he looked down, letting his tears fall down his face. James walked to Kendall and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall tried pushing James away, but James stood there and held him tightly.  
"It's okay... Im not going to hurt you..." James whispered into Kendall's ear. Kendall hugged back and softly cried into James' shoulder.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

After a while, James and Kendall just laid down and talked about everything they needed to catch up on. Kendall cuddled into James as they laid looking out at the small city.  
"I love you..." Kendall whispered. James turned Kendall over and kissed him softly. Kendall heitated to kiss back and melted into th ekiss. He had missed James too much to not want to kiss him. As much as it was freaking him out, he still laid their silently as he and James kissed passionately into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Sorry guys for the late update. I can only update when I'm on the computer... So updating is hard when my sister spilt lemonade on the computer... So if the updates are really delayed, blame Phoebe, not me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for the comments and favourites. they mean hepas to me xD ~

A few more days passed, and Kendall continued to distance himself from James. He'd let the pretty boy peck his lips every now and then, but he dared to do anything more.

james walked to Kendall, hoping to get at least a hug. As James went to wrap his large arms around the blonde, Kendall took a step to the side as if James had some sort of infection.

"Do I smell really bad?" James asked as he sniffed his sleeve, hoping to take in a horrid scent. he smiled softly when he smelt more then beautiful.

"I already told you earlier... It makes me feel uncomfterble... Well, not you... Just... Y'know..." Kendall said as he looked at his feet. He softly kicked at the dirt, letting it move around under his shoe.

"I know... I'm really sorry..." James said softly.

James smiled and decided to leave it at that.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

James sat down at a piano in the music classroom at school. This year was his last year. His, Carlos', Logan's and Kendall's. James had a few things on his mind. Things like what he was going to do when he graduated and Kendall.

Logan was going to be a doctor, Kendall was returning to his hockey scholarship while Carlos was like him, still thinking about what to do. Then he had Kendall. James was longing to release himself with Kendall. It had been way too long since he had close contact with the blonde. But he respected Kendalls wish for not wanting to get to close.

James opened the piano, sitting in a comfy position on the stool. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he needed a place to free his mind, he'd go to the music room. James enjoyed music. He could play piano, drums, guitar with an amazing voice to go with it. As James' fingers moved softly along the piano, James thought with his eyes closed. His face scrunched in confusion, creating a fast up beat rhythm to the notes he played. As his face eased as a sweeter thought entered his mind, the music started following coming out sweetly.

James smiled, deciding to put all hi thoughts behind him and just have fun with the music. James put a finger to the higher end of the keys, then let then slide to a random key.

"G..." James whispered when his finger pressed on a G note. "G, G,G,G..." When James felt like playing a song but couldn't decide, he'd chose a random key, random letter then choose the first song that came to mind. "Grenade..." He whispered with a smile.

James kept his eyes closed, letting his fingers start a beautiful melody then let then fall into the right dance for the song. Not in the mood for singing, he just played the melody.

Eyes still closed and lost in music, James never heard the door to the music room open. Kendall walked in, searching for James. When Kendall saw the brunette play the soft song he stood by the door and watched with a smile. It was after hours at school, and the boys had hockey practice. Kendall was happy in more ways then one that he found James.

He closed the door then moved to stand by James. He saw James' closed eyes and watched as his fingers danced over the keys. When James finished playing, he started the same song again.

"Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live oh take take take it all but you never give. Should have known, you were trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open. Why were they open? I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash you did. To give me all your love is all I ever ask cause. What you don't understand is-" Kendall had started to sing when he recognised the song as James continued playing.

"I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my head on a blade for you. Id jump in front of a train for you. You know id do anything for you..." James started singing along as he continued playing.

When James finished he opened his eyes to see a smiling blonde next to him.

"You know... I've never heard you play piano before..." Kendall said softly.

"Really? I've never heard you sing before..." James said in the same soft tone. "I think you're really good... Why don't you do that?"

"Do what? Sing?" Kendall responded.

"Of course. I want to sing, so why don't we both sing?" James said with a smile.

"Because I want to be a hockey player..." Kendall answered.

"True..." James said with a shrug. He hovered his hands on the keys again, letting his hands softly push the keys. He started to play a beautiful melody. He smiled and looked over at Kendall. He didn't know what he was playing, so he stopped and smiled.

"Go grab that guitar..." James said pointing to the guitar that was near by. "I heard you can play well..." James said with a smile. Kendall smiled and grabbed the guitar, slightly blushing. He looked at James and smiled. James played some notes on the piano.

"Can you translate that to guitar?" James asked as he repeated the notes. Kendall tried, but failed. So James grabbed the guitar, showing him the notes. "Like this..." He said telling him the chords.

Kendall took the guitar and played the notes. He repeated them and watched James as he showed signs signalling for Kendall to keep going.

"There were so many things that I never ever got to say. Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way. If you could read my mind. Then all your doubts would be left behind. And every little thing would be falling into place..." James sang softly as Kendall continued to play. "I would scream to the world. They would see, your my guy. But I just keep gettin, stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving, up, up. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over, words to say..." James continued singing then stopped, loosing his sudden non stop lyrics.

"It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me. Keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week. And if you've got the time. You'd stick around and you'd realise. That it's worth every minuet that it takes just wait and see..." Kendall sang as he played more. James smiled, leaning closer to Kendall to peck his lips as he started singing with him.

James moved to the piano when Kendall stopped playing guitar. "I wrote a song for you... When we started dating. I kept it hidden from everyone..." James said with a soft blush. Kendall leaned the guitar on the piano then moved to sit next to James on the pianos stool.

"Can I hear it?" He asked softly. James nodded and started to play the piano softly. As he continued, he started singing.

"Stuck by the same look that sets me off. Cause there's just something about you. I've got this feeling to let you show, but I wouldn't let you go, I shouldn't have let you go. You. Asked me for closure before..." James continued singing, making Kendall lean

"It's like Im falling in love all over again..." Kendall whispered as he leaned his head on James' shoulder. "I like that line. In fact, I love that song..." Kendall added. James moved a little to face Kendall. He moved slowly, putting his arms around Kendall. He pulled Kendall into a hug, making sure it wasn't to tight. Kendall pulled out of the hug, pressing his lips to James. James kissed back, almost forgetting he was trying to be careful. Kendall licked James' lips, slipping his tongue into James' mouth.

"I'm sorry for being so distant..." Kendall huffed between a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Don't be..." James almost moaned into Kendalls mouth as he opened his mouth, forcing Kendalls open to deepen the kiss. Kendall flinched at the feeling, almost pulling away. James wrapped his arms by Kendalls hips, holding him in place.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." James whispered sweetly as his lips moved to Kendall's jawline. Kendall moaned softly then moved his hands down James' back. Kendall slipped his hands into the back of James' jeans, making James sigh on Kendalls neck. "If we're doing this... Then you should top... It might make you feel better..." James whispered. Kendall nodded softly as his hands moved to the front of James' jeans. He unzipped them, pulling them down to take them off. He managed to take James' pants off.

James helped Kendall get his pants down, taking them off. James hugged onto Kendall then softly grinded his body against the blondes.

"It's been a while..." Kendall said softly.

"Are you alright with this though?" James asked as he slowed his grinds.

"Y-yeah... I need to get over what happened." Kendall said as he pulled James further into his lap, thrusting his hips upwards. James grinded against Kendall, creating rock hard erections between them.

James stood up, pulling Kendall with him and connecting their lips. James pushed the top of the piano down, then slid Kendall onto it. He climbed over Kendall and the piano and straddled Kendall's vital regions. James looked at Kendall innocently as sweat dripped down his face.

"Still sure? I'm not gonna traumatise you any further am I?" James asked. Kendall shook his head and thrusted his hips upwards, trying not to arch his back. James smiled then slipped his hands up Kendalls shirt to play with his nipples a bit. They both thought not to remove their shirts for the unlikely event someone walked in on them. All they'd have to do was bend forward then search for their pants.

Kendall grabbed the bottom of James' shirt, pulling him closer to him. James bit his lip as Kendall lined himself up with his entrance. James moaned at the feeling of Kendall's pre-cum rub against his arse. Kendall penetrated James, making the brunette gasp loudly. James straightened his back, pushing himself down onto Kendall. Kendall cried softly, then shivered.

"I think we should stop..." Kendall whispered as more tears slipped down his face. James sighed with a soft smile then sat up, pulling himself away from Kendall. He jumped off the piano and moved to grab their pants. He looked back at Kendall who had moved to face his back to James. Kendall's body shook with each sob of pain. "It hurts..." Kendall said softly.

"What hurts?" James asked.

"The memory... And this erection..." Kendall whimpered. James smirked then walked to Kendall, pushing him onto his back. He turned Kendall and spread open his legs, standing in between them.

"I can try make some of that better..." James said cautiously. Kendall folded his forearms over his eyes and sighed. He nodded his head, letting some more tears slip down his face. James softly kissed Kendalls theighs. James' soft kisses moved to around his member then over the tip. Kendall shuddered as James wrapped his lips around it. James breathed through his nose as he let Kendall adjust to the feeling.

James softly sucked on him, running his tongue over every place possible. Kendall groaned at the feeling, closing his legs around James' neck and shoulders. James sucked harder, making Kendall softly moan. Kendall whimpered and cried a little more as he dropped his arms. He spread his arms over the black, polished piano top and moaned softly. James looked up and watched Kendalls unsteady breaths as James continued to take more and more of Kendall into him.

Not being able to hold back, Kendall came into James' mouth. James licked up the sticky substance then moved away from Kendall. He grabbed Kendalls hands, interwinding their fingers. James pulled Kendall into a sitting position, then hugged him.

"I love you... I'm sorry if I pushed you too far..." James whispered.

"You didn't. It's just, I don't think I'm ready to actually do anything big. But what about you? Aren't you hurting?" Kendall asked referring to James' erection. James pulled out if the hug and put on his pants, ignoring his hard member.

"You go to practice and I'll meet you there later. I'll go tack care of myself..." James said while Kendall put his pants back on.

"Sure?" Kendall asked as he stood next to James after jumping off the piano and zipping his pants up. James smiled and pecked Kendall's cheek.

"I'm sure..." He said as he ran out of the room. Kendall walked out to see James running down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Kendall smiled nervously then walked to practice.

Paste your document here...


	17. Chapter 17

~ Sorry for being so alzy with my updates... a lot f stuff has been happening. Anywhore, guess what I did last night? I watched people throw TNT into the ground as a Greek tradition for Greek Easter. it was heaps of fun and now I'm waiting to go out for a big feast...So I guess it's update time :3 ~

Kendall sat down in silence after hockey training, grabbing a book from his bag. He sat down reading, hoping no one would come by. As he read quietly to himself, he heard some footste4ps coming from nearby. He looked up from his book, closing it and leaving his finger in place as a bookmark. Kendall smiled when he saw James, but was soon worried for the sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked politely. James sat down by Kendall, still sad.

"I uhh... Never mind... Do you wanna go out on a date tonight? Just to a nice restaurant or something?" James asked.

"Of course I do... It means I can spend more time with you..." Kendall responded with a soft smile. James smiled and kissed his cheek. Kendall looked deep into James' beautiful hazel orbs, almost getting lost. James smiled sweetly, leaning closer to the blonde so they could share a passionate kiss. Until Carlos jumped out of no where, interrupting them.

"Guys! DO you wanna go soak the girls feild hockey team?" He asked.

"What?" james and Kendall asked in sync. Logan walked behind Carlos, placing his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"Carlos noticed the ganetor left a T bar in the sprinkler vaulve... He wanted to turn it and drench the girls..." Logan stated.

"It'll be fun and take a few minuets..." Carlos said with his usual, goofy grin.

"Take a few minuets? James, are you okay with that?"Kendall said looking back from Carlos to James.

"When did you want to go out?" James asked.

"Maybe we can head out afterwards..." Kendall stated. James nodded, standing and bringing Kendall with him.

"Then its decided! We're going to spray some girls!" Carlos yelled. James and Kendall burst out laughing, despite the unhappyness they hid underneath.

"What's so funny?" Logan and Carlos asked innocently.

"Spray some girls?" James repeated, making Kendall and himself laugh harder.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The four of them stood around the sprinkler vulvae Carlos and Logan mentioned earlier. Kendall looked slightly confused, then over at James who was standing inbetween Logan and Carlos.

"Opurtinities like this come once in a life time... And when they do, you gotta grab that thing and turn it big time..." Kendall stated looking at the bar.

"Turn it and I predict 90 percent bottling harm to us... not them..." Logan said nervously, suddenly loosing all his confidence he had earlier when he had discovered it with Logan.

"Whimp!" Carlos yelled at his boyfriend, jumping towards the bar. He clutched it tightly, attempting to turn it. As Carlos tried to force the bar to move, he realised he needed more support. "It's stuck..." He gasped out.

James, in his own world started combing his hair, trying to think about something else. He had been thinking a lot lately, and he wasn't very happy with his thoughts. he tried many, many ways to think about something different... Something that wasn't going to keep adding weight to his shoulders. Trying to change these thoughts was hard, so he decided to mention the dream he had last night. Thinking out loud and sparking a conversation often helped him change his mind.

"I had my pop star dream again last night." James looked down at what he was wearing, spying his lucky white V-Neck. "This time, i was wearing my lucky white V-Neck and singing a smoky robbinson song..." James said, singing the first song that came to his mind. "Tracks of, my tears..." He sang softly.

"Uh, the janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler value... Now, do you wanna help us soak the girls fells hockey team or not?" Kendall asked, summing up the previous discussions. James smiled.

"Yeah..." He said, walking with Kendall to the valve, dropping anything that was in their hands. They held onto the T-bar then looked back at Logan.

"I need to get new friends..." Logan stated, dropping his bag to help out. All four tried their hardest to push the bar until it finally moved, setting off the sprinklers. They stood up proudly with slight chuckles. The piercing screams of girls broke the air, making the boys straighten their backs.

"And now, we run..." Kendall stated as a group if girls with hockey hear came into sight. They other agreed and started running, beginning an epic chase.

They turned through corners, his in rubbish bins and ran through ally's. they stopped at a dead end, realising they were stuck.

"Woah woah! Time out!" Kendall yelled, holding his hand into a T. He looked at the guys, seeing they were worried but James was mostly. "Give James the helmet. You gotta protect the face..." Kendall said.

"Right..." Carlos agreed, taking off his helmet that guarded his face. Handing the helmet to James, he took it, putting the helmet on.

"I love you guys..." James said looking mainly at Kendall. Kendall slightly blushed then looked back at the girls.

"Time in..." He said while shrugging his shoulders. The girls screamed then ran for them, attacking them.

"Kay, I think we've done enough..." A blonde girl stated. The others nodded, walking away. The guys panted, looking at each other, proud they didn't hurt any of the girls. James stood up, brushing off dirt from his clothes, taking off the helmet and throwing it back to Carlos.

"Thanks man..." James said nervously. Carlos nodded, standing up slowly. The other stood up, in some pain.

"Wanna go back to my place and clean up a little?" Kendall asked. The others nodded, following Kendall back to his place.


	18. Chapter 18

~ hi beautifuls! I know it looks like I'm writing Big Time Audition, which I am, just with a twist. That's why am saying I do not own BTR, their show or characters. If I did Kendall wouldn't have asked Jo out- nor would the show be G rated ((probably not even PG, M or MA if you know what I mean...)) Also I'm not going to school today, so I guess I'll update just for you :3 ~

The guys practically limped back to Kendall's house. Luckily it was the closest house out of all four boys. They walked up the driveway then into the house. Jen had left the door unlocked for Kendall after taking Katie out.

They walked in then collapsed onto the couch.

"I'll go get us some snacks and ice..." Kendall said as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Nnngghh..." Carlos and Logan groaned.

"I'll help..." James said; apparently unharmed.

James followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. Neither of them speaking.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine. Just really sore- those girls are a lot stronger then they look..." Kendall answered. They both knew that wasn't what James meant. So James continued to go along with Kendalls avoidance of the topic.

"Agreed. We should keep this to ourselves... How would people treat us if they knew a bunch if girls beat us up? I'd make out hockey reputations look bad..." James said as he grabbed ice. Kendall opened a packet or ready made popcorn, pouring it I to a bowel. He got some drinks and lollies then went back to the lounge room.

Carlos, despite his physical pain, dived for the snacks that were laid upon the coffee table. Logan took a small sip of his drink then took the frozen pea ice pack and held it to his head. Carlos held one to his sore areas and so did Kendall.

The guys laid on Kendall's couch, watching the music Chanel because the only other show on was the News- which was boring, talking about politics and what not. A Pussy Cat Dolls song came on, making the boys smile.

James' celebrity crush had always been Nicole. He's loved her since he first saw the Pussy Cat Dolls.

"I'm gonna marry her someday..." He said, lost in thought.

"Your gonna marry Nichole Shirzinger ((I spelt that wrong))? How?" Logan asked referring to James' boyfriend who was in the same area. Kendall honestly didn't care, remembering how long James had loved her. He let James have his little fantasy- cause deep down he was always his.

"No no no no no no no!" The three complained.

"I'm gonna be famous!" James stated, jumping onto the coffee table. The guys rolled their eyes; preparing themselves for James' 'when I'm famous' speech. "Sing to sold out arenas, have like, five houses-" he said then sang, "I'll make the girls go crazy-" he stopped then shrugged. "Then, I'll marry Nicole."

"Are you done? Please be done..." Logan complained.

"No. Cause here's the part where I shake my booty!" James jumped onto the couch, swinging his hips back and forth to show off his arse.

Suddenly feeling jeleous to seeing his boyfriend shake his arse in front of Logan's face, he tried thinking of a way to get him to stop. Hiding his emotions behind a small smile, remembering how he wasn't effect by James saying he wanted to marry Nicole and somewhat finding this funny, he looked at Carlos.

"Carlos..." He said softly. Carlos three his helmet on then tapped it twice.

"Got it..." He said jumping up, tackling James to the ground behind the couch. While the two wrestled, Kendall looked over at Logan who was chuckling at his idiot friends.

"Now- do you wanna be a pop star?" James heard from the T.V. He I stably stopped the fight to jump up and look at it.

"Yes..." He said seriously.

"Well now's your chance if you're in Minnesota... Are you ready?" The guy on the T.V asked.

"I-I'm in Minnesota..." James said watching intensely. A clip of their classmate popped up, so suddenly they were all interested and stood on the couch to watch.

"90's rock mega producer of bands like Boy's in the Attic, Boy Quake, and Boy's City is looking for his next new pop superstar. But he's even more famous for his quote in rolling stone when he said 'I can turn a dog, into a pop star'." The guy on T.V said. Kendall looked at James who instantly forgot all his worries.

"I can sing better then a dog..." James said, mainly to Kendall.

"Sign ups are until five, of pop star on your list of things to do, head down if you still have time..."

"Call all mums now!" James stated. They pulled their phones out, I stably dialling their mothers.

"Mum, call me if you get this message. We need a ride real bad..." They said then threw their phones on the desk, watching them intensely.

"Riiiinnngg..." James got irritated, then grinned when a phone rang. Carlos answered his phone, everyone standing up again.

"Hello. Yep. Uh-huh. Great! Get here as fast as you can..." Carlos said then hung up his phone.

"Your mums coming!" James said hopefully.

"No- this nice ladies bringing her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminium sighting..." Carlos said smiling like an idiot cause he had no idea what he meant. James screamed a little then pushed Carlos back behind the couch and fought with him.

"Kendall!" Logan said when a vase nearly hit him from the fight.

"Logan has a learned permit!" Kendall yelled as he stood by Logan. The two boys jumped up. James holding Carlos in a head lock. He pushed him down to stand up.

"But I need an adult in the car with me, and a car..." Logan stated.

"Kendall! Do something!" James yelled worriedly. He knew Kendall would think of something.

"What are you looking at me for? Logan's the genius..." Kendall stated.

"But I panic under pressure and you always come up with the answer..." Logan stated. Kendall looked at James who gave him a look to prove Logan's point.

"I do not- I know how to get there..." He said when an idea came to mind. "Follow me..." He said as he left the house. Everyone grabbed their coats and followed the blonde.

Kendall walked down his streets until he reached a familiar hose. He walked to the door, giving it a few knocks.

"Why are we here?" James asked, needing to go to the audition.

"We can ask to use her car... We'll bring her with us, then boom! You're at the audition..." Kendall said.

"Hello..." An old woman asked, opening the door.

"Hey Miss. Majakousky ((think that spelt wrong too))... Can you help us get to an audition?" Kendall asked. The others smiled by his side, waiting for an answer.

"How can I help you boys? I can't drive very well anymore..." She said softly.

"All you have to do is sit in the car, Logan'll drive and we'll shovel your walkway for free. All winter long..." Kendall said hopefully. After a moment of thought, she nodded.

The guys picked her up and walked to the car. Through mumbling and anxious talking they rushed to the car, getting in as fast as they could.

Everyone sat piled up in the small car. Logan drove, obeying the speed limits and road rules.

"Hurry up or I'll miss my only chance!" James yelled worriedly.

"I don't want to break the speed limit though!" Logan complained, stopping at a red light. Kendall sat in the front next to Logan.

Kendall looked out the window, lost in though. "Just hurry up!" James yelled. Logan, feeling pressured sped the rest of the way.

The car slid on wet roads until they pulled up at the audition. Everyone rushed out of the car, James bolting inside to make sure he got an audition spot.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

After filling out forms and waiting for a while, the guys found themselves sitting outside the audition doors.

"I can't believe i'm gonna do this... When I get in, I can actually live my dream..." James said happily. Logan looked at Kendall who was staring at the ground. James was being oblivious to Kendall's feelings. Kendall gave up his dream not so long ago to be with James; now James is gonna leave if he get his dream. He put it behind him when James' number was called out.

"Eight Ten" James suddenly felt his gut drop and became nervous. He looked at Logan then swapped the posted notes around. Giving him '811' instead of '810'.

"Dude- you don't sing..." Carlos said looking at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes.

"That was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something. Kendall?" Logan said, looking at Carlos.

"Beat box..." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Got it..." Logan said as he walked in.

James stared at the ground while Carlos and Kendall spoke. The doors opened revealing a shaken Logan. He sat down in a fatal position and rocked.

"He-he-he's Satin. Satin with bug I sun glasses... Mummy..." Logan almost cried if fear.

"Eight eleven. Eight elevens up..." The lady who had given out the numbers said. James nervously looked around then swapped with Carlos.

"Oh look- you're up. Go get em'..." James said. Carlos took in a deep breath and jumped up, tapping his helmet twice. He was gonna do this for his scared little Logie.

The doors closed behind Carlos. James looked at Kendall who looked slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" They asked each other at the same time.

"I'm nervous..." James answered first.

"I would be too. I am actually- I have no idea why I'm auditioning though. I guess I'm doing it to cheer you on..." Kendall said with a soft smile. James smiled back till the door opened again.

"No going to Hollywood!" He said, high fiving James.

"Eight twelve. Eight twelve's up..." The woman said again, but more bored this time.

James was about to swap with Kendall when Kendall grabbed his hand. They stood up and Kendall put his hand on James' shoulders. Looking deep into the brunettes eyes.

"James, this is your dream- not mine..." He started softly. "Remember, opertunities like this come once in a lifetime. When they do, you gotta grab onto that dream..." He said turning his boyfriend around. "And go, big time!" He said, pushing him to the door.

After James walked in, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and the old woman snuck inside and hid in the back seats. They watched James sing, Kendall feeling almost mesmerised by James' beautiful voice. But the the moment where James sang beautifully and he almost started his dream came tumbling down like a landslide.

"Next!" Gustavo, the popular 9"ms record producer yelled.

"But im good..." James said.

"Good. I don't need good. I need someone to knock me out of my seat. And as you can tell- I'm still in it!" Gustavo yelled. James looked almost offended. "Cause you have, no talent!"

Kendall got angry with hearing this, so he stood up and marched down to the front of the entertainment centre.

"No talent? No talent? You're the one with no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Kendall yelled at the man, defending James. James looked down at his now angry boyfriend. Kendall was now determined that James would live his dream- how dare someone say someone as amazing as James had no talent.

"Hey! Girl to My Heart by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago!" The producer shot back.

"Girl to My Heart... Lets see if I can remember that 'Rouque Classic'..." Kendall thought. "Girl to my eyes, and girl to my mind, it never stops after it starts-" Kendall sang. He jumped up on Gustavo and his assistants desk, twirling around. "I'll show a girl, a girl to my heart heart heart!" Kendall sang as he put his hands on his chest and pumped them out towards Gustavo, who was knocked out of his seat.

"Woah woah woah! Security!" The woman screamed. James stood on the stage, astonished by what he saw. He couldn't help but feel loved and proud for his boyfriend.

"Oh! Here's a new hit for ya'!" Kendall yelled. "Oh your such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd, and you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd!" He sang as two huge security guards grabbed him from the desk. He kicked and fought, trying to get out. Carlos ran down, trying to help his friend out. James dived in over as Logan came over.


	19. Chapter 19

~ i always forget warnings... About lemon moments... Cause I'm perverted, bored and tired... So there's a sex scene in this chapter... Cause why the fuck not? ~

"It all came down to being returned home by police. Mrs. Knight wasn't very happy, so she made sandwiches to pretend like nothing happened. A knock at the door shocked everyone. What was even more shocking was the two people who had knocked. We had all gathered around the door to see Gustavo Rouque had come back. At first I thought he changed his mind and wanted me back- but he didn't. He wanted Kendall instead... Kendall was an idiot and rejected the offer to go to Hollywood and be famous. I feel really bad for being angry with him, but I don't think he understands what he's being offered!" James said as he played with his fingers.

"Is that so? You know his dream isn't yours..." Brooke said as she sat next to her son on the couch.

"Yeah, he wants to play hockey. I supported him through that, and I want to support him through becoming famous. If he's famous, I can be his backup or something. He can help me..." James answered.

"Doesn't that make you selfish?" She asked. It was a stupid question. James was is selfish. He always has been. Recently with Kendall it's been a lot different though.

"So? As long as I'm famous..." James said as he stared down at his fingers.

"You've had a big day. Go get some sleep now..." Brooke said as she kissed he sons forehead. James stood up and walked upstairs.

He grabbed a towel and his PJ's then headed for the shower. His phone was in his pants pocket as he pulled then off. When he closed the door and stripped down to nothing then turned on the shower. His phone vibrated, making him smile then frown when he saw Kendall. He was excited to talk to him, but pissed about him not taking Gustavo's offer. James offered to pay Kendall before he left to take it up. More then Gustavo's assistant, Kelly, had laid for the things Gustavo broke.

'Hey, we forgot our date 2nite... Do u still wanna go?' ~ Kendizzle

James grabbed his phone and sat at the opposite end if his shower, leaving his legs under. He held his phone so it couldn't get wet.

'Srryz, I'm in the shower- Mum won't let me leave the house either...' ~ JD

'Thats kay. Can I come over?' ~ Kendizzle

'If u want. I can leave my window open 4 u...' ~ JD

'Yay! Is ur window open now?' ~ Kendizzle

'Yea, I didn't close it. Why?' ~ JD

'Don't leave the shower. I'm coming ;) ' ~ Kendizzle

James put his phone up then shrugged his shoulders. He washed his hair then stood, leaning against the shower wall.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Kendall climbed up a tree on the side of James' house. He climbed through the window and into the room. He dropped his backpack on the ground then pulled out a small foil like square shaped packet. He tucked it in hi pocket then slowly opened the door of James' room.

Brooke spoke on the phone as she walked into her office. Kendall always knew it took hours before Brooke came out of her office.

Kendall stood by the bathroom door then texted James.

'Open ur door 3' ~ Kendizzle

James' phone vibrated, so he stepped out of the warm water to check. He smiled to himself then walked to the door after grabbing a towel. He opened it just a creek to see a blonde boy waiting for him.

"Hi..." Kendall said. James smiled then let the blonde in. Once he was in, James closed the door and locked it.

"Hey... What brings you here?" James asked. Kendall grabbed the packet from his pocket and showed it off to James.

"Something to make up for the date... Mum dropped me off by the way... She said I need to be home before midnight..." Kendall answered. James took the packet and placed it on the bench. He looked at Kendall with sad eyes, making the blonde wrap his arms around James' neck.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Just pissed you turned down the opportunity of a life time." James answered.

"Shut up-" Kendall said as he kissed James. The kiss was short, so short James couldn't even kiss back.

"I thought you were scared to have sex... You know, because of what happened..." James stated.

"I am. But I want you to touch me. I want to feel you. I want to be close to you like no one else has can..." Kendall whispered. James listed Kendall's shirt up over his head then removed his pants. He took off Kendall's underwear and his towel, picking Kendall up. He took Kendall into the shower, kissing him deeply.

James eagerly kissed the blonde, making Kendall gasp and take a few steps back, slamming into the wall. James worriedly looked at him, only seeing terror in his eyes.

"A-actually- this might be a bad idea..." Kendall stuttered.

"No- a bad idea is not taking up that offer..." James said as he leaned back and grabbed the condom from the bathroom bench. He looked at Kendall while ripping the top off with his teeth.

"It's your dream to be a pop star, not mine..." Kendall said while he watched James. James moved his hands down to his member as he slipped the condom over it, Kendall biting his lip out of being extremely turned on and scared.

"I know, but this could be your only chance..." James said while he pushed Kendall against the wall and ran his hands up his body.

"M-my dream is to pl-play hockey... Si-singing is your d-dream..." Kendall moaned as James nibbled on his neck. James lifted Kendall up so he could wrap his legs and arms around James. James positioned his slightly erected member at Kendall's entrance.

"I know that..." James said as he held Kendall's ass, spreading his cheeks to create more room for him. "... It's just that... I'd do anything to be in the position you're in..."

"Then lets swap... I'll fuck you then..." Kendall said as he hid his face in James' neck. James slapped Kendalls ass with a chuckle then thrusted into him. Kendall let out a loud gasp which James instantly covered his mouth.

"Shhh, mum might overhear... I wasn't meaning sex positions anyway... I meant I'd do anything to-"

"-be the one whose bing sent to L.A..." Kendall finished. "I know, I was only fucking with you..." He said with a chuckle.

"Correction- I'm fucking you..." James said as he thrusted deep into Kendall. The penetration made Kendall bite James' shoulder, making James groan. James pulled up then thrusted back in again, hitting Kendall's prostate dead on.

Flashes of the night where Kendall was scared for life shot into Kendall's mind.

Kendall pushed James away, letting him fall to the bottom of the shower fall. James kneeled down and looked at Kendall worriedly. He lifted his hand to caress his shaking boyfriends face. Kendall tried to move away, making James worry.

"Hey, are you alright?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head, his visions of James blurring to be replaced with Isaacs fierce, gaze as he smirked evilly and plunged into Kendall. James waited for Kendall to calm down.

Once Kendall's breathing settled back James had already turned off the shower, dried himself and gotten ready for the night.

"Are you okay?" James asked softly. Kendall sighed and put his hands on either side of him, the warm shower water still running over his body. Through James' worry, he continued to comb his hair.

"Yeah... Just... No sex for a while..." Kendall panted.

"You're the one who brought a condom in..." James said with a chuckle. Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Sorry..." He said while turning off the water and stepping out. James passed Kendall a towel then gave him a weary look, hugging him from behind.

"It's alright..." James said, kissing his head.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Kendall laid in James' bed, facing the window he had come in through. Kendall texted his Mum, telling her he was staying the night but didn't tell James who had forgotten about Kendall leaving.

James crawled into the bed, spooning Kendall from behind. He held Kendall, letting the blonde then around to hug him. Kendall softly let a few tears slip from his eye as he clutched the brunette.

"I'm so, so sorry..." Kendall sobbed. James hugged him tightly, taking in the sweet smell of his boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, James woke up to an empty bed with nothing but a note from Kendall telling him to meet him out where he usually works part time.

James thought on his way there, thinking about Kendall. He was angry with the fact Kendall just up and left him, didn't finish having sex with him and is rejecting this offer.

By the time he got there Logan and Carlos were helping Kendall push trolly's into their pits.

They gathered around Kendall, thoughts going in all kinds of different directions. What James didn't know was Kendall had though everything over just as much as James had.

"So, I did the math on the whole singing thing last night and Katie was right; you're an idiot..." Logan stated referring to Katie's comments last night.

"Guys! I don't want to go to L.A with that jerk. I wanna stay here with you jerks, and play hockey, for our team..." Kendall said.

"But this could be just like hockey. Instead of rushing the boards and crushing the nets, your singing and dancing!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What have you got to loose?" Logan added.

"Dude! California, the beach, the stars, the girls... The girls!" Carlos stated.

"Yeah, but none of that stuff matters if it's minus my best friends. Add those numbers up professor..." Kendall said as he held a trolly.

Logan shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket to use the calculator. "Okay, carry the two... Nope, still an idiot..." Logan said with a cheeky smile. Carlos chuckled softly at his boyfriends comment.

"What about you? You haven't said a word to me all day..." Kendall said to his unusually quiet boyfriend.

"I'm not talking to you..." James spat.

"You just did..." Carlo and Logan stated in union.

"You know, part of me hates you right now! No wait- all of me hates you..." James angrily said to Kendall. Kendall was slightly offended, but tried to put it all behind him. "Just- call that guy back..." James added.

"That 'guy' said you have no talent..." He pointed out. He looked at Logan next, "made you cry... And broke my mama's teacup..."

"But he want to make you famous..." James said seriously. They stood closer, glaring slightly at each other.

"Okay, if I make a hole in one... You have to call that guy back..." Carlos said as he grabbed a trolly and pushed it towards the shops. He dived in, continually going foreword when a car came out of no where, just missing him. Carlos ripped out of the trolly, trying to regain himself.

"You should still call..." Logan said softly.

"Look- he's been on the cover of Rolling Stone..." James said as he pulled the cover he was referring to our of his pocket.

"Heh, what other odd things do you carry in your pockets?" Kendall asked out if pure curiosity.

"My lucky comb... And eight by ten personalised head shots..." He said pulling them from his pocket. "One boy next door, and one bad boy..." James said, showing off his pictures. Kendall looked at them, wanting to keep them for him, and him only.

"We just want what's best for you man~" Carlos said in a tipsy fashion as he held into Logan, acing a hand on his face.

"I'm Logan..." Logan stated.

"Wait- you?" Carlos said, pointing to Kendall. He collapsed to the floor, making Logan look down then back at Kendall.

"He got hit by a car for you..." Logan stated. James thought for a second when an idea popped into his mind.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime..." James said to Kendall. Kendall looked at James, thinking it all over once again.

"So, you're telling me... If you had the chance to go to L.A with a giant turd producer... You'd go?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" All three yelled, holding out their phones for Kendall. Kendall hit his lip, pushing a trolly into the racks.

Kendall grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialling the number Gustavo's assistant, Kelly, had given him.

"Kelly Weighnwrite, Rouque Records..." She answered.

"Hey it's Kendall... I think I changed my mind..." Kendall said. Kelly gasped, asking Kendall for his location. Kendall answered, hanging up afterwards.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"She, said they'll be here soon..." Kendall answered. James grabbed Kendall and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Babe! This is so awesome!" James said, forgetting it was his dream and not Kendall's.

"Babe?" Kendall said, pulling out of the hug.

"Huh?" James asked.

"You called me 'babe'. You've never said that before..." Kendall stated.

"Oh, would you rather I did this?" James asked as he leaned down, brushing his lips over Kendall's. before he had the chance to press his lips to Kendall's, Carlos pushed James away from his lover.

"Not now guys! Eww!" He yelled. James and Kendall laughed, James wrapping an arm around Kendall.

A white limo appeared out of no where. The guys walked towards the limo when Gustavo stepped out with Kelly.

Kelly worriedly walked with Kendall while the guys spoke softly till they were face to face with the popular record producer.

"Well?!" Gustavo yelled.

"Fine. I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos. If, you take my buds and make us a singing group..." Kendall said.

"What?! There's no way im taking the four dogs, from Minnesota to L.A to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! Never!" Gustavo yelled. Everything to James was blocked out. He couldn't understand a word that was said. The fact Kendall was making a suggestion to take him with him to L.A was just enough. He was so excited and happy that he just stood their smiling and nodding.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"No! I'm not letting him go..." Brooke said a she slammed the papers into the table.

"Don't you understand he can live his dream?" James' father yelled. Jen, Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos and Logan's mums and dads all sat at a table, waiting for Brooke to sign James' form.

"I know- but he' my only baby..." Brook said sadly.

"Just because no one else loves you doesn't mean you can hold my son back from living his dreams!" He yelled.

"Don't bring my life into this!"

"You did by keeping him here!"

"I don't want my baby to go!"

"Let him live life!"

"What if life hurts him?"

"You're the one hurting him by letting him stay you arrogant-"

"SHUT UP!" James yelled angrily. "I don't want to see this again!" He yelled as he ran out of Jennifer and Kendall's house. Kendall sat up quickly, running after him

"I don't want to see this again? What does he mean?" Brooke asked innocently as she sat down. "Just- pass me that form..."

James ran down the streets till he found a small park. It was more of a tree filled grassy area with benches then anything else. He sat down and stared at his feet.

Kendall sat next to his boyfriend who he saw was in tears. "Hey- I thought you were happy about everything..."

"I am... I just- remember when we were having sex?" James asked. Kendall sat next to him, blushing and putting the thoughts of when he freaked out behind him.

"Yeah..."

"When ever they fight it reminds me of how they fought back before their divorce... Like how when we have sex it reminds you of him..." James said softly. Kendall hugged James, softly stroking his hair.

"Put it all behind you. Look- we're gonna go to L.A, become America's greatest pop band then you'll be famous. Do you want to always remember your last days of not being famous as a sad old fart?" Kendall asked. James smiled, pecking Kendall's lips.

"I guess not..." He said with a small smile.

"Lets make a deal. I won't freak out when we have sex if you don't freak out over your parents or anything like that..." Kendall said.

"Deal..." To seal their deal, they connected their lips in a sweet kiss full of passion.

~ I know these last two chapters were short, but I just wanted to make it look like I was being good and updating heaps for you, so I like split the chapters in half. I've been extremely tired lately too- I blame god damn puberty... Puberty can suck my jingle bells. I'll try update again tomorrow! Thanks for reading the story so far an have a beautiful day/evening/morning/night wherever you are beautiful piggie! ~


	21. Chapter 21

Before they knew it, they were walking through the airport, waiting for their plane to L.A to arrive.

"I really need to go!" Carlos complained.

"You can't go just yet. We still need you to fill out the rest of your form..." Kelly said while everyone sat out the front of the gate that led them to the plane.

"Please?" Carlos cried softly.

"Fine. Take someone with you..." Kelly sighed.

"Logan..." Carlos said as he grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him away.

"Why do we have to fill out these forms?" Kendall asked. Kelly rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh. Gustavo was on the phone to someone important while Katie sat next to James playing 'chop sticks' with him.

"Kelly already told you... They need to see all your medical forms and what not... Just in case something happens..." Jen answered.

"Can't you do it for me?" Kendall complained.

"The other guys' parent didn't do there's for them... So you should do your's too..." Jen said softly.

"You're out!" Katie cheered.

"Again! Not fair!" James complained. Kendall finished the form quicker then walked over to his boyfriend and sister.

"So, how do you play?" Kendall asked as he sat down with them.

"Hold your fingers out with both hands. Use only one finger on each hand. When I use my finger to hit your finger, you have to add one. When you get five on one hand your out. Then we all just go around..." Katie explained. Kendall shrugged and held out his hand, pointing one finger on each hand out. James and Katie did the same, Katie starting the game by tapping James' finger.

Carlos walked into the airport toilets, walking to a stall to empty himself. While he unzipped his pants, taking out his member to pee Logan stood by the door, balancing from one foot to the other.

"Why are we here?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean? You said you needed to pee..." Logan answered.

"No- I mean why did James and Kendall bring us? It's James' dream, and Kendall's doing this for James, right?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo wouldn't let Kendall take James alone. We're all pretty much supporting James..." Logan answered.

"So it's all about James? That's selfish..." Carlos said as he zipped up his pants and flushed.

"James is selfish... But we're all best friends... And best friends are always there for each other..." Logan said. Carlos walked to the sinks, washing his hands making Logan chuckle.

"You're washing your hands?" He asked.

"yeah... I'm not always a disgusting pig..." Carlos said as be added soap. Logan shrugged and watched his boyfriend closely.

"So, are you not happy about moving?" Logan asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm grateful for it. How many groups of friends get to go to L.A to be famous? Pfft, no one! I'm seriously happy about it. I just don't understand why..." Carlos said as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Lets just keep it at we're supporting James' dream, having the time of our lives and living while we're young..." Logan said, bringing a smile to Carlos' face. Carlos took a step foreword, pulling Logan to him. He hugged him tightly, smiling into his shoulder. Logan blushed wildly, hugging back.

"What about your doctor dreams?" Carlos asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I can always be a doctor if the band doesn't work. Probably like how Kendall will do his hockey stuff if the band thing won't work..." Logan answered as he embraced Carlos more.

Carlos kissed Logan's cheek, making Logan's blush deepen. Logan closed his eyes tightly, pressing his lips to Carlos', making Carlos feel as though he was taken by surprise. Carlos kissed back sweetly, Logan deepening it then pulling back with a gasp.

"I'm sorry..." Logan squeaked.

"Don't be. You don't have to apologise or ask to kiss..." Carlo said as he pecked Logan's lips.

"Daddy... Why are those two kissing?" A little boys voice chirped.

"Ignore them Jake... Their just a couple of gay little fags..." An older man commented as he hurried his son into a stall.

"We're not 'gay little fags' are we?" Carlos asked innocently. Logan shook his head, moving awkwardly away from Carlos then walking out.

As they walked back to where their friends were sitting, they felt a if everyone's eyes were on them. Making them blush and distance themselves from each other; not wanting to look to close.

When they sat down, they sat on either side of Jen and awkwardly played with their thumbs. James held his hand out in front of him, four fingers facing Kendall and Katie. One more and he lost.

"Got chya!" Kendall yelled proudly as he bumped James' hand. James cursed under his breath then looked at the two awkward boys as Katie played against her brother.

"Why are you guys so awkward? You didn't have sex in the bathroom did you?" James asked. Kendall chuckled, receiving a slap from Katie as Carlos threw his carry on bag at James.

"Shut up! We didn't do anything!" Carlos yelled with a blush. The others brushed it off as if it were a stupid joke.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You guys look... Awkward..." James stated.

"Some guy called us 'gay little fags' in the bathroom..." Carlos answered softly. Jen looked at them both with soft eyes.

"What did you guys do in there?" She asked wearily, worried for an 'inappropriate' answer.

"Kiss and hug-"

"You're gay?!" Gustavo yelled over Carlos' answer, receiving glared from people around them.

"Not all of us... Kendall's bi and James just likes Kendall..." Logan answered feeling slightly scared. Gustavo took in a deep breath, punching the bridge of his nose.

"What..." He said softly. Before anyone could say another word, they heard the lady on the PA statement announce their plane was ready to be boarded.

Everyone stood up, walking to the gate then into the plane. Gustavo stayed quiet while he thought it over, Kelly by his side keeping him from going insane. She already knew these four boys were probably a bad idea.

_❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦_

After an hour and a half of being in the air, the boys were either bored or sleepy. Gustavo sat with Kelly at the back, James and Carlos in front of them, Kendall and Logan in front of them with Katie and Jen at the front.

Carlos dazed out the window, closing his eyes with thoughts of Logan then falling asleep. James sat and read a fashion magazine while listening to Gustavo and Kelly's conversation.

"It just doesn't seem right..." Gustavo commented.

"That doesn't mean they don't have talent. Kendall and James can sing great, I bet their friends do too..." Kelly retorted.

"I know, I know. Just- a band full of fags-"

"Don't call them that..."

"I don't care! Imagine what the public would think?" Gustavo said.

"No one has to know..." Kelly said softly with the hope she wasn't heard.

"Paparazzi does that. To make it worse they're all gay with each other... If I were them, and I wanted to be famous, I'd dump my partner and get a girl..." Gustavo said with a huff.

James thought for a moment. He leaned foreword, resting his head on Kendall's seat. The sudden bump caused Kendall to turn around and look through the gap of the chairs. James moved to press his forehead to Kendall's.

"Hi..." Kendall said softly.

"Hey..." James replied. Kendall pecked James' lips through the chairs, hoping for a kiss but getting nothing in return.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Of course! I'm gonna be famous!" James said excitedly.

"Yeah! But why didn't you kiss me?" Kendall responded with a grin.

"Feels weird through the chairs..." James lied.

"Wanna go into the restrooms?" Kendall joked with a wink.

"We agreed on no sex..." James replied, pecking Kendall's lips.

"I thought you said kissing through the chairs was weird..." Kendall teased.

"Will you guys shut up already? I'm trying to read..." Logan hissed. James and Kendall chuckled, returning to their seats while they waited for the on ride movie to start.


	22. Chapter 22

~ im so sorry if it takes me a while to update... i really do try my best to update whenever i can...I'm trying to do homework and get a job while writing- so I'm sorry if the chapters seem to be getting shorter/really boring... ~

The guys walked through L.A's airport. They would have looked more excited about being in L.A if Carlos and Logan weren't sleepy. James stayed quiet, thinking over Gustavo and Kellies conversation.

_"It just doesn't seem right..." _

_"That doesn't mean they don't have talent. Kendall and James can sing great, I bet their friends do too..." _

_"I know, I know. Just- a band full of fags-"_

_"Don't call them that..." _

_"I don't care! Imagine what the public would think?" _

_"No one has to know..." _

_"Paparazzi does that. To make it worse they're all gay with each other... If I were them, and I wanted to be famous, I'd dump my partner and get a girl..." _

James sighed as he walked with Kendall and the guys. He wasn't the only one thinking hard- Logan and Carlos couldn't shake the 'gay little fag' comment off their minds.

As they piled into a limo, Kendall talking to his mother in front of a can they noticed Gustavo watched the three awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked Gustavo while Carlos sat at the door, waiting for Kendall to come in.

"Remember what we spoke about on the plane? I still doubt it will work..." Gustavo answered.

Kendall slid into the limo, closing the door behind him. Kelly sighed and looked at the boys. Them all feeling more lively, gave then the chance to be more excited about being in L.A.

They stopped at this famous hotel known as the PalmWoods. Kelly had shown them around, then taken them to their new apartment.

The hotel was great as far as they knew. It had a pool, gym and a park. It was located a few streets away from Rouque Records, their recording studio, and were surrounded by buildings from small cafe's to other hotels, bigger and more famous ones.

The style in the PalmWoods suited it perfectly. With warm coloured carpets, a luxurious pool area and the gym was colourful and welcoming. Every room in the previews the guys saw, especially in the signs by the hotel even looked nice...

...Till they saw their own room...

The walls had hole and stains that matched the carpets. The roof looked like it had water leaks in it too. The T.V had a huge box attached to the back of it, scratches laid upon the table and benches along with the horrible, broken furniture. The couch was ripped with a few holes, bringing out a spring and it's odd leg was effective when they all sat down. The bathroom was border in mould and rust, along with the kitchen sink, oven and fridge. The bedrooms were just as bad.

The carpets had no stains, but remained an ugly brown- most likely a creamy white covered in a thick layer of dust. There were four bedrooms. Katie, being a teenage girl, had a room for herself. It had two beds in there, so she packed it with any stuffed animals she possessed. Jennifer took the master bedroom, the room with a kingsized bed for herself. The guys were to split into two, a rule standing that James and Kendall couldn't share, and neither could Carlos and Logan.

While sorting through the rooms, seeing if anything good was there, Carlos and Logan spoke about who to room with. The rooms the guys had were just like Katie's. they had two beds, made with blue sheets and covers, an old desk that had a few cracks here and there with two sets of drawers.

"I'll go with James..." Carlos concluded, looking at the brunette. James shrugged, grabbing his suitcase to walk into a room with Carlos following. Kendall and Logan shared a look then copied their boyfriends, walking into a room. Their rooms faced each others, just like Katie and Jen's did.

After unpacking, it was time for dinner. Kendall, not feeling hungry stayed in his room. James walked in, after eating a bite of food.

"You coming out for dinner? Mama Knight made pizza..." James asked as he peeked in through the door.

"No... I'm not hungry..." Kendall answered a he faced the dirt stained wall. James simply shrugged, walking back to the table. Gustavo's voice still continued to haunt him, the older mans conversation seemed to really effect him.

Logan walked into his room after showering, laying on his back. The springs in his bed felt like a thousand tiny sticks poking at his back.

"Never in my life did I think I- Logan Mitchell- would be moving to L.A to be in a boy band with my best friends..." Logan said with a happy sigh.

"I'm a little jet lagged, I think I'll go to sleep..." Kendall said as he climbed under his sheets.

"Don't you wanna shower?" Logan asked. "There's no warm water, but you get used to it after a while. Kinda reminds me of home... Like how we soaked those girls yesterday..." Logan stated. Kendall closed his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. He removed his pants and shirt, sighing when he was done.

"I'll shower when I wake up. But I can't believe it was only yesterday we were in Minnesota, I was getting ready to be a pro hockey player and now we're a band..." Kendall said softly.

"It's really effecting you isn't it? The move and stuff..." Logan realised.

"Well- yeah... I guess James is just being really selfish. He's thanking Gustavo instead of me for this- he didn't even get in. If it weren't for me the bastard would still be in Minnesota..." Kendall hissed at himself. He gasped, feeling guilty for talking bad. He'd never really bagged James out before- especially in front of one of the other guys.

"Maybe you're being selfish. He let you live your dream after all. He was such a wreck when you weren't there..." Logan said softly. The lights in the bedroom were still on, but Logan stared up at the roof while Kendall's eyes were closed as he faced the wall opposite Logan.

"You don't think I was effected too? I didn't get to see him either! Then I was rape-" Kendall stopped, remembering James was the only one who knew what Isaac had done.

"Rape? Kendall... What happened?" Logan asked slowly. Kendall shot up and glared at Logan.

"I was raped okay? There- I said it. It kinda made James and I a little awkward, but we got over it. Now we're here! Living James' dream! Mine was hard to live cause of that damn fucking Issac!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall-"

"Shut up... I changed my mind about the shower..." Kendall said as he grabbed a Towel 'cleaning' had left on his bed. He slipped head phones into his ears, blocking out Logan's comment. He turned off the light, closing the door then walking to the bathroom.

Kendall slammed the door open, putting his towel on the bench. He slipped his head phones out when he heard running water. He looked at the shower, blushing wildly when he saw someone in there. James' head popped out from behind the ripped and mouldy shower curtain.

"Fucking hell- it's only you..." James breathed with relief. Kendall walked to the door, not looking at James.

"I'll leave..." Kendall said.

"No! Everyone's in their rooms, just come in with me..." James said softly.

"I'd rather not-"

"What's wrong? We showered a few days ago..." James said softly.

"And remember I freaked out..."

"Cause we were having sex..."

"We didn't get too far and here we go again- memories of that fucking ass who raped me!" Kendall yelled. James reached across the bathroom, finding there was just enough space from him to the door where Kendall was. James grabbed Kendall's wrist, pulling him under the water. Kendall faced his back to James while James pulled off Kendall's underwear, throwing the wet material to the ground outside the shower. The water really was cold, just like Logan had said.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Kendall asked as he crossed his arms, refusing to face James. James grabbed soap and started to rub it across Kendall's back.

"There is no lock... That's why..." James answered as he washed Kendall. Kendall stood stubbornly, not wanting to be here at all. James tried pushing the continuos thought of Gustavo and Kelly's talk to the back of his mind. It wasn't working very well. As the talk replayed in his mind, he pushed harder into Kendall's back- his nails pushing deep into the blonde.

"J-James..." Kendall hissed. James threw the soap into the shower floor, pushing Kendall under the water to rinse his back. Once all the soap was gone and all that was left was a bunch of red marks, James turned him around. Kendall took a step foreword, letting the water run over his back. Kendall and James looked deep into each other's eyes. All they saw was a huge amount of love mixed with an equally huge amount of anger and sadness. James put his hands on Kendall's shoulders, roughly pressing his lips to the blondes. Kendall responded by biting James' lower lip. Kendall refused to let go of James' bottom lip, making James clash his teeth against Kendalls. They both groaned, but James tightened his grip on Kendall's shoulders, purposely pinching him. Kendall let go, James thrusting his tongue into Kendall's mouth in a chocking speed as pay back.

Both of them pulled away, panting as they did so. "You do know I love you- right?" James asked with closed eyes. His lower lip was slightly swollen, making Kendall softly peck his lips. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck, standing on his tipie-toes, his body pressed against James'.

"I fucking love you..." He moaned against James' lips. Their breath the only hot thing other then each other in the shower. Logan was right, it really did remind him of home, being so cold but warm with his lover so close to him.

"I can't do this anymore..." James said guiltily Kendall stare at him, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked as if James were some crazy person.

"Us. Now that we're gonna be in a famous band, I think we should... Y'know... Break up..." James chocked out as he stared at the shower floor.

"What?! Don't you dare say that again!" Kendall yelled. Tears pricked at his eyes as he stared at James with wide eyes.

"I won't. Because we really should think about our future now. Our whole band will be full of 'gay little fags'. No one will buy our albums..." James said past the link that threatened to explode in his throat. Kendall's hand balled into a fist as he moved away from James, punching his jaw.

"Are you serious? You selfish prick! You're choosing your god damn dream over me again!" Kendall yelled with another punch to James' jaw.

"Again? What do you mean 'again'?" James asked as he held his now sore face.

"I defended you- then thought it was right to bring you here with me! But no! I was wrong! Do I even get a thank you? I'm making your dreams come true! I'm leaving mine behind ya'know! And now you're breaking up with me!" Kendall yelled as he threw another punch at James. James dodged it, making Kendall punch the tiled wall hard enough to chip a few tiles.

"If you heard what he said then you would agree with me! We have to break up or the bands sake!" James yelled as he finally punched Kendall. Kendall stood his ground, James' blow to the face only a little effective. It hurt them more to be punching each other, but what else could they do? Over the pad couple of days they had pent up a lot of anger- all revolving around Gustavo.

"Your arrogant- oblivious ass hole! Do you even care that you're here because he chose me- and not you?" Kendall yelled. That hit James harder then the punches Kendall sent to James' face.

"Well thank you! This proves that we really need to be over!" James yelled as he turned off the shower, pushing Kendall hard into the wall while doing so. Kendall bit his bottom lip, tears finally falling down his face. James grabbed his towel as he let his own tear slip from his eyes.

James stopped and looked back, through the door to give Kendall an angry, sad and extremely sorry and guilty face. "Tomorrow- none of this happened- okay? We'll act happy, and announce our break up to everyone pretending it's no big deal..." He said, knowing it was a huge deal. "sorry... I love you..." James said so softly that he couldn't even hear it. He closed the door with his towel wrapped firmly around his waist, not even doing his hair as he left.

Kendall pulled his leg up to his chest, crying into them as he sat on the cold wet floor.

Kendall miserably walked back into his room, noticing Logan was asleep. He quickly changed into his PJ's climbing into bed. His face hurt from James' punch... But his heart ached a whole hell of a lot more from what James had said.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The next day, Gustavo's 'boy band boot camp' distracted James and Kendall from each other a they worked their butts off. Kendall didn't get along with Gustavo- he decided to be cheeky and back chat him. Everyone thought it was Kendall just being his cheeky self, but he was more angrier with Gustavo then he was with James. He figured over night James only broke up with him over Gustavo mentioning something along the lines of a 'gay boy band' and the homophobe who Carlos and Logan had come across at the airport. It all pieced together- and Kendall wanted to talk to James about it. But James felt to guilty to be alone with Kendall.

Everyone knew about their break up by the end of the day, making Carlos and Logan feel guilty about their relationship. They pretended to break up in front of Gustavo, but were still dating to Kendall, James, Katie and Jen. Gustavo was finally happy with his new band- if only they could listen and record their song properly.

In the studio, Gustavo got fed up with the guys. Playing his piano and singing about how he fired his 'dogs'. Logan was the only one who found being called 'dogs' offensive. He took it like he was calling them a pack of 'bitches' or something.

The guys all laid around the pool, originally they were getting to know people. They had met Camille; a girl with wavy/curly brown hair who was melodramatic bout almost everything and was a very serious actress. Tyler; a red haired freckle faced boy sound Katie's age who had been in a few commercials with a very... Supportive... Mother. Guitar Dude; the most awesome guy to go to for guitar related subjects and The Jennifer's; according to Tyler, their three girls of the same name who sing, dance and act.

"He's a really good piano player..." Logan said, hoping to lift everyone's spirits.

"I feel so depressed..." Carlos stated.

"It's the music... Guitar Dude, not now..." Kendall said as he looked at Guitar Dude who was playing soft music slowly.

"Oh right- sorry..." He said softly. James into yes to pace back and forth.

"Has Gustavo 'dork' made you guys famous yet?" Katie asked as she approached the boys.

"We had some... 'Creative' differences..." Kendall quoted from his encounter with Nicole from the Pussy Cat Dolls early that day.

"You got fired didn't you..." Katie said knowingly. Her smart ass attitude wasn't helping James and Kendall feel any better about the situation they were already buried in.

"All he did was tell and scream at us, and make us wear dangerously right pants..." Kendall retorted.

"Yeah, he wanted to turn u into rich and famous pop stars, what an idiot!" James yelled.

"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs!" Kendall yelled back.

"Rich and famous dancing dogs!" James yelled as he made a cute dog like action. Kendall and James glared at each other, the anger they had been holing back all day threatening to spill out.

"He's got a point..." Logan pointed out.

"Oh! So you're siding with James now?!" Kendall yelled, feeling betrayed cause he hoped at least Logan was on his side.

"No-well-maybe-kinda..." Logan stuttered.

"You guys ruined my shot! You could have tried harder- but you didn't!" James yelled angrily.

"C'mon guys! Lets just stop and think nice happy thoughts about kittens!" Carlos said with a cute grin, thinking he had lightened the mood- especially between James and Kendall. He stood up next to James now, still smiling.

"No! You think 'nice happy thoughts about kittens' with your bad singing, and that stupid helmet!" James yelled as he shoved Carlos back to his seat. His anger moved over from Kendall to Carlos.

"Woah woah guys- come on- calm down now..." Logan said as the sight of James pushing Carlos was a sign of going to far. They fought, yes, but never physically or really badly. James and Carlos glared at each other, James almost daring Carlos to come at him. Which he did. He jumped to his feet, tackling James. They pushed at each other, Logan jumping in to try break it up.

"Great! Now we're all fighting! I didn't even want to do this in the first place!" Kendall yelled as he joined the fight.

"No body in the world wanted to do this Kendall!" Carlos yelled. As they wrestled with one another, Katie took this as a chance to push them into the pool. Luckily only one person was at the shallow end. The guy fell in, sending water in all directions as waves rippled around them.

"Katie! Why'd you do that!" They yelled as they came up, gasping for air.

"You guys looked like you needed to cool off..." She said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's right- I'm sorry..." James said, earning water to the face and being pushed under.

The guys decided not to get out for a while, so they just swam around in their clothes. They avoided each other for a while, but soon enough they were talking again.

James leaned against the side of the pool, talking to Carlos. "I just can't believe we were fired..." James said softly for the fifth time.

"I know..." Carlos said knowingly. He noticed Kendall kept taking short glances at James. "What happened between you and Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo..." James hissed. Carlos felt the coldness of James' tone as if it were an icicle staving right through him.

"Woah- what did he do?" Carlos asked.

"I over hear him talking with Kelly. He said something about it being unnatural for a boy band to be..." He leaned closer to Carlos, whispering. "Full of gay guys... Especially if we're all coupled together..." He whispered.

"Oh! Logan and I pretended to break up cause Logie had a theory that was the case." Carlos said softly.

"Really? We actually broke up... I feel so bad cause I really didn't want too... I do love him..." James stated. He felt like someone -Gustavo- had reached to him, penetrated his chest and gripped a tight hold of his heart, twisting it to drain all his love for Kendall.

"I know." Carlos said, repeating a word that he's used many times during this conversation.

Logan and Kendall swam over, Logan almost dragging Kendall over. "Now- kiss and make up..." He said. James and Kendall glanced at each other, wincing at the hurt in each others eye. They turned away, refusing to 'kiss and make up'.

~ THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AN! I KNOW THEY'RE BORING AND YOU NEVER READ THEM BUT IT'S IMPORTANT! I know in earlier chapters I didn't plan for the guys to actually come to L.A... So I used Camille, Jo, Mrs. Collins ((I think)) and so on. I'm too lazy to go back and change them to OC's Or something... So please are with me and pretend they never happened... You don't have to tea the rest of the note now, thank you xD

I can't believe I actually wrote James and Kendall's break up... I did cry while making my OTP break up... But the plots finally come back to me and getting stronger! ~


	23. Chapter 23

James was finally living his dream. Everything seemed perfect. James had finally started on his path to stardom in his and his best friends' band; Big Time Rush. They had one song so far, which James enjoyed singing. He was still oblivious and couldn't see how unhappy Kendall was.

When James broke up with Kendall, he told him to pretend it was no big deal. Which is what he did. James was absolutely heart broken over Kendall, so he decided to flirt with girls around the PalmWoods while Kendall tried too, but failed. James' 'James Diamond Charm' wasn't very effective with these California girls. His heart ached for Kendall, but he knew he had to put the band first.

Kendall sat on the ugly couch, watching a fuzzy version of a hokey game that went down near by. Kendall sighed, then the door opened with a creak. James walked in while looking down at his phone. Kendall wants to run to him and embrace him; apologise for the punches, tell him how he feels, cry on his shoulder... But all he did was stay put.

James put his bag on the table, drenched in perspiration from a good work out. He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a bottle. Kendall watched as if James were moving in slow motion as he opened the bottle, softly pressing it to his lips then gulping down most of it.

James put the bottle back then sat down next to Kendall. He looked at the gob smacked blonde, giving him a soft, sad smile. He ignored the attention he was getting about his looks this one time.

"Hey..." James said softly.

"Hi... It seems like it's been forever since we were last alone together..." Kendall stated.

"I know... Wanna see something cool? I found it on my way to the gym and thought you might like it..." James said as he stood up. Kendall looked up at him, again, the sadness in their eyes made them wince.

Kendall shrugged and stood up, following James out the door. James walked through the nicely decorated, yet plain hallways of the PalmWoods till he reached a door that led him onto the stairwell. A questioning Kendall kept his mouth shut as he followed James up the stairs. James reached the top, neither of them tired from the long walk. James pushed open the door, holding it there for Kendall. Kendall nodded as a way of thanks as he walked through the door. James walked out after him, putting a brick in between the door to stop it from permanently shutting. James wished he had a key, but that probably would never happen.

Kendall looked around the roof, looking at the airdux and chimney looking things. He walked along the roof of the PalmWoods, right to the edge. He could see the PalmWoods pool and the park behind it from here.

"How'd you find this place on the way to the gym?" Kendall asked.

"I was curious about where the stairway ended..." James answered as he sat on a large brick. Kendall turned and walked to James, pulling a brick in front of James to sit on.

"You're scared of heights though... Why'd you think I would like it?" Kendall asked, thinking James may have been selfish or something.

"I know that. But I know that you like thinking and clearing your head. From here you can also see the nearest ice rink..." James said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I though you might wanna come here to like- think or something... I was gonna show Logan cause he could read here... But something about it feels like it would be special to you..." James said softly. Kendall turned around, not wanting to look at the pain in James' face.

"Thanks for thinking about me..." Kendall said softly as a tear slipped from his eyes.

"You do know I still love you right?" James asked.

"I don't want to hear it." Kendall said stubbornly. "I still love you. But you're right. What's the point in us being a band if no ones gonna like a bunch of gay guys?" Kendall said softly as he pushed the words past the lump in his throat. A warm breeze pushed through the air, a little dust flying here and there.

"I know... I just want to say I'm sorry. Breaking up with you like that was unfair..." James said as he stood up. "I'll be in bed. Good night, Kendall..." James said so softly anyone would mistake him for a whisper. Of course, Kendall heard him as if he yelled it at the top of his lungs. James walked out, leaving the brick in the doorway for Kendall's sake.

Kendall stood up and grabbed a thin, metal pole. He swung it around, scraping it against the chimney looking things. He sighed, looking out at the park. His grip on the stick tightened, then he released it as he threw the metal stick out into the park. Luckily it got tangled in a tree, and it didn't hurt anyone.

Kendall felt like screaming right now. So he looked down, seeing no one at the pool in this hour. He looked out at the park, only a few couples strolled slowly. He took that as the best opportunity to let it all out.

"Why the fuck can't I love you?!" He yelled a he grabbed a brick, slamming it into the thick roof. The brick and cement chipped a little, so Kendall threw another one. "I love you with all my heart! I know you fucking love me too! Why is it that we can't be together?! Is it because you and your selfish god damn dreams stop it?! Why can't you put your fucking dreams after the one you love for once?!" He yelled loudly, throwing another brick. He stopped throwing stuff, and panted. The tears that were stabbing his eyes fell violently down his face. "I gave up my god damn dream! Can't you see that through your arrogance?! You didn't even fucking thank me ass hole!" He kicked the nearest wall harshly.

James, who never left stayed by the door and listened. Each word was a stab at the heart. It wasn't the names, it was the guilt. James felt guilty, he wondered if there was any way he could actually fix the scars he had left on them. James opened the door and watched as Kendall kicked at walls and threw bricks everywhere.

"FUCK!" Kendall yelled as he realised he actually hurt his foot. James ran to Kendall, grabbing him by surprise and throwing him into the wall. Kendall glared at James, punching him again. James punched back, hitting his gut. Kendall leaned over, coughing hardly. In return he kicked James' shin, knocking the pretty boy down. Kendall moved to James and straddled his waist.

"I fucking hate you! Okay! I hate how much I love you! I can't believe you did this to us!" Kendall yelled with anger flaring in his eyes and sad tears streaming down. His eyes were now blood shot from anger and crying. He punched James' chest a few times, earning a knee to the back from James. James switched the tables, flipping Kendall under him. James straddled Kendall, glaring down at him.

"I fucking hate you! If I didn't love you so much I would be enjoying this a whole hell of a lot more!" James yelled as he punched Kendall's jaw.

"Here you go again! Being so fucking arrogant! Did you even hear a word of what I fucking said?!" Kendall yelled as he punched up and hit James' jaw.

"I did ass wipe! And I'm fucking sorry!" James yelled as he punched Kendall's lip so hard he spit it. James frosted Kendall's shirt, using it to pull Kendall up to be level with him. James' grip around Kendall's shirt was so right his knuckles paled. "I'm so- so sorry! Okay? I do fucking love you... Alright..." James yelled. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared deep into Kendalls.

All Kendall could do was stare at James' bruising face. James' head dropped as he closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry... I wish I could fix it... I wish you could still be a hockey player... I wish I could be a singer. I'm so grateful that I have no idea how to thank you... You actually brought me to L.A to be famous..." James sobbed. Kendall wrapped his arms around James.

"I'm sorry I flip-" He said softly, holding James tightly. James gasped, cutting him off and pushing Kendall down and standing up.

"We can't!" He yelled. "I love you- I want to be with you... I want us to make up... But I really wanna be famous..." James cried. Kendall stood up, limping and putting the pain of James' punches. James held his jaw, the sting of Kendall's punch hurt more then the ones from a few nights ago. This time they punched as hard as they could.

"You're still being arrogant! Why do I love this about you?" Kendall yelled. He stood close to James, looking at the damage he caused. "Why can't we be like Carlos and Logan? They're still together... They just pretended to break up for Gustavo..." Kendall said. His eyes widened. "I can't believe you! You're doing all of this for Gustavo's sake! You respect him more then me- don't you?" Kendall asked as he shoved James.

"He's making me famous!" James yelled back.

"James! Don't you understand!" Kendall yelled. The way he said James' name made James flinch. He sounded so angry and threatening- it was almost scary. "If it went for me you wouldn't be here!" Kendall yelled. Tears still slipped from both of their eyes, guilt penetrating both of them. James turned around and decided to actually leave this time. He walked down the stairs, limping in pain. Kendall looked out at the city, sighed and followed.

They both walked into the apartment, beaten up and bloody. Carlos, Logan and Katie were in bed, so they earned a gasp from Jen.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked as she dropped her dishes.

"We had a small fight..." James and Kendall said softly. She sighed and grabbed their wrists, dragging them both into the filthy bathroom. She sat them both on the bench in their, reaching through the cupboards for her fest aid kit.

She wet a cloth, then told them to remove their shirts. Kendall and James looked at each other, blushing from seeing their bare chests. They both wanted to just, reach across and kiss the other better. But they knew they couldn't. Not now.

Jen grabbed two cloths, softly dabbing at the boys' bruises and cuts. A few bruises and red marks stretched across their chests and abs. Some on their faces. James had a bruise near his eye, but it was small an more red then anything and didn't give him a black eye. Kendall had a bruise forming near his lip and jaw, a cut in his lip.

After cleaning them up, she sighed. "You guys really shouldn't fight like this... I've never seen it this bad- ever..." She repeated for the millionth time while cleaning them. She put their shirts back on softly.

"After showering, put ice on it for half an hour. It should make it a little sore, but good enough to put make up on over it tomorrow. The make up will stop people from asking questions... James, go shower. Kendall, come with me to do some washing..." She said softly. They nodded, looking at each other only to separate and go separate ways. James walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold water to shower.

Kendall followed his mum as she grabbed a washing basket to head down to the laundry house by the gym.

There was only silence as they walked in. Kendall had an ice pack held to his face as he sat upon the washing machine that held his families, his own and his friends' clothes.

"Talk... Now..." Jen said with crossed arms. Kendall sighed and started to talk around the ice pack near his face.

"James overheard Gustavo say something about a boy band with all the members being gay with each other wouldn't get us anywhere or something... So James and I had a tiny fight, and he-" Kendall stopped. He thought he'd cry, but he realise all his tears had dried to his far. "-he broke up with me... We tried speaking about it tonight I think... But we ended up having a bigger fight..."

"That's no good honey. Do you still love him?" Jen asked.

"With all my heart... I tried to reason, but I got to angry. I have up all my dreams to bring him here with me... He didn't even thank me... Then he dumped me cause Gustavo said we'd never make it to the big time..." Kendall sighed.

"Hun, just do what feels right to you. Being with him makes you happy, it makes him happy too. I'll talk to him, see if he has-"

"No! I don't want to drag you into this..." Kendall complained. "You have other things to worry about like the job interview tomorrow and Katie and stuff..."

"You're just as important. I'll stay out of it, see if you can fix it on your own. If you can't, you know I'll be here waiting to help..." She said as she kisses Kendall's cheek. He held back a hiss from her sudden warm lips to his cold cheek.

"Thanks mum..." He said softly.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The next day was just as eventful as the guys thought it would be. They worked together with people around the PalmWoods as they tried to fix their apartment.

Because Arthur Griffin, the CEO of major buildings such as Rouque Records, aka Gustavo's boss, decided he wanted to dump the music section of his line of work due to Griffins boss wanting to get rid of it. Griffin told Gustavo he had to get Big Time Rush to make a video that would change his mind.

The studio was packed with people who were going to prepare the set for the video. The set was a cool teenage hang out place which would be an amazing apartment. The guys decided they would do everything in their power to transform their horribly apartment into the funky cool one. Apartment 2J's make over had started once they finally got the set designer into their apartment to create the set.

Luckily Jen had taken Katie with her to the job interview. While James did his interview by PalmWoods pool for the video, Logan and Kendall were working on the apartment while Carlos distracted Kelly in the studio; creating the illusion the set was being built there.

After all the interviews were done being shot, they had to film the music video. With no time left and 2J's complete make over, they had to film the video there.

James and Kendall hid their sadness like how they hid their cuts and bruises behind make up. They smiled brightly, pretended to be the best of friends instead of lovers in distress as they sang and danced together around the set.

The song came to an end, people rushing into the apartment. They started pulling apart the set from the white and blue coloured walls to the fake wooden floors. Carlos gasped as their new yellow swirly slide was taken away.

"Hey hey, what are you doing with all of this?" Kendall asked.

"We're taking it back to the warehouse..." The female set fishnet stated. Soon they were left with their crummy old apartment and the knowledge that their plan had failed.


	24. Chapter 24

~ Having my parents spilt had advantages as well as disadvantages. Like mums house as wifi and dads doesn't. Dads gives me a week to write an update, but I can't post it till I'm with mum. OH! THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS NOTE WAS TO SAY SORRY ANNNNDDDD! I've started another Kames fic xD I've written heaps of one-shots in between this fic and other James related fics, but I havnt writer an actual Kames chapter story like this one. I guess what I'm saying is, this stories coming closer and closer to it's end, so I'm starting a new one so I have something to work on when I'm done. I may post it by the time I write the next update- anywhore, enjoy the chapter :D ~

The next day started early and felt like it was moving so slowly. The guys stood in the booth full of red and black foam covered walls in the small space, singing their newest song. James and Kendall stood with Carlos and Logan in between them. James thought about making everything up to Kendall. But if they were to secretly date the way Logan and Carlos did, it wouldn't really work. James and Kendall loved each other to much, they wouldn't be able to not hug or kiss in public.

"Take a ten minuet break. No later..." Gustavo said into the microphone. He looked down at a book Kelly had given him. The guys all walked out, going into the small kitchen for some water and snacks.

While drinking from a bottle and eating a packet of chips, James bluntly asked, "Kendall, are you busy tomorrow after we're done here?"

"Maybe..." Kendall answered softly as he ate some chips.

"Meet me here after then..." James said as he handed Kendall a small piece of paper. "Make sure you're alone..." James added as he walked out. Carlos and Logan shared a look, shrugging as they walked out. Kendall looked at the paper, reading the address with a confused face.

Kendall returned to the booth with the other guys. "You'll be staying back later tonight. We're gonna be showing Fujosaki you're video and see if you're still gonna be a band and what not..." Gustavo said seriously. "Now, start from the chores..." Gustavo said as he played the music.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

After a long day of recording, they stayed back and watched the video. The old Japanese guy on the screen who was watching the video liked it. They wanted to celebrate until Gustavo reminded them of their full day of work tomorrow. The guys were exhausted from the video, the failure of their plan, Kendall and James' secret drama and singing all day that they just bowed their heads and walked in a straight line back to the PalmWoods.

Thinking the day couldn't get any worse, they wanted to just eat, shower and crawl into bed. They walked into 2J, stopping dead in their tracks.

"Hey!" Katie called as she slid down the slide.

"Well I love what you've down with the place..." Jen said as she leaned agains an orange sofa. They broke into grins as they looked around the room.

The door had two lamps hung on either side of the new blue wall that was there. The kitchen looked a lot nicer then the old one. The wooden planked floors glistened as they stretched across the apartment. The yellow swirly slide was back in place, Katie sitting and leaning against the bottom. Their was a table with nice chairs, place matts and table wear spread across it. A plasma, RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid T.V rested on the wall as a bunch of products by the same brand, owned by Griffin and Fujosaki laid every where. The guy actually felt like rich pop stars in this apartment. It actually lightened their moods, especially James and Kendall's, a lot more then expected.

Kendall and the guys noticed a hockey done in the centre, all of them running to it. Gustavo and Kelly walked into the apartment, standing close to each other.

"Good, job... Today..." Gustavo said awkwardly.

"This is awesome!" Kendall stated as he smiled at Gustavo.

"This, is a bone..." Gustavo corrected.

"Uh- come again?" Logan asked.

"I realised yesterday, sorta... if you want to train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat every now and then... So here's your treat... You're not getting anymore..." Gustavo said awkwardly.

"And we lost a day of rehearsals, so it's at the studio tomorrow, 7 am sharp." Kelly said as her proud gaze at Gustavo shifted to serious.

"We'll be there..." Kendall said with a smile.

"We promise. No more surprises..." Carlos said. Everyone's attention turned to the cracking, rumbling noises from the wall. The hotels manager, Reginald Bitters broke out.

"What is this? You've completely altered this room... You've devastated this apartment..." He said as he looked around. Bitters had been chasing them down most of the day, trying to make sure this never happened. Now who failed?

"You locked him, in a supply closer?" Logan asked James referring to how earlier Kendall and him had pleaded for James to distract Bitters.

"Nooo... Bandana Man did..." James said as he pulled a purple bandana from his pocket.

"This is a total lease violation. I want all of you out here by tomorrow!" He yelled. Kelly wrote on a check, passing it to him with a soft smile.

"What if I add another grand to your 'making it happen' fee?" She asked.

"Have a... PalmWoods day everyone. Enjoy your stay..." He said oddly as he happily left the apartment.

The guys all grinned at each other, turning to the dome hockey. Carlos and Kendall versed James and Logan as they played.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Jen asked as she stood up after Gustavo had left with Kelly.

"Pizza!" The guys cheered as they continued to look at the dome hockey.

James gasped softly. "Actually, Kendall and I have to go somewhere..." James stated as he walked out the door, leaving everyone behind. Kendall looked at the door then back to his mother. Jen gave Kendall a slightly confused look, hoping her son would do a little explaining on why James stated that then left the apartment, but Kendall only walked to the door and gave his mother a soft, comforting smile.

"I think I'm supposed to follow..." Kendall said, more to himself then anyone else as he ran out the door. When he was out, he couldn't see James. The elevator had already started moving, so he ran to it hoping that it wasn't James. He looked down at his pockets, pulling out the paper James had written on. He read over the neat, cursive handwriting as he looked at the stairs, decided it would be much easier to take them then the elevator James was most likely in. A better thought came to mind as he ran one story down as fast as he could.

Luckily the elevator had been moving slowly over the past few days.

Kendall pressed the button, wa5tching as the elevator stopped. The doors opened, revealing James standing amongst a group of people; probably the reason it was moving so slowly. A few people stepped out, leaving about three people left. James and the Jennifers. Kendall stepped inside, making the Jennifers stand in between him and the former love of his life. Of course Kendall still had strong feelings for the jerk, and it was exactly the same vice versa.

James watched as the jennifers left, all walking with their arms linked as they stepped out. Kendall looked at James as the elevator moved, going up to the top floor.

"Why did it take so long for the elevator to stop for you?" Kendall asked.

"Because I'm on the top floor. It was the last stop because I have no idea... I guess it was just the way it worked. Going all the way down then up again..." James said softly. After James had spoken, the guys had started to fall into an awkward silence. James looked at Kendall with a somewhat sad expression. So many words he could say at that moment, so many ways to apologise, so many things he could do; yet he just stood there and stared at Kendall. Kendall doing the same and staring back. The elevator dinged, so James walked off. Kendall followed as james walked up the stairs and headed up for the roof.

"Wait here." James said as he opened the door. Kendall walked onto the rood and looked behind him, watching as James left. He ran down really fast, leaving Kendall alone on the roof of the Palmwoods. Kendall walked out and found a crate, sitting on it and holding his head in his palms as he took in a deep breath, sighing softly to himself.

"What's he planning on doing..." Kendall murmured as he stared down at the cement ground, waiting for James' return.


End file.
